A Dangerous Man
by DD-Returns101
Summary: Jaune finally gets his due but in an unpredictable way dictated by an interesting OC who decides to teach Jaune how to truly get better. With this man behind him Jaune begins to overcome obstacles he never thought possible; including women. Relationships will focus mainly on original characters of RWBY. Eventual lemons and lemony moments. Prepare the feels to boot in some areas.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just going to let all of you know that this is by far the worst chapter out of them all. Don't be discouraged by it.**

* * *

Again on another mission in the ever dense Forest just outside of beacon all four of us dashed through the woods as fast as we could trying to beat the other to our destination. It wasn't a normal mission but it wasn't anything we hadn't encountered before; just a regular check up on the forest and the activities within.

Finally after several minutes of racing each other Blake, Weiss, Yang and Myself arrive our destination with me of course being the first one there quickly followed by Weiss then Blake and Yang.

In front of us in a clearing, as we stayed on one of the bigger trees in the area, there stood a man roughly 5'9 with black hair and he was completely naked letting it all flow in the wind, it was rather embarrassing given his size.

That wasn't the real problem with the situation though, he was surrounded by hundreds of Grimm of all different species and types ready to attack. There way to much for us to help him as if we did we would only end up dead.

Yang looked at mean without saying a word but her eyes told me she wanted to help. I silently shook my head knowing that it would only be a death sentence no matter how good we were, although every ounce of my being wanted to fight to save the man I knew it would only lead to the deaths of my friends and that was unacceptable.

Just then team JNPR arrived and perched themselves exactly to the left of us on another tree. Jaune, their leader, seemed to have the same thought process as me and stopped Nora from rushing headlong into a death trap. All eight of us just sat there waiting for the man if front of us to die although that's not how it went.

The man raised his head from looking at the Grimm that where surrounding him and looked at us. A smile spread across his face, a genuine smile that showed absolutely no fear inside of him.

Just as quickly as the smile had appeared it disappeared and he appeared right in front of my face and said, "boo," causing me to fall out of the tree.

Then at almost the same time the hundreds of creatures of Grimm either exploded and or fell apart into several pieces, literally. In almost the same instance there was a gigantic force of wind and thunder like sound that shot the rest of my teammates and team JNPR back into the forest along with myself as the wind caught me as I fell and shot me with my friends.

We all crashed into trees about 200 feet from where we had been all dazed and shocked at what the man had just done. The first one to actually voice our shock though was Yang.

"What the hell just happened?"

"We went flying. THAT WAS SO FUN," the ever energetic Nora said raising her hands in the air.

"I think we should be more worried about who that guy was though," Jaune says speaking to the entire group as a whole with his usual uncertain voice.

"Yeah, who the hell has that kind of power and just flies under the radar like that," Weiss said getting herself down from the branch she had been thrown into.

"Has anyone heard any rumors on anything like what we just saw?" I say picking myself up from the base of the tree where I had been thrown.

"Nothing," Blake and Yang say shrugging their shoulders.

"There's no legends on this as far as I know and I've read most of beacons history books," Pyrrha says speaking up for the first time.

"Nothing in my culture about that type of power," Ren says after getting helped out of the bush he was in by Nora.

"Well, I don't know about you guys though but I say we get out of here and talk to Professor Ozpin about this. Whatever that guy was he was way over our heads," Jaune says already getting his team ready to leave. I wanted to stay and see who the man was but there was no point in risking my teammates lives just because I was curious about someone. However, I wouldn't need to wait.

Just as Jaune's team had jumped to go back to Beacon all four of them including Pyrrha were smacked back into the ground by an unseen force that hit them like lightning. We instantly knew it was the man from before just from the amount of sound and shockwaves he created that quickly hit us as the others landed on the ground.

As the wind and noise settled down there came a voice from the shadows of the trees above us.

"Hello, how are you people doing today," he says dropping down into the center of us still completely naked and being the impulsive person she was Yang jumped at him almost immediately. Before my eyes could even register what she was doing Yang was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Now does, anyone else want to fight. I honestly don't mind," he says with a voice telling us he was serious.

Now since he was a lot closer than before we got to see exactly what he looked like. He had black hair and brown eyes and roguishly handsome face but his torso from his elbows to his knees was completely covered in horrific scaring. The only thing seemed not to be touched in that area was his privates. Other than that though he looked to be in excellent shape but his eyes scared me. They were full of life and happiness but you could tell from just looking at them that they had seem far too much death and destruction.

As I was finishing observing him there was a glow from his feet. It was Yang getting back on her feet with her hair burning bright and her eyes were undoubtedly bright red even though I could see them. She then attacked the man without a seconds hesitation but again the man completely disarmed her and held her by her neck above his head. He then began to speak calmly but you could tell that he couldn't hesitate to act on what he said.

"Now. You can either calm down and talk to me or you can continue to fight and if you do I won't hesitate to end you. I've killed over 3.5 million people where I come from so don't make me kill you too," he says.

When he mentioned his kill count I couldn't believe it but there was something about him that said that he wasn't kidding in the slightest. This had the desired effect too as Yang calmed down, which was a rarity and came back over to Weiss, Blake and I. This was followed by an eerie silence only broken once Nora began to speak to the man.

"So, what are you," she asked incredibly calm given the situation.

"A man looking over his domain," he says.

"How old are you," she then asked.

"29. You?" he asked.

"We're all 17 except for Ruby whose 15," she says gesturing towards me. All the man did was turn his head towards me, look me up and down and then nod as if acknowledging me.

"17 was a bad year for me," he says almost reminiscently

"Why?" Nora asked innocently and at this point the rest of us were too nervous to try and say anything else as she had the situation handled apparently.

"I'd rather not talk about it to total strangers," he says.

"Then why don't we become friends," Nora suggested with a bright smile on her face. The rest of us on the other hand were horrified at what was happening.

"I don't see why not. What are your names?" he then asked looking at all of us.

We all spoke our names starting from the closet to him which was Nora followed by Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren then Weiss, Blake, Yang and myself. When he looked at Jaune and Pyrrha there was a half smile on his face as if he knew something about them. I mean it was obvious to everyone but Jaune that Pyrrha like him and the man who now stood in front of us must've noticed that too.

"So where are we going?" he asked out of the blue after almost a minute of silence and him observing us, still stark naked I might add.

"Back to our school but you're going to need clothes," I say speaking up to the man for the first time.

"You have anything extra I could wear?" he asked. None of us had anything extra but Jaune stripped off his sweatshirt revealing a tight undershirt and tossed the sweatshirt to the man. He too noticed Prryha's expression that was now on her face accompanied by a flush of red to her face.

He then wrapped the sweatshirt around his waist letting the big part cover his above average junk and at that he nodded to us and we began to speed back to Beacon as fast as we could. A part of me hoped that he would get lost and we would never see him again but that was far to much to hope for as we stopped on the ledge of the Cliff he was already waiting for us there to the shock of most of us. Chopping it up to he realized where we were going we stopped in front of him and then began to walk the half mile back to beacon.

*10 minutes later*

"Stop here," Jaune said as we were only several hundred feet from Beacon.

"Why?" Asked Weiss who always seemed to have to undermine or annoy the leader of JNPR.

"Because he can't go there like that. Ren you look about his size. Could you go to our room and get some clothes and then come back?" Jaune asked his teammate. Ren simply nodded in silence and sped off.

As soon as he was gone the man spoke, "So when are you going to tell him that you like him," he says looking directly at Nora who now couldn't look at the man.

"It's not like that," she says almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, that's a load of crap. It's not good to hide how you truly feel to someone," the man says to her but we could all hear the conversation. "Also, he'll never get the hint unless you flat out tell him," he says looking at Pyrrha this time. Jaune of course wasn't paying attention at all and was looking out for signs of Ren. Several minutes would pass before he would get back with clothes. Jeans and a regular white T.

"This is fine," the man says before anyone could ask if that was okay. He then got his clothes on and tossed Jaune his sweatshirt which he slung over his shoulder refusing to put it on as we walked onto campus. We were mostly silent until we passed the cafeteria which had at least another hour or two until it closed for the day.

"Let's eat," Nora says as we pass it and she grabs Ren's hand and drags him into the followed by everyone else except for myself, Pyrrha and the man.

"Is she always like that with him?" he asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha answered with a slight smile on her face.

"How are they so dumb," the man said before walking into the cafeteria and we quickly followed him into the cafeteria. There was almost no one in there at this time except for Cardin, his cronies and Velvet who sat as far away from them as she could. She seemed to notice us walk in and she attempted to come over but she was stopped by Cardin and his cronies who began their usual torture of her.

As they began this there was an obscene amount of power that seemed to come from nowhere but then I saw the man and he seemed to be covered in scales. Before the rest of us had realized where the power was coming from he had already made his way over to where Cardin was tormenting Velvet.

The man then grabbed Cardin and said something that none of us could hear but it seemed to shock Velvet and piss off Cardin. Cardin the pulled out his war hammer and swing it at the man, which even for Cardin was uncharacteristic.

The war hammer shattered on impact with the man and Cardin's cronies then attacked him and like their leaders weapons they too shattered on impact with the man. Then all of Cardin's team went flying smashing into the walls all around the cafeteria. They were stuck in the wall and obviously knocked out and the man seemed to ask Velvet if she was okay and when she nodded her head he walked over to where everyone else was sitting. Needless to say everyone's mouths were agape in shock and in horror including mine.

Things might just start to get even more interesting now.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone. I know the story isn't all that interesting in this chapter but it gets a lot better and if you're willing to read more you'll see that I wasn't lying.**

 **Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Blake POV*

The man whom we still had no name sat down right in front of me out our table after literally implanting Team CRDL into the cafeteria walls as if it was an everyday thing.

His face showed almost no emotion except for hunger that only showed on his face as he looked at the food that was on my plate. Seeing what he had just done I decided that giving him my food might be a good idea and I begin to slide my tray over to him.

He immediately puts his hand up at my movement and shakes his head, he then got up looked around until he found where the food was and immediately walked over to it. The people working there were just as frightened as the rest of us and it was evident as they shakily handed him food.

Once he had his food he walked back over to where we were, put his food down in front of me and began to sit down but before he could he stopped himself and walked back over to Velvet, who was still standing in shock as the rest of us were (only we were sitting). He seemed to again ask her if she was alright and when she nodded her head again he turned around coming back over and gestured at the same time for Velvet to follow. She did and when she began to follow he had a smile that could've hypnotized a goddess on his face. That smile, however, disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he was back to his straight face, which was admittedly pretty handsome.

He then sat down in front of me and Velvet, who had come over with him, now sat to the right of him. Before any of us could say anything though he began to eat his food, which was steak and mash potatoes. The food stood no chance and was scarfed down with complete ease.

We all just watched him in silence as he ate before he stopped eating about halfway through his steak and said, "You should eat too before you can't anymore, someone's coming." He then went straight back to eating his food after he said that.

We all had an pretty good guess as to who exactly that person was and taking no time at all after that statement we all began to follow his lead and scarf down our food.

The first one done out of all of us, besides the man, was Jaune who was quickly followed by Yang. She had seemed to be a lot more playful with him in the past couple of days but that wasn't my business at all, although I've already placed my bets with Ruby and Weiss on what will happen between the two but then there is Pyrrha. We all have our bets in now so there's no changing.

The man seemed to notice this as well, especially the way Yang's face was reddening whenever Jaune touched her. Luckily for Jaune though Pyrrha was to engrossed in her food to notice that. All the man did though was look at all three of them and smile, he definitely knew what was going on.

Not seconds after noticing this I was able to finish my food just as the door to the cafeteria door blew open to reveal our combat instructor, Mrs. Goodwitch. She had her usual slight scowl on that changed to an actual scowl once she saw where Team CRDL was still implanted in the cafeteria walls, all still unconscious.

She quickly got all four boys out of the wall with a flick of her ridding crop and brought all four of them to her feet. As they all got there, still unconscious, some medical people from the infirmary came into the cafeteria, picked the boys up and then left.

Once they were gone she briskly walked over to us and asked who did it completely ignoring the man who had his head on the table and was sleeping, she must've assumed that he was just another student as she couldn't see his face. However, when she asked that question he got up, looked at her and said, "me."

"Why would you do that Mr…"

"You can call me Mr. Ceribri"

"Why would you do that Mr. Ceribri?"

"Because I wanted to. They were picking on someone who was choosing not to fight back, it's pretty easy to see that she could kill them if she wanted," he says. We all have a shocked looks on our faces except for Mrs. Goodwitch who took it very smoothly.

"Are you a student here?" she asked after a minute or so of silence.

"No."

"Where are you from then?" she asked.

Pointing up and to the right he says, "About Three Billion miles that way." None of us really took his statement at face value but there was something about his voice and the way he said it told me that he wasn't lying.

"If that is the truth, then why are you here?" she asked with obvious skepticism.

"Three reasons. The first being that this is one of only 3 galaxies left in the universe that has life in it. Second being that my wife is in a different city for a music concert she's in that doesn't begin for another three days and the final reason being that I was really bored."

"So you decided to come three billion miles away from home because you were bored?" she asked with shock instead of skepticism this time.

"Yes. Also, I could get back home within the next five minutes if I wanted to," he says looking her straight in the eyes. Again it was a ridiculous statement but I felt myself being convinced.

"Well then will you follow me?" Mrs. Goodwitch asked him emanating power equal to the power we felt earlier in an attempt to intimidate him but it backfired.

"Yes," he says and the blast of power that came off of him must've been equal to a bomb going off in my face leaving me stunned, smoking and flat on my back. Being the first one up after this happened I noticed that it had happened to everyone else and the only one that was left standing was Mrs. Goodwitch who had an almost terrified look in her eyes if that was even possible for our teacher.

*Professor Ozpin POV*

I've never felt anything like that. What in God's name could that be? I ask myself as the tremendous wave of power washed over me and then disappeared just as quickly.

Getting up from my chair after it passed I look out my window to see Mrs. Goodwitch coming towards my building with a man in jeans and a white T. It was obvious that this was the being in which the power came from, there was no doubt in my mind at this as just looking at him made me uneasy. A feat that no one else has ever achieved.

My suspicions about the man being the culprit of the power came true as when he entered my room accompanied by Glynda. It wasn't that he was projecting his powers but the way he held himself and the fact that Glynda looked scared that told me this was the man. Maybe he can be an ally.

"Please sit down," I say in my usual voice right after taking a sip of my coffee.

"Thanks," he says sitting down in the chair.

"So what brings you here to my school?" I ask after he had gotten into the chair.

"Just looking around," he says as he actually began to look around the room.

"And that includes sending four of my students to the infirmary?" I ask him and I began to sip my coffee waiting for his reply. However, he waited until I was finished sipping the coffee until he spoke again.

"Better than a graveyard," it was an offhanded comment as if he didn't care and that it was no big deal but something told me that he would do it without a second's hesitation if he wanted to.

"I must ask that you refrain from doing that sir," I say.

"And I won't, they've probably learned their lessons. But if they haven't that a whole other deal. I won't kill them though if that's what you're thinking," he says and I let out a sigh of relief but then he continued. "There are things much worse than dying."

This not only shocked me to my core but it also made me actually scared for only the 5th time in my life. It then occurred to me that he still hasn't looked at me this entire time and that he's been surveying the room our entire conversation. This left me a little disgruntled but that soon faded as he looked at me and I wished in that instant that he had never looked at me.

When our eyes met I could see everything that ever happened to him and everything he went through. Those weren't even that scary though as the scariest part was when I realized that some of things happening were caused by him. It gave me nightmares on the spot just looking at his eyes.

This was starting to get a little too far out of my control. Time to reign it back in and make him answer some questions.

"So, (sip of coffee) other than the boys you attacked earlier do you harbor any intent to hurt anyone?" I ask. He looks again at me but what I had seen earlier was gone and replaced by what looked like curiosity but also an intent to do something.

"No, I don't intend you harm your students to that level again unless the situation calls for it," I let out a rather big sigh of relief at this as I knew the instant he came into my room that he ever opposed me I would lose. "However, I would like to train one of them in particular," he says after my sigh.

"Which one?" I ask genuinely curious. I wonder who he picked. All of the eight that found him have an incredible amount of potential to become top tier hunters and huntresses. The top three in my mind would be Miss Nikos, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose. However, Mr. Arc has the greatest potential out of all of them but I fear that he won't make it due to the fact of where his abilities are now.

"The tall blonde one. Jaune, I think his name was," he says scratching his chin.

"Why would you want him?" I asked in a calm tone and I was curious as to his reason.

"He has the most potential he just has no idea how to use it. I believe that I can remedy that pretty quickly," he says with complete confidence.

"And when exactly do you plan on starting that?" I ask him and he slowly smiled bearing pearly white teeth but they seemed to shine blood red.

"Next week, sometime when they are practicing fighting. Which I assume is your class," he says looking towards Glynda and she only responded with a nod. "I will begin his training during one of those classes but first I need to know when your classes are actually held?" he asked looking at Glynda.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2-5pm," she says looking at him seeming to give him attitude. He could only chuckle at that.

"You're just like my wife's sister," he says still chuckling. "I like that, she's a good person." This statement was followed by almost two minutes of silence before it was broken by myself.

"So, (sip of coffee) what will you be doing in the meantime while you wait for next Thursday. It is only Wednesday, you have over a week to wait," I say to him and the back of my mind was wondering from where exactly this man was from.

"I'm going to go home. I'm not going to sit and wait here for an entire week, I have things to do back home. Having sex with my wife and supporting her and her music being a few of the many," he says with a smile before standing up from the chair and leaving. Both Glynda and I just waited where he was until he was completely gone.

"What do you think?" I say to Glynda still looking at the door he had left through.

"I don't think he has any reason to lie to us. I am, however, worried about the way he'll go about starting the training Mister Arc," she says with her always present motherly tone.

"Well, we can only wait and see. For now, we'll interfere if need be," I say to her offhandedly while finishing my cup of coffee.

"I hope we don't have to," she said before leaving the room and myself.

"You're not the only one thinking that way," I say to myself

Just then there was an earth shattering boom from the middle of campus. At the same time all the glass in my room and probably the campus exploded, it even got in my coffee forcing me to get another cup. It was safe to assume that the explosion was him going to his home, where ever that may be.

~1 week and one day later~

*Jaune POV*

Holy hell. I did it! I finally beat the bastard, and fair and square to boot.

Cardin lay on his back in front me still unconscious from the hit he had taken to the face from the pummel of my sword. It had knocked the giant bully out as soon as it made contact and the feeling of satisfaction was undeniably bigger than any before.

My hands were already up in the air in celebration as a blur of gold and red came out of nowhere tackling me to the ground. The blurs ended up being both Pyrrha and Yang, who had started to help train me with Pyrrha about a month ago. They both had giant smiles on their faces and they were both simultaneously congratulating me on my victory. We were still on the ground smiling when there was an audible 'ahem' behind us belonging to Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Since you both are so energetic how about Mister Arc's victory how about you both fight to calm down," she says in her usual teacher tone but I could tell that she was also happy at my improvement.

"Okay," they both say getting up and going to the locker rooms to get on their fighting clothes as they were still in their school uniform. Cardin, on the other hand, got up and went to his team while I went to my friends who were watching from the bleachers and seemed to be just as happy.

"Great job Jaune," yelped Ruby who was quickly hushed by Weiss but she also gave a nod of congratulations.

"OUR FEARLESS LEADER IS AWESOME," Nora yelled and Ren looked as if he was going to calm her down but he quickly deemed it too much effort and didn't try. He also gave a nod of congratulations to me just as Weiss had done. Blake however, said nothing as I sat next to her and waited for the two girls to come from the training room.

"Do you know why they both tackled me?" I then asked as the question popped out of both my mind and my mouth at the same time. She turned her head with an ice cold expression on it and said with an extreme amount of malice.

"You're an idiot."

As she finished her words both Pyrrha and Yang had come out of the locker room and were now facing each other at the center of the ring. Something felt off about the two now though, they seemed to be ready to kill the other. Although you would expect this in a fight the level at which they were emanating this was beyond anything anyone here has felt.

Before they could start though there was a gigantic explosion at the doors exploding outwards towards us. We were able to dodge in time but the bleachers where we had been were destroyed. There was then a cloud of dust where the doors had once been and the man from a week ago strode through but he was completely covered in what looked like red dragon scales.

Mrs. Goodwitch immediately reacted to the situation and started fighting the man but he carelessly swatted everything she threw at him. After only a couple of seconds he had her by the throat in his hands that now looked like claws, he proceeded to slam her onto the ground breaking the cement and knocking her out cold.

Ruby immediately attacked him and she was quickly followed by Nora, Yang, Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss. I would've gone too but when I got up there was a cold piece of metal on my throat and a man's voice speaking into my ear, "Just watch."

It didn't even look like a fight to me though as he was dodging, blocking and countering everything they threw at him as if it was child's play and as quickly as it had begun he began to end it. His first two victims were Ruby and Weiss as he grabbed Ruby's cape, spun around at lightning like speed and threw her into Weiss. This sent both of them cascading into the wall out cold. Next up was Nora, when she attacked planning to avenge both Ruby and Weiss her swing seemed to get a little long as she tried to get as much power as possible behind the swing. Seeing this he took advantage of this and disarmed Nora by grabbing her Warhammer, kicking her in the stomach in the literal blink of an eye dislodging the Warhammer from her grasp and in the same motion he brought he Warhammer around and hit her dead in the chest sending her flying into one of the pillars out cold.

At this point in time both Pyrrha and Yang were going all out against the guy but he dodged them and countered all their attacks as they were nothing to him. As he tossed them back again they both flopped onto the stomachs and struggled to get back up but at this time a green glow began to illuminate the room, it was coming from Ren.

He moved faster than anything I've ever seen easily outpacing lighting itself. However, this wasn't nearly enough to stop him. The man was able to close both of his eyes, put one hand behind his back, and still block all of Ren's attacks as if he was fighting a child.

Ren's power didn't last long either as almost ten seconds later the glow was gone and he was panting in front of the man. The man then lifted his hand and flicked Ren in the head sending him flying into the stands next to me at an unprecedented speed.

By this time both Yang and Pyrrha had gotten up and were stumbling towards the man refusing to give up. Their attacks were feeble and week and all the man did was grab their wrists, twist them around and slam both of them to the ground one hand on each of their necks.

He then looked up at me and said, "Choose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to** _ **Fruff Fruff**_ **for commenting on my story. Your work is awesome, please keep up the good work.**

* * *

*Professor Ozpin POV*

~Earlier that Day~

He's here. I can feel his power just from standing in my office, it is truly amazing how just one man could harbor so much power. My curiosity made me want to study the man but there was something that told me that he had already gone through something like that and that it hadn't ended well for those studying him. It's probably better to just watch from a distance and gather as much information as possible from just observing him until I have enough information.

Today was the day too where he was going to begin his training with Jaune. To say that I felt uneasy at this would be a mere understatement as a feeling of growing dread quickly enraptured me at this realization. Something was definitely going to go wrong today, it might be good to call in some people just in case things got really out of hand. You can never be too careful especially considering who exactly my students were and who their parents were.

Now, to decide who to call. Glynda will be there either way teaching the class and James is too far away for him to help. The parents of the children might do, but I don't think they'll be here in time. Maybe I could give them an incentive to get here early. Yeah, I can do that.

I then proceed to call Taiyang (father to Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long), there's just the ringing of the scroll for several seconds until he answers.

"Hello, Ozpin? What's going on," he says.

"You're daughters are in a predicament with a boy, you…hello?" he had already hung up and was most definitely rushing here. He was always a tiger for his little ones, especially after both Raven and Summer left him.

Next up was the Nikos family. Again it took only several seconds before they answered the call.

"What is it Ozpin?" Mrs. Nikos asked, cold as usual.

"Your daughter is severely injured and she isn't coping well. You'll need to come and get her," I say and she hangs up immediately without a word. She'll be here with three hours.

Next was the Lie and Valkyrie family. They were currently living together so it should be easy.

"What's going on Ozpin, everything A-O-Kay?" asked Mr. Valkyrie who happened to answer the phone this time.

"Ren finally did it, for real this time. I'll need your help in containing your daughter," that was all I needed to say before he hung up the phone. Him along with his wife and the Mister Lie's mother and father will be her within the next couple of hours. The reason for this being is that everyone knew that Nora loved Ren but very few knew that Ren felt the same way and the last time this happened where she thought he finally confessed she destroyed half a forest in excitement, she was 12 at the time.

Mrs. Belladonna doesn't have a family unfortunately so next up was the Arc family.

"Ozpin! It's been forever! What is it?" Jonah Arc said through the scroll, he was always a happy person except when it came to people messing with his children. Madelyn, his wife was the same way so it shouldn't be that hard to get them here.

"Something is going to happen to your boy. I'm not sure if it will be good or bad but the way it will happen will not be peaceful. That is all I can tell you," I say to him through the scroll and there's silence for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," he said calmly and if you didn't know him you would've thought he was actually calm but I knew that he was already preparing to fight.

Now finally the Schnee family. The father will be quite easy to get here.

"The hell do you want four eyes," came the voice of Mr. Schnee through the scroll.

"You want payback?" I ask him.

"More than anything," he says back.

"Then come to Beacon. We'll fight in the combat room at 2 today," I say and there's silence on the other line. He had already hung up and was preparing to come over here.

That should do. They'll all get here about the same time, around 1:30. Let the games begin.

~Five minutes before Mr. Ceribri shows up~

"Why are we all here?! And why did you lie to all of us," Taiyang yelled in my office.

He was the most vocal out of everyone there as most of them say for Taiyang, Mr. Schnee and the Valkyrie's realized that he wouldn't call them here for just a joke and that something might actually happen.

"I would like to know the very same thing Ozpin?! I was supposed to have an important meeting today and the only reason I came was to wipe the floor with that grey mop of yours," Mr. Schnee say's disdainfully.

"I too would like to know? I don't understand why you would call us out here if it wasn't beyond important but I don't see anything that would need us," Mrs. Valkyrie said looking at me.

This statement caused an uproar among everyone there. There was no slowing down for them as they all began to yell at each other. I didn't say anything as they continued to both rant and argue amongst themselves, the whole while I just watching the commotion sipping my coffee. After a minute or two of this it finally became too noisy for me and I did something I rarely ever did. I yelled at them to quit down and they did almost immediately.

"If you would like to know what exactly is going on then you will all need to be quite and listen," I say after yelling at them. They continued to be silent and I then continued.

"You all know how to meditate and some of you will not have to for this," I say pausing for a couple of seconds before continuing. "I know you can all feel it, the power washing over you know is one from a single solitary man who has the power to destroy us. Now I do not believe that he is bad man but he has chosen to train Mister Arc, your son: Jonah, Madelyn. His intentions are true in that area but I believe that he will harm your children in order to reach his goal. I only ask that you watch over them for the time being," I say and there's collective nodding all around.

That's when there was a giant explosion coming from the combat hall. They'll knew it was the man and they rushed off to help their children.

~Current time~

*Jaune POV*

"Choose who will live and who will die," the man says again for almost the fifth time but my brain just wouldn't work until the man or woman with the sword at my throat smacked me upside the head.

"You need to choose or he'll just kill them both. Don't let him decide for you," they say and this time I can make out from the voice that it was probably a woman in her forties.

I couldn't choose between the two. They were both my friends and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I chose one of them to die instead of the other. This was just too much for me, someone help me. God? Anyone? Someone just help me, I don't want this.

Out of some miracle unlike any I've ever seen before my prayers were answered by whatever gods there were and all of our parents came rushing through the door and surrounded the man. I could've touched the killing intent that they all had around them after seeing what had happened, especially from the giant blonde man who I could only assume was Mr. Xiao Long. He was glowing bright yellow and it the power coming off him was beyond scary.

That being said every other parent had a similar aura about them as they stood surrounding the man with faces of stone and their weapons drawn. Gauntlets for Mr. Xiao Long, dual wielded .44's from Mr. Schnee (I assumed), a Katana for both of Ren's parents, heavy machine guns that looked like they could change to hammer's for Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie, A spear almost identical to Pyrrha's for her mother and a giant broadsword for Mr. Nikos, sword and shield for my father and two short swords that changed into pistols for my mom.

Still though in the face of all of this the man looked completely undisturbed. He calmly released the two girls from his grip, stood up and beckoned for the woman who had been holding her sword at my neck to come to him.

She was there before he finished his gesture but there was no wind or explosion like when the man did it. She then grabbed the two girls at his feet and teleported back to where I was putting the two girls on either side of me in the bleachers.

They then began to talk and it was just loud enough for me to hear.

"Leave or you will end up worse than you're children," he says. This was answered rather unpleasantly by Yang's father who shot straight at the man at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for a human. However, the man raised his hand quicker than Yang's father moved and grabbed him by the throat completely stopping him in his tracks. The man then raised him off his feet and tossed him into the wall at a speed that caused me to go deaf for a couple of seconds from the shock wave.

Looking at the remaining adults they were obviously shaken after seeing what the man had done so effortlessly to the person who was undoubtedly the most powered up at that moment. However, they stood their ground for preparing for an upcoming fight that they were going to lose but they stood their ground for their children. For me and the rest of us.

Mr. Xiao Long then entered the room through the whole that was created when he was thrown into the wall. He was completely covered in blood and actually looked like a red painted still-life character. The vigor he had before had only increased now and the intent to kill the man in front of him was all the more amplified by his semblance that was now causing him to spark. He didn't attack though as he only walked back to where he had been previously standing and took up a fighting stance there waiting for the others to attack.

The moment Mr. Xiao Long was in his stance Mr. Schnee started to fire round after round at the man. To my despair the bullets bounced off the man harmlessly but Mr. Schnee apparently had a plan as when the bullets made contact smoke came out and after only three shots the man was covered in smoke from his waist up.

Mr. Nikos took advantage of this and charged along with, Mr. Xiao Long, Mr. and Mrs. Valkyrie (whose weapons did turn into hammers) and Mr. Lie.

All of them had direct hits on the upper torso of the man inside of the smoke. There was no way that he could still be alive after that, nothing should be able to survive that but my worst fears came to pass when the smoke cleared from the man's upper body.

When the smoke cleared it revealed the man only smiling with not even a scratch on his scales. He looked as happy as could be and as if being smashed by the greatest hunters of their generation was no big deal.

All of the parents then stiffened in response to what had just happened. It was at this moment that the realization that this fight wasn't winnable truly dawned on me. We were going to die by the hands of this man and we never even had a chance to begin with and this man was toying with us. And the parents seemed to understand this but they still refused to back down.

Mrs. Nikos was the next to attack but before she could even put her foot down to move forward she was sent flying upwards and through the roof at a velocity equal to the other attacks. There was no doubt in my mind that the man had done this as the tell-tale shockwaves and the wind that followed.

Not leaving his wife out to dry Mr. Nikos shot forward and he was instantly sent straight into the ground face first with his feet upwards. This was again followed by the shockwaves and the wind but this time it sent some of the parents backwards.

"Do you really intend to continue this? I understand your need to protect your children but you're going too far. Two of your friends are already incapacitated and the rest of you will be to within the next minute if you continue," he says and as he finishes Mrs. Nikos comes flying back down and slams into the ground unconscious, breaking the cement floor.

"We have everything to lose so why wouldn't we fight," my father said looking to take action for the first time in this fight. The man returned the statement with a sigh and replied.

"Well, I think we've had enough of testing each other. Let's begin the actual fight," the man says getting into a stance that looked like one a boxer would take in a ring but it was slightly modified.

"I couldn't agree more," Mr. Xiao Long said with a toothy grin. His hair then began burning yellow and his whole body sparked the same color.

He wasn't the only one though as the rest of the parents began to glow and spark as they were fully preparing for the fight, only my father wasn't powering up like the rest of them. He was strangely calm, that meant that he was devising a plan in his head to win and knowing him he might just be able to pull it off against this man. My dad would do anything to win.

It took only thirty seconds for all of the parents to be fully amped up on power before they began channeling their auras in to their weapons making them also glow the owners respective colors, again only my father didn't do this. It was starting to bother me why he wasn't doing anything but I decided to trust him on this. He wouldn't just sit idly by.

As the parents swords increased in brightness from their auras the weapons also began to emit an aura of their own and not the one supplied to them from their owners. This was an ancient technique that was used in weapons but I thought that it was extinct, apparently it wasn't though but that was a damn good thing now.

At what seemed to be the height of their weapons powers all of the parents attacked except for my father. Either way that didn't bother me as I was too absorbed in the parents fight with the man.

It was absolutely stunning to watch our parents fight. The coordination, skill and amount of power they all possessed was amazing as they all fought the man on equal footing attacking him from every direction creating explosion after explosion within the five foot radius around where the man had been standing and where they were fighting.

The Valkyrie's using their hammers to create powerful blows to the man's side, back and chest created openings all around the body that were exploited by my mother with her short swords and Mr. Schnee who shot at and hit every opening that was presented. Even so, all of my mother's slashes and Mr. Schnee's shots left only mere scratches at most on the man's scales.

However, that wasn't their only fight plan as Yang's Father along with Ren's parents attacked in tandem. Yang's father would attack him straight up forcing the man to block and defend with his arms creating even more openings for not only Ren's parents but also the other parents who always took advantage of this. Unlike my mom, Mr. Schnee and Nora's parents though Ren's parents were much less focused on the main body of the man and mostly went for the ligaments all around the man's body. Their swords never penetrated the scales but it was obvious that they were effecting the man's ability to fight as he was starting to stumble from the attacks on his leg ligaments.

The parents then had one final real push against the man.

First Nora's parents jumped back changing their weapons into their heavy machine gun modes and started blasting away at the man. They were quickly joined by Mr. Schnee who along with the Valkyrie's put all of their aura into the bullets giving them more power. Taking advantage of this Yang's father began trying to smash the man's legs and head in. He wasn't the only one as all of the others attacked every single little spot on the man.

This onslaught of pure power lasted three minutes and in this time the rest of the kids, including Pyrrha and Yang, started to stir and watch the fight between the man and their parents. They knew not to interfere in the fight as they would just get caught in the crossfire and make it more difficult for their parents to fight the man.

Once it all ended though and our parents jumped backwards away from the man he stood tall as if he was an unmovable mountain completely unscathed from our parents onslaught that even the king of the Grimm's would have no chance at surviving from.

"My turn," the man then said loud enough for everyone in the building to hear. This filled both my heart and soul but nothing but pure and absolute dread. Only our deaths could come from this.

The man then disappeared and reappeared in front of the parents excluding my father who was over ten feet from them.

I didn't even see the attacks the man did but I could sure as hell feel them as the blasts of power and the shockwaves hit me like a tsunami would hit a city, completely flattening me against the floor. Although the power from this was unlike anything I'd ever felt, even from our parents just now, it was gone as soon as it had arrived. However, when I was actually able to sit myself up from the absolute blast of power from the man all our parents, say for my father, were all gone and had exited through the walls. This fact was made rather evident by the seven new holes in the building.

Although they had been thrown out of the building like ragdolls they were all reasonably close to us, the farthest being three miles away in the Emerald Forest, and they were already on their way back.

The man stood right where he had been the entire fight too looking completely undisturbed by what was happening and had just happened. That is until he saw my father still standing there.

"You might've made a difference. I can see how much power you have and it dwarfed the others amount. Why didn't you fight," he asked.

"Because I too can see how much power you have and I know that even if I did fight it wouldn't have made a difference," my father says turning to face the man straight up. "That is why I would like to challenge you to a duel. Only swords, no powers, just us," my father says continuing.

The man seemed to contemplate this before answering. "I would love to take you up on your offer but I, unfortunately, have never handled a sword in my life and that would make the fight unfair. You can, however, fight my friend over there. She has trained with swords her whole life, as I see you have too and she is almost as powerful as me. What do you say knight?" he says the last words making them sound like a complement, as they were.

My father turned around towards me to look at the woman that stood next to me. He then looked back at the man who was now sitting down cross legged and nodded.

The woman then disappeared from the bleachers and reappeared in front of my father with her sword raised, it was only at this time did I see that the woman's blade was a katana.

Their fight started in an instant with no picking of rules or anything. Just a fight until one of them gave up. By now too everyone was now awake and watching the fight.

The woman was the first one to make a move swinging her katana in a downward motion at my father who blocked and parried the strike with only his shield knocking away the woman's sword and ramming her with a shield charge. She was quickly dodged though and somehow made it out of that situation with almost no scratches.

Grabbing her sword that lay on the ground next to her she again charged him and began to attack in the same way. My father raised his shield to do the exact same thing as before but at the last moment she redirected her katana at an angle avoiding the shield and she then lunged forward towards my father who literally bent his back flat to the ground to avoid the sword. That wasn't the end of her attack though as just as quickly as she had lunged she changed her grip on the sword and plunged it towards my father's chest. Thankfully though he was able to react in just enough time to redirect her sword with his. The only drawback to that though was that it left his sword arm wide open for the woman who took advantage of the opportunity.

She slid her sword from where it was between my father's chest and his arm, as he was standing now, and put the blade of her sword on the inner most part of his arm. She then slid the sword back towards her cutting the inner part of my dad's arm. That wasn't the end though as she shot forward faster than any human should've been able to go without power, if I wasn't watching her power specifically I would've said that she was using power. However, as she shot forward the sword came with slicing my dad's arm and as the sword came off of his arm she shot her sword diagonally upwards slicing my dad's shoulder blade and in the same motion she sliced downwards at a diagonal only towards my dad's left shoulder blade. His arms then just dropped to his side, the fight was over.

"I give," he said as the woman held her sword to his neck.

The man got up from once the fight was over and motion for the woman to go back to where she had been.

"I commend you for trying. That was undeniably a fantastic effort but now I have to get back to the down and dirty so if you wouldn't mind," the man says to my father gesturing rather respectfully towards the bleachers. My father nodded and then left the man and went to the bleachers.

"Now, again. Choose who lives and who dies," he says and my father's head instantly snapped back at them man. His wounds were instantly healed by his aura and he attacked him. Only to be effortlessly countered and sent at lighting like speed through a wall and out of the building.

"Choose," the woman then said to me once my father was gone.

There was no way out of this, someone was going to die and that pained me uncontrollably but then an idea popped in my head. An idea that would've caused me to be ridiculed by the teacher if I said this for a question of choice. Everything could be lost with this or everything could be saved. Hopefully it was the latter.

"I've made my choice," I say going down to the arena and stood in front of the man preparing to make possibly the worst and final mistake of my life.

"Let's hear it then," he says to me.

"All of them. I choose all of them to live," I say hoping that he would either be okay with it or let me have another answer do to my stupidity.

The man looked at me with satisfaction as a smile swept across his face.

"Good answer," he says continuing to smile.

Relief and anger flushed over my body and I fell to the ground.

"That was it. All that and my answer was that damn simple," I say to him visibly angry.

"Yes. First lesson you'll learn from me is that there is always a way out," he says crouching down to be on eye level with me. I let that wash over me for a second before I realized that he said it like there will be more lessons.

"Wait? First lesson, like there will be more?" I say.

"Yes. I'll be training you in my free time from now on," he says with a smile. My only response to this was a dumbfounded look before he continued.

"And I already know what your first lesson will be," he says pausing waiting for me to ask what it was.

"What?" I say after getting the hint.

"Understanding the signals women give you and trust me when I say that you need a lot of help in that section," he says laughing before sitting back down on his butt.

~Two minutes before the fight in the women's locker room~  
*Pyrrha POV*

I was ready to go with all my armor on and my spear and shield in hand ready to fight Yang. She was a good friend but I will not hesitate to crush her in this fight, especially if my suspicions about her were right. The room was silent now too as we both shut both of our lockers and proceeded to walk to the entrance of the arena but as we got to the doors Yang stopped me.

"I don't intend to roll over. He'll be mine," she said it shocked me that she was so forward with it but my suspicions were now confirmed.

"And neither do I," I respond to her. She could only smile and then walk through the doors and I quickly followed.

* * *

 **And that is all for today.**

 **Leave a review. All criticism and praise is welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the support and thanks _Fruff Fruff_ for sending so many people my way. Your help is much appreciated  
This was supposed to be a shorter chapter but it got kinda long so here it is. **

*****Also, this chapter contains a Lemon so all those reading are warned***  
Please don't let it prevent you from reading or enjoying it. Thanks**

* * *

*Ozpin POV*

It had now been just over two days since the incident with Mr. Ceribri, my student and their parents. It had been one hell of a nightmare for me especially afterwards when I had to explain to the parents that Mr. Ceribri will be around their children when he trains Jaune.

The looks from Taiyang, the Nikos' and the Valkyrie's could've killed any normal man anywhere in this world in a matter of seconds but it did nothing to me. They may be angry but they wouldn't risk this education just for being angry. Oh the perks of being headmaster here continued to amaze me every day. Even the coffee was getting better after I asked them to amp it up, they never did that for me when I was teaching.

All the parents eventually calmed down though and some went there ways back to their towns but a few stayed for reasons they didn't tell me but it definitely had something to do with Mr. Ceribri.

The parents who stayed were Jonah, Taiyang and Mr. Nikos. Despite how Mr. Ceribri man handled them as a whole, especially the Nikos', the three who stayed were undoubtedly the strongest hunters, excluding myself, on the planet right now. They were currently staying together in a room on the far side of the dorms away from everyone which incidentally was their old room when they were students at Beacon. This made since considering their track record as trouble makers here as they were on adjoining teams, much like team JNPR and team RWBY this year, when they attended Beacon.

Putting them near the students like that made me fearful something might happen, especially if it involved Miss Xiao Long or Miss Rose and a boy. The dorm would probably be destroyed by Taiyang trying to get him.

Not only that though but Mr. Ceribri was now staying in the room across from them along with his wife who had just only arrived 10 minutes ago in Mr. Ceribri's room, I was informed of this by Glynda who was informed of this by Mr. Ceribri.

His wife, whose name was Scarlet apparently, had been brought via what looked like teleportation by the swordswoman who had easily defeated Jonah, something I thought I'd never see. What was even more impressive about this woman beating Jonah was that the she was blind. She seemed to see everything before it actually happened.

Either way not only were the student's going to have to tread carefully around the new arrivals but everyone else will. That being said though they all seemed like very good people and they had yet to be introduced to everyone and I don't think Mr. Ceribri's wife has even left their room yet. Maybe I should go introduce myself to them; although I've met him I don't believe I've properly introduced myself to Mr. Ceribri.

~10 minutes later at Mr. Ceribri's door~

I knock once and almost immediately the door is opened by the blind woman. She didn't say anything but only gestured for me to come into the room where I found Mr. Ceribri sitting at one of the desks going over what looked like notes in a notebook and the beds changed into bunk beds, but actual bunk beds and not the ones you would find in Team RWBY's room. Some sheets were draped down the side and front of the top bunk completely blocking the view of the bottom bunk that was probably where his wife was sleeping.

"Hello Professor. What brings you here?" Mr. Ceribri said in an incredibly polite way that I wasn't expecting as he looked up from his notebook on the desk.

"I wanted to properly introduce myself to you as we never really got to that part when we talked over a week ago," I say after a couple of seconds of silence. During the time it took me to say this the blind woman walked past me without making a sound and proceeded to jump onto the bed, also without a sound.

"That's very kind of you," he says extending his right hand towards me. I take it and we shake hands.

"My name is Bryce and some of my friends call me the Devil Dragon but I only let my closest friends call me that," he says as we finish the handshake and release each other's hand.

"My name is Ozpin. No other name has ever belonged to me," I say honestly not making him be the only one to say anything. This was followed by almost a minute of silence before the man sat down at his chair and looked up at me.

"So what is the real reason you came here today?" he says.

"I actually did want to properly introduce myself," I say, "But I also wanted to know more about the man who man handled the strongest warriors alive this world has to offer. Bryce could only smile at that.

"I was blessed with powers unlike anyone else's in the universe. I will tell you more about me but for now that's all you're really going to get," he says but I give him my stern teacher look and he chuckled at it but obliged and began to tell me one more thing about himself, but it was more like showing.

Taking off his shirt and pants revealed to me that his entire upper body say for the neck up and the elbows down was completely covered in scars. His legs were much the same way but they only went down to his knees. I initially thought they were scars gotten from training or an accident but after I looked at them carefully it dawned on me that a lot of the cuts were far too precise and surgical for an accident. Those scars were made by someone and Bryce didn't seem to be the person to self-harm, so my mind immediately jumped to torture.

"For how long did they have you?" I ask him as he began to put his clothes back on.

"Exactly six months. I the total amount of sleep I got was less than 100 hours in total and I only got food once every three weeks. They never gave me water either as I got water from them when they tortured me with it," he says to me as he was finishing putting everything on.

"Why didn't you escape? It should've been pretty easy for someone like yourself," I say to him genuinely curious as to why he would allow something like that to happen to him.

"Because I needed to repent for everything I had done up to that point," he says and that effectively ended the conversation and my visit to his room. Time to go.

* * *

~Several Minutes Later~

*Jonah Arc POV*

Kell (Mr. Nikos), Taiyang and I were all walking back from the showers when a woman about 5' 11" walked past us. She was probably the most beautiful woman any of us had ever seen. She had the perfect toned body accompanied by a fantastic ass, well sized boobs and a face that would've made god faint accompanied by red hair and green eyes that complimented her face all the more. She looked similar to Pyrrha in just her hair and eye color but other than that they had no resemblance to each other.

Kell and I could only look though as the woman walked by but Taiyang was a bachelor and he took full advantage of the situation. He walked over to the woman and started to hit on her, he always was a flirt. However, it seriously backfired on him this time. The woman sent him flying past Kell and I at a speed almost like lightning. We were both to shocked to speak but then the woman spoke.

"My husband may be merciful but I will not be," she said to us and Taiyang as he was already picking himself out of the wall. We could only nod in agreement and fear as she said this.

* * *

~Several Minutes Later~

*Jaune POV*

I knock on the door to the man's room and the door opened before I could even hit the door a second time. The man had answered the door and he beckoned for me to come with him to the desk at which he had a notebook out with notes written in it.

"Did you do what I asked you to?" he asked extending his hands out.

"Yes," I reply and put a notebook in his hands. It contained every situation in which I felt that Yang and Pyrrha acted weird in any way. I didn't really get what the purpose was of this but he said that this would be the first lesson.

"Good," he says looking over my notes. "I expect you on the rooftop tonight," he says and I'm about to tell him that I was going to be there with Yang and Pyrrha tonight anyways but he cut me off. "I know you'll be there with them. I'll only really be observing today."

"If you don't mind me asking but what exactly will you be training me in?" I ask after he cut me off.

"My job in your training to teach you how to use your powers in the most effective way possible. I will also train your body to become the strongest one here. You will also learn advanced forms of martial arts from me, but I will not be teaching you in swordplay or anything like that. That job will be left to my associate over there," he says gesturing towards the woman on the top bunk who was currently taking a nap.

"Is that all you need me for now?" I ask after a couple of minutes of silence by which he had turned his attention back to his notes.

"Yes, it is," he says off handedly and I leave the room.

Well, I guess I'll have to wait until tonight to meet him again. What was bothering me though is why he would need those notes on how Yang and Pyrrha acted around me, it's not like they liked me or anything. Or maybe they did… Nah, they just see me as a friend.

* * *

*Bryce POV*

I begin to look over the notes he had taken on the two girls behavior and after reading it truly dawned on me just how much of an idiot this kid was. That being said I was never very good with women and if Scarlet hadn't made the first move I don't know when or if I would've ever caught on but this was ridiculous. Scarlet's hints were really subtle but these two girls were practically throwing themselves at him and judging from the amount they both had Pyrrha had been trying for a lot longer than Yang.

It took me only 20 minutes to actually get sick of reading about this that I eventually put the notebook down and went to the bottom bunk where my wife was sleeping.

As I neared her hands instantly whipped out towards me, grabbed me and pulled me towards here; I had seen this coming but there was no reason to stop it. She then pulled me close to her and we began kissing with extreme pleasure. Eventually I was fully on top of her and I pulled off her shirt with revealing her ample breasts as she wasn't wearing a bra on. As I leaned down to suck on one of the nipples I reached to the other with my other hand and began to squeeze her breast.

As my mouth came in contact with her nipple on the breast I was going for she let out a sharp breath that was quickly followed by a quite moan. As she moaned my left hand on her other breast began to massage the her breast more and more and even pinch and tease her nipple causing her to moan even louder from both my mouth on one breast and my hand on the other.

As to not make her grow impatient as I could already feel her wetness through panties on my leg I let go of her breast which made her whine missing my touch by as I pulled off her panties she knew what was coming. She grew even wetter as she looked at me staring at her pussy, something that will never get old in my eyes. I then lower my head down to her inner thighs and begin to tease them with slow deliberate kisses taking me from her inner thigh to her pussy.

She was already so wet that she was dripping at this point but I decided to tease her just a little bit more. I breathe heavily all over her sensitive spots causing her to moan and plead with me to touch her. I keep teasing her that way and by licking her pussy once or twice but not actually going down on her. This continued until she was begging for me to go down on her and when I finally did she came almost instantaneously. Her legs gripped my head like a vice and after a couple of seconds her legs began shaking uncontrollably but they soon subsided and she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Continue. We're not done here," she says and I follow her orders.

I plunge my mouth, face and tongue into her drenched folds and begin to do everything imaginable from reciting the alphabet with my tongue to sucking on her clit. Her moans from this were so loud that I couldn't help but smile and the entire time my face was in her pussy my hands were playing with her breasts needing, caressing and pinching them as best as possible to get her off. It wasn't long until she came again either as she again gripped my head in a vice like grip and then began to shake afterwards.

By this point she was begging for me.

"Please.. I want it… Please," she said in between pants as she recovered from her second climax.

There was no point in delaying it any further now as I pull down my pants revealing my diamond hard member to her. She only smiled as she spread her legs inviting me in.

I slid in with ease due to how incredibly wet she was from her climaxes. He moan when I went in was so sexy and seductive I thought about pounding her right into the ground right away but I decided against it. Instead I start off slow with her moaning loudly with almost every thrust as by now I knew every single one of her weak spots. Then after a minute of going in and out in the missionary position I stop as I'm imbedded in her up to my hilt and begin to swirl my hips in a circular motion and she went crazy as my member was doing the same inside of her. She came on the spot and she dug her fingers into my back and screamed in ecstasy and her pussy became so tight that it was almost unbearable for me but I held on.

As she was panting and her whole body was shaking from that climax I turn her onto her stomach and lift her butt up. Once she was fully recovered I start going in and out of her pussy in this position but there was no build up this time. I started to pound her as hard as possible and she gasped when this happened but it quickly turned into a moan. Her moans and screams from the pleasure were amazing to hear from her as she began to lose herself in pleasure.

After only about thirty second of this pace she screamed again gripping and pulling at all of the sheets around the bed as she came again. Her whole body was shaking just like before but unlike before I didn't give her any time to recover and I kept pounding into her at the incredible pace. She just kept moaning and yelling from the pleasure and not even a minute after she came a fourth time she came a fifth time completely convulsing on the bed almost ripping the sheets as she pulled them in every direction. This caused me to come out of her as she fell away from me but she immediately whimpered from the loss and I picked her up.

We were standing now as she had her arms around my neck and I was holding her legs spreading her pussy wide for me to see. I then enter her and she instantly moaned from the pure pleasure and again like before there was no build up and I started pounding her mercilessly literally pushing her upwards from the force, if I wasn't so big I would've come out of her.

This standing position was by far her favorite too as she was as tight as ever but she held on for me saying, "Together…. Please….. together." She said panting into my ear and as I hear this I begin to pound into her much faster than the pace had been and within ten seconds she was screaming as she came and the intense tightness she caused forced me to unload my load into her making her come again from the sensation.

At the end of it she was still shaking uncontrollably and she was asleep from the pleasure and ecstasy before she could even stop shaking. I was soon follow her as I kissed her forehead and went to sleep next to her not caring that Wick was giving us a dirty look as he climbed the bed to get to his wife Kristina who was a blind swordsmen just like him. The only difference between the two was that Wick was just slightly more powerful but it wasn't by much.

* * *

~Several Minutes earlier~

*Jonah POV*

Kell, Taiyang and I could only wait for them to be done as they would probably kill us if we disturbed them. I had to admit though that the sounds his wife was making weren't fake. They were 100% real. The only reason I could tell was because I once had a girlfriend who always faked her pleasure; she was my first ever and at least I know what I'm doing now and Madelyn appreciates it, a lot.

* * *

 **So that's it guys. Let me know what you think and just to let you know there will not be many Lemons in this Fan Fic but please let me know how I did on creating it.**

 **Have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. There is no lemons in this chapter just to let y'all know. I didn't get that much feed back on it either so I don't know if it will happen again but please comment that you want me too and I will oblige. That being said that will be the only one involving my OC.**

 **Enjoy the read**

* * *

~That night on the rooftop~

*Pyrrha POV*

Our nightly training session went as usual except for the fact that the man was now watching us from the corner of the roof, legs crisscrossed as he sat down and observed. He didn't say anything either and strictly only watched, that is until we went from armed to unarmed combat. That's where he stepped in and actually began to do things other than just watching from afar.

At first he would only make slight adjustments to Jaune's stance and/or the way he executed a counter, attack or block. When he would do this he would make sure that both Yang and I were done correcting him but the adjustments he would make we either completely missed or were so small that we couldn't have seemed them. However, this did concerned me as several of the adjustments that he would make would sometimes completely contradict what Yang and I had just done to him.

Yang, of course being the hot head that she was immediately got worked up at this and tried to change Jaune back to the way we had put him. This course of action was halted abruptly though as the man told Jaune to do what he had just told him to do (he had just adjusted a kick designed to go to the head). Jaune didn't know what to do at that point as Yang's eyes were flickering red and being Jaune he panicked and went ahead with the kick.

Yang only raised her right hand block the kick as she began to spark even more but this turned out to be a mistake. Jaune's kick had almost tripled in speed from before and when it came in contact with Yang it sent her skidding to the edge of the roof. I could only stare in shock as Yang began to get up from the ground.

None of us really knew what had just happened but the first to register what had happened was Jaune who began to jump up and down from excitement almost shouting in happiness. However, this was not the time to do that as I noticed three strands of golden yellow hair floating to the ground and I wasn't the only one to notice. Not only had she been embarrassed by both the man and Jaune but now her precious hair had been cut and that was a problem for all of us.

I wasn't about to get in her way though. When she got like this she was only instinct and even though I love Jaune this was his problem, it also may be a little payback for never noticing the nuclear hints that I've been dropping. That being said Jaune looked absolutely terrified now as Yang began to spark and her eyes were bright red with her power.

The man though. He just looked amused as if he had seen this before in someone else which was probably the case.

And as if on que Yang burst forwards towards Jaune right as her hairs touched the floor of the roof. Jaune raised his hands, widened his feet and braced for the coming punch and as he did that I sped behind him to catch him in case he went too far. However, neither precaution by either of us was needed as Yang's punch never hit home. However, it did create a significant shock wave that ringed my ears but that didn't perturb me as I was too entranced with what had happened and what was going on.

The man had gotten in front of Jaune in a flash and stopped Yang's powered up punch with just his index finger. What was more outrageous about this was that he didn't even have any of his scales on which meant that he wasn't even using his power. He had just stopped her punch by himself with no help from anything but his body.

I wasn't the only one shocked at this though as Yang looked horrified at what the man had just done with almost no effort. Jaune on the other hand looked like he was about to crap himself out of pure terror at what was happening in front of him.

"I think that's enough for tonight Jaune. Go to bed," the man says to Jaune who was currently standing behind the man to shocked to speak but he followed the order and left leaving only us three. Neither of us wanted to leave as we wanted to know more about this man who had so easily defeated us and our parents and who had just stopped Yang's punch with only a finger. Most people, including myself, can't even take on of her punches head on with full armor.

"I'm assuming you too want to know more about me?" he asked breaking the silence I hadn't realized was there.

"Yes," I say in a polite way hoping the nicer I was the more he would tell.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"For starters. What's your name?" Yang says in a blunt way but it didn't bother the man.

"My name is Mr. Ceribri to you. I told you all this once before but you probably can't remember. Anything else you two want to know, only one more question for today," he says in a playfully mocking tone.

"Yes," I begin. "Why Jaune? Why did you pick Jaune?" I ask.

"Because he has the most potential of anyone else on this world. I'm surprised he isn't the strongest already seeing how powerful that kid is," he says making me even more curious as to why he chose Jaune.

"How do you think we'll be able to get him there?" I ask.

"There's two routes I could take to get him there. The first, and more preferred option, would be to train him continuously until he gets there which could take up to four years but I won't be needed after the first one as he'll get it by then. The second, and less preferred option, would be to kick him there," the man says.

"And how would we do the second option," Yang asked immediately.

"We break him," he says rather simply. "We make him believe that he's lost everything, and then we push him into a corner with no escape. That's when he'll break, release his power and become the strongest. Although, this will get the job done quickly I would like to refrain from doing that as it's unlikely he'll be able to control his power after he's pushed into the corner."

"What does that mean?" I ask hesitantly fearing the answer.

"It means that he'll go insane and bringing him back to normal would be extremely hard. We would have to do one of two things. The first being that you two will have to try and calm him down seeing as he views you two as the most important people in his life right now and the second option being worst case scenario would be me fighting him. And if that happens I can't guarantee that I'll keep him alive."

This statement left both of us shocked and silent. We both silently agreed to never even think about that option but in the pit of my stomach I felt that we wouldn't have a choice in the matter when it finally happened. There was no point in dwelling on that point now as it didn't pertain to us as of now.

Now it was time to go to bed with a clueless idiot sleeping above me.

* * *

*Yang POV*

I stayed on the rooftop with the man as Pyrrha left leaving the two of us alone. I had far to many questions to just leave without at least asking a few and the way the man was looking at me as I stood told me that he just might answer a few of them.

"You not going to leave?" he says once the door had shut and Pyrrha had left.

"Nope. You're gonna answer a few of my questions," I say in a confident tone. He smiled at that and said nothing as he motioned with his hands to continue.

"How did you make Jaune hit so hard after making those adjustments. He should've lost at least some power and speed from those adjustments not gained them," I say in a frustrated tone still mad about what had happened earlier.

"Your right he should've, if he was a normal person," he says and I tilt my head sideways at this before he continued. "You are teaching him the correct way for someone with no powers or for someone who hasn't unlocked them yet but not for someone like himself or even you. What I did was merely adjust his stance so that his powers would flow through him as he attacked thus making his punches, kicks, and etcetera a lot harder and faster."

"But he loses so a lot of his ability to recover and much of his balance when those adjustments are made. Is the increase in power worth that?" I ask him inquisitively. I may be an idiot at times and people may call me a bimbo but I never let an opportunity to learn pass me.

"That is true but those are things that can be taught and adjusted to fit this style. Power is something that is given, not taught and that is why I want him to do it that way. If he were even slightly less powerful I wouldn't be teaching him this way but when he masters this, which shouldn't be long considering he learns quickly, he'll be able to take his entire team without a weapon," he says explaining it to me.

"How long do you think that will take? Him mastering this I mean?" I say to him. He thought over this question for a minute or so but then responded.

"Depending on how hard we work him and how much he does without us he could be at that level within a month and a half. A month if he forgoes classes for a week or two," he said. This was rather surprising because if Jaune could do it in that short of a time then I could do it even faster.

"What about me?" I ask. "You can teach me the same thing, can't you?" I say.

"Yes, I can but I won't," he says in a matter of fact tone.

"Why?" I say letting my anger get a hold of me as I began to spark.

"One: because you obviously have no self-control which is needed for this style. Second, being that your power is too volatile for this style. Meaning that if you tried this style you'd kill yourself as the power would get stuck in you. Finally, because you've already mastered the other forms. It would take far too long for you to even get a handle on it this while Jaune doesn't know any other style. He's very easy to manipulate," he says with a smile on his face.

This made me flare up in anger but I soon calmed down as I knew that he was actually right. I would not only have to completely rework my fighting style from the ground up but I'd also have to become disciplined which is not about to happen. The part about my semblance being too volatile to do that I don't know about but he seemed to know what he was talking about when he said that. Maybe he knew someone who tried it and failed. I'll ask, why not.

"Did someone you know try it and fail?" I ask hesitantly as I was treading on thin ice.

"No actually. I taught it to someone who needed to die and when they tried to use it on me they did die but from the style I had taught them, not myself directly," he says with a far off expression.

Okaaayyy. And with that I'm out of here. So I leave, leaving him alone on the rooftop.

* * *

*Bryce POV*

"Did that really happen?" Wick asked as he appeared next to me as the door closed and the little tiger left.

"No. But I'm making sure that it doesn't happen to her. She has a lot of potential, not to mention the way Jaune views her. If either her or the redhead died we'd probably have another Tyler on our hands," I say to him to which he looked at me with astonishment.

"That much hey." He says and I nod in response to which he replies by saying, "Is he as powerful as Ty or not?"

"He's not, but remember how much damage Tyler did before we got to his world," I say to him.

"Yeah, I do. He killed almost half the planet. Something like 4 billion people if I'm remembering right, but you stopped him in the first ten seconds you fought him. I doubt that this kid could even come close to that," he says.

"Yeah, you're not wrong there but I doubt that if I fight the kid when he's freaking out that he'll live. He's not built like you, Tyler or Luke are," I say to him.

"Speaking of Tyler, did you hear that he finally tied the knot with Elizabeth?" he asked me and this took me by surprise. I never expected him to pop the question after only a couple of months.

"I didn't, good for them. They'll be good together," I say and he nodded.

"Also, I got some bad news. Scarlet had to leave with Kristina for the board meeting so you'll probably have to go home but they'll be back before noon tomorrow. Still though you don't want hurt anyone here," he says and I nod in agreement.

"You're right. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then," I say.

"Wait," he says before I'm able to leave and as I turn around he asks the question he's been asking for the last 5 years since I fought _him. _

"How many did you kill when you fought him?" he asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is that if I ever actually found out I don't think I could live with myself. Most people wouldn't even be able to stand the number I know I'm at," I say and at this he nods and becomes silent.

I then take my leave speeding to the forest and then taking off back to my own world.

* * *

~The next morning~

*Jaune POV*

I was awoken on this perfect Saturday morning by the man, whose name was Mr. Ceribri as Pyrrha had told me. It was only about eight o'clock and everyone else was sleeping in the room which begged the question as to how he had gotten in here. That is until there was a breeze and I looked over to see the window completely open. He had come through the damn window.

"You ready to get going?" he asked as he threw the covers off of me.

"Where? It's Saturday. It's a day for rest," I say and I knew my answer was a dumb one but I hoped that he would take it.

"That's Sunday. Now get dressed and outside in five minutes and just to let you know we're running an extra mile for every minute you're late," he says with a devilish smile on his face.

I only nod my head in acknowledgment and before I could blink he was out the door and gone. Shaking my head and getting out of my bed I walk over to the dresser Ren and I shared and grabbed some clothes to run in. After that I splashed water on my face and then left leaving my scroll behind in the room and made my way outside to where Mr. Ceribri was waiting for me with a backpack and another man a couple of inches taller than him who also had a backpack. The first thing I noticed about the other man was that he was blind but he quickly turned his back to me as I came up.

"You ready. We got a six mile run today, should only take us 34 minutes if you keep up," he says and I couldn't help but smile at myself. I had always been good at running as I had to run away from bullies when I was younger.

We then take off and I was able to keep up with them pretty efficiently for the first mile and a half but after they noticed me keeping pace rather easily and they ramped it up. We started going at a pace that was an easy four and half minute mile and as we continued on the run we only went faster and faster until the final mile which we ran at practically a sprint.

When we stopped I collapsed absolutely exhausted from the run. What was surprising though was that they two men in front of me didn't even look like they were winded at all, especially Mr. Ceribri who hadn't even broken a sweat. The other man had some sweat on him but he wasn't even breathing hard. These two were freaks of nature.

"C'mon kid, get up. We haven't even started yet," Mr. Ceribri said to me picking me up off of the ground as I was still panting from exhaustion.

For the next 30 minutes or so he took me through a stretching circuit making me stretch muscles I didn't even know existed. However, once that was done I felt fantastic and completely loose. That was when we actually started to train.

He mercilessly worked my body with every type of exercise under the sun until I was puking from pure exhaustion and when that happened he worked me even harder saying that if I was puking than I wasn't in good enough shape to stop. This went on for two hours and at the end of it my legs wouldn't support me and I couldn't get up for 10 minutes. The only thing that actually made me continue through without stopping during the exercises was the fact the Mr. Ceribri and the other man were doing it all with me and even though Mr. Ceribri was yelling at me and pushing me past my limits he was also encouraging me and he never did less than me and in fact did more than me.

After we were done with that Mr. Ceribri let me rest and gave me some water and granola bars to give myself some energy which he grabbed out of the backpack the other man had brought. This break only last about ten minutes as after it was over he ran me through a completely different stretching circuit than before but it felt just as good as the last one.

This was followed by asking me what I took as a fighting stance and from there he showed me five moves (three being kick variations and two being arm attacks) to which he instructed me and fixed me on when I repeated his actions. He then had me repeat each move 300 consecutive times each making corrections all along the way. Coming out to a total of 2100 repetitions. After that was done he then had me do them all over again but on him for 100 repetitions each and again he adjusted me when I made a mistake.

Once that was done he made me practice the low, mid, and high kick he had taught me on one of the trees until he was satisfied with it. That being said the tree had to collapse for him to be satisfied and to my amazement my tree did collapse after about the 200th try. After that he made me do the same thing on a different tree but this time he made me do the straight punch and the hook he had taught me. It took a lot shorter of a time to fell the tree as it happened around the 80th try. I could look at my hands in astonishment at my new found power.

"How?" was all I asked to one in particular but Mr. Ceribri answered.

"I already explained it to your blonde friend so ask her but you're only at the tip of the iceberg kid. Eventually you should be able to do this," he says as he punched the tree next to him. The tree shattered into a million pieces and every tree behind it for what must've been over a mile collapsed. I could only stare in astonishment.

After that he let me rest again before the other man, who hadn't spoken a word the entire time but had participated, grabbed me and took over. He then ran me through yet another stretching circuit.

At the end of it he reached into Mr. Ceribri's backpack and pulled out what looked like two arm brace. However, when he put them on my arms I realized that they were much more. They must've weighed a hundred pounds and my arms dropped when he put them on me. Once the braces were there he pulled out a wooden sword and came at me with it.

Being the only sensible thing to do I dodged him by rolling away but the weighted arm braces stopped me from rolling. He then loomed over me with the wooden sword swooping down at me but he stopped it less than an inch from my head.

"Use the guards. They will act as your sword shield and for every time I get you into a situation like we are in now you'll have to hold the guards above your head for one minute," he says before helping me up and reassuming his position.

I refused to give up as he relentlessly attacked me trying my hardest to not let him hit me but as some points it was just too much. I could tell that he wasn't even trying too but my arms just couldn't keep up. Thankfully though he didn't get me into another one of those positions for the remaining 20 minutes we did this so I didn't have to go through the torture of holding my arms above my head.

Once it was done he took off brace on my right arm and tossed me another wooden sword, which I grabbed with my right. He then ran me through exercise after exercise with them simulating a sword and a shield. I learned a lot about swordplay that day and I would be lying if I didn't have fun along the way. This went on for about an hour until he picked up his sword and we sparred for another 30 minutes. I was no match for him and it was obvious he wasn't even trying but I could tell that he was on the level if not higher than the woman who had beaten my father so easily so it was an honor to train with him.

As that ended we packed up and ran back to Beacon on the same route at the same pace. Once we arrived I kept going all the way to my room leaving them behind fearing that if I stopped I wouldn't be able to go again. I got into my room immediately undressed completely unaware of my surroundings, that is until I heard a sudden but quite gasp from someone as I took my boxers off.

My head turned to see the entirety of team RWBY along with Pyrrha and Nora. All of them had their heads turned away from me looking in the opposite direction except for Yang and Pyrrha who looked as if they were leopards that had just spotted their prey. Fearing the worst but not caring as I was too tired to care I went into the bathroom and took a long, relaxing shower that turned into a bath as I collapsed in the shower.

When I came out, with a towel around my waist, only Pyrrha and Yang were still in the room as they were talking facing each other, Pyrrha on her bed and Yang on Nora's. I didn't even bother to try and listen to what they were talking about as I put my underwear on under my towel and then walked to my bed, jumped up onto it and was out immediately.

* * *

*Yang POV*

"Did he even hear us?" I ask Pyrrha as we had just talked about how good Jaune looked as he walked right by us but he had on a face of pure exhaustion when he walked by.

"Probably not. Did you see how tired he looked? I wonder what he did this morning?" she says.

"I don't know but it probably had something to do with Mr. Ceribri," I say.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Want to get something to eat? I'm starving?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go. The cafeteria should be open," I say and we leave to go to the cafeteria.

On the way we start walking next to a woman who had red hair similar to Pyrrha's but hers was a bit more on the ginger side but her eyes were almost identical to Pyrrha's. The woman was slightly smaller than Pyrrha though but if I had to be honest this woman was beautiful in every way. She dressed modestly too as she wore an elegant dress but it covered a good amount of her body and resembled one in that would be found in the ancient times of Remnant.

I wasn't the only one staring at this beauty either as everyone we passed starred at her but I'm pretty sure some gazes went to Pyrrha and I. She definitely noticed this too but she seemed completely unfazed at this, I mean I was used to guys staring at me but in this quantity no way. I then begin to look the woman up and down more intently as all three of us walked together.

Once we finally got out of the dorms and into the courtyard I finally noticed the ring on her ring finger, it was beautiful as it looked to be made completely out of diamond.

"That's beautiful," I say before I'm able to stop myself. She stopped, looked at me and then saw me glance towards her ring to which she took it off and showed it to me.

"You can look at it if you want," she said and I immediately took the ring and began to look at it every which way and Pyrrha did the exact same thing.

"Is this 100 percent real diamond?" Pyrrha asked after looking it up and down.

"Yes it is. My husband made it for me when he proposed. He told me it took him over four months of free time to find the perfect diamond to make a ring out of," she says with a bit of pride but I could tell that she was just happy about the ring and not showing off.

"Whose your husband?" I ask wanting to know the man who would go to such lengths for his woman when he could've just bought one at a jewelry store.

"You'd probably know him as Mr. Ceribri," she says and both Pyrrha and my heads shoot up at this.

"Would you mind grabbing a bite to eat with us?" I say to her hoping she would say yes.

"Why not. I'd like to know more about the two people who are in love with the kid he's training and I'm sure they'd like to know more about him," she says with a knowing look on her face. We were busted but hell, she seemed like she was going to help us so why not play along. All three of us then head into the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite and leave a review. All reviews are welcome.**

 **Have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back everyone. This is a rather long chapter I know but bear with me. It is really good. Have a good read and a good day.**

 **Shout out to _Fruff Fruff,_ he's a good writer. Check him out.**

* * *

*Pyrrha POV*

We were now sitting down with the woman we had actually wanted to talk to at one of the many lunch tables with food in front of us but to be honest we could've cared less about the food. It was all about the information Scarlet, the wife of Mr. Ceribri, could tell us about him and maybe, just maybe, give us the upper hand in interrogating him to tell us more about not only himself but about why exactly he was here.

"So what do you two want to know about my husband? I'm sure that if you're resorting to asking me then he must be running you up a wall," she says with a smile on her face telling us that he also sent her up a wall at times.

"Well, I'd like to talk a little to you first. I think it is a bit rude to jump to our wants firsts. We should get to know each other better," I say putting on my best political face I only ever used for interviews after tournaments but this seemed like a very good time to pull it out. Judging from her face though she wasn't too pleased with it.

"I get that you're trying to be polite….. What's your name?" she asked.

"Pyrrha Nikos Ma'am," I say with a shaky voice fearing what was to come. For some reason she was scarier than Mr. Ceribri.

"I get that you're trying to be polite Pyrrha but don't ever do that to me again. I don't ever want to see a face that isn't your own when you're around me. Also, don't do that when you're trying to get information from someone. They'll immediately stop answering as they'll know you're putting on a face to get information. Got it?" she says with a stern voice that I had only ever heard from my mom when she chastised me.

"Y-yes ma'am," I say struggling to get the words out as a result of her chastising me. I was utterly embarrassed too, thank god no one saw that.

"Scarlet, what did you do? She looks so down now," Mr. Ceribri says coming out of nowhere to give a peck on the cheek to his wife which she returned with a smile before he started to talk.

"Maybe I should bring Jaune over here? These two always seem to cheer up when he's around," Mr. Ceribri says looking at his wife who he now had his arm over her shoulders. It was almost comical though as even sitting down she was taller than him.

"I think you should. These two here were just about to ask me about you. I think they deserve a little bit of teasing don't you?" asked Scarlet to her husband who only smiled deviously at Yang and I. We both knew that this plan had ferociously backfired on us and the only way out would be to go nuclear but that wasn't an option as the last time that happened we got a month straight of detentions (It was the food fight). The only thing left for us to do was to sit there and take it.

"I agree. Now where is he?" the man says looking around the cafeteria looking for what surely was about to be our death caused by obliviousness from a certain blonde.

"There he is," Mr. Ceribri then said pointing towards Jaune as he was in the line to get the food.

It was at that point I realized I didn't even know what was on my plate but before I could find out Scarlet got up and walked over to Jaune. As she got up to him she immediately pointed a thumb over her shoulder towards us and Jaune looked past her to see us. We smiled and waved at him beckoning for him to come over but we both dreaded the prospect at the moment knowing what was to come when he came over. Yang looked especially frightened as she had always been the teaser, not the one being teased. Scarlet then came back to the table and sat down next to her husband with one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen on someone.

"When was the last time we got to do something like this?" Scarlet then asked her husband in a reminiscent tone telling us she wasn't they type of person to particularly enjoy this but that she was happy to enjoy doing it with him.

"If I remember correctly I think was when we set up Tyler and Elizabeth. God were those two awkward," he says with a happy expression on his face.

"But at least they weren't totally oblivious," she says. "From what you've told me this kid wouldn't take the hint even if they literally told him they wanted him to screw him senseless."

"You're not wrong there," Yang then says and my head immediately snaps towards her and I instantly gave her a look that would've killed a baby Ursa.

"Don't tell me you tried that? I thought we had a deal that he would choose," I say trying to keep it together but every bit of my being wanted to rip her to shreds at that very moment for trying to steal him.

"Of course I did but it was before we made the deal," she says sheepishly obviously scared of me as I was involuntarily making all the metal at the table float about an inch off the ground, including the table itself. I notice this though and quickly right it hoping the other two hadn't noticed. They had judging from their amused expressions but they said nothing.

"I can tell you why he probably didn't believe you when you did that," Mr. Ceribri said towards Yang.

"Please. Do tell how someone can be that dense," Yang says harshly at him but he only shrugged it off before continuing.

"It's because you're a doll," he says and the three women at the table instantly snapped our heads towards him in both curiosity and anger.

"And what does that mean?" Yang asked through gritted teeth as she tried desperately to not burn both her food and the table from her semblance. She was failing though.

"I'm saying that you're one of those people who are super flirty and sexual but when it comes down to it everyone knows that that deep down you're deathly afraid of crossing over the line between not doing anything and doing something. Or more accurately the line between loving someone and not loving someone," he says with a serious tone.

He wasn't trying to tease her or make fun of her, he was giving her some god's honest advice. When he said this though Yang, for the first time ever, began to tear up but she didn't run. She put her head down on the table and let out a few whimpers for about thirty seconds before she stopped and raised her head revealing bloodshot eyes. This was the first time I think I've ever seen ever seen her even remotely close to this. It was scary seeing the usually cheery girl like that and I didn't know how to respond.

"You okay?" Scarlet says parting from Mr. Ceribri's touch and leaned over the table grabbing Yang's hands.

Yang could only nod head but it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't okay. Even Mr. Ceribri knew what he had done but he remained stoic and indifferent from the girl as his wife began to console her. It would be almost three minutes before she looked even reasonably okay and by this time Jaune was coming over to our table with his food. Thankfully though he didn't notice Scarlet consoling Yang as she was able to get back to her husband's side before he got there.

"You okay Yang? You don't look so good," Jaune says as he puts his plate down on the table.

At this Yang got up immediately and left the table, I know Jaune probably didn't notice but she had tears in her eyes again. She only got a couple of feet away from the table before she started to sprint out of the cafeteria and as she exited Jaune could only look in shock and in horror as she left.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked looking around at the table. I didn't bother to answer him as I had decided to follow Yang but before I was out of earshot Mr. Ceribri did answer him.

"No, you didn't. Just the wrong question at the wrong time."

That was the last thing I heard before sprinting off after Yang to make sure she didn't do anything dumb. Even though she did have a head start on me and was one of the top in her class she still couldn't match me in running and it wasn't long before she was a couple hundred feet in front of me. She was running through the dorm buildings and she was closing in on her room. I had to get to her before she got into her room but she was now only feet away from her door.

Resorting to drastic measures I keep the door shut with my semblance and tackle her to the ground before she could force open the door. It was only then did I notice that she was crying as her whimpers were now audible as she cried almost silently into the ground.

Picking her up from the floor bridal style she latches her arms behind my neck and berries her head into my chest still sulking as I bring her into my room and slowly slide her into my bed. She wouldn't let go of me though and was still crying as I slid her into my bed so it turned into a cuddle session between us as she continued to cry until she fell asleep. Once she was out her whole body relaxed letting go of my neck and taking this opportunity I slid out of her arms and out of the bed throwing the sheets back over her as she lay in the bed alone.

She looked really beautiful while she slept but Jaune was still number one in my mind. People didn't give him enough credit, he was actually really hot, not to mention when he takes his shirt off. DAMN, it's a supermodels body. But that wasn't he reason I fell in love with the blind idiot. It was his undying loyalty to his friends, his drive and will to better himself for our sake and for the fact that he truly had a good heart. And that was something not many people possess.

~Two hours Later~

Yang was still snoozing on the bed as Jaune walked in looking completely exhausted but this time I knew it wasn't from the training. It had been from him studying with Weiss, he did it every Saturday afternoon. This fact used to bother me until he gave up on her after the dance so it doesn't bother me anymore, especially since Weiss has Neptune right now.

I was at the desk Nora and I shared working on some homework Prof. Port had assigned us as he came in. He came into the room normally and dropped his backpack at the foot of our bunk bed but before he did anything else he notice that Yang was sleeping in my bed. Jaune immediately turned to face me with an inquisitive stare and I motioned for him to come over so that I wouldn't have to talk to him in a normal voice. Thus letting Yang sleep peacefully.

"Why is she sleeping on your bed?" he whispered as he got to the desk.

"She got a bit overwhelmed at lunch today by Mr. Ceribri," I said hoping to keep Jaune far away from the truth.

"Oh, okay. Well, Professor Ozpin wants to see us in his office in about two hours. I'm going to take a nap," he says before patting my shoulder with his hand and walking towards his bead. He then jumps onto the top bed, put his head on the pillow and was out like a light.

~2 and a half hours later~

We left Yang sleeping on my bed as the time to meet Professor Ozpin approached and we went to meet him. She was in our room, away from prying eyes, she'll be fine for a while. That being said I don't think we'll be okay.

The reason for this being that Professor Ozpin had just given us a simple recon mission into the Emerald Forest. It wasn't the fact that the mission was dangerous as we had done this hundreds of times but it was the fact that both Nora and Ren were not going to be there for us. This was because Nora had apparently done something horrific in the school kitchen trying to make pancakes and of course Ren was there but this time he wasn't able to stop the overly hyper girl from destroying something. Needless to say they both got detention and left us in the wind with this assignment.

Both Jaune and I were now heading towards the Bullheads at the landing dock prepping ourselves for the mission. It was routine, as we were just going to take a couple of laps around the Emerald Forest which should be easy enough and the worst Grimm we'll face will probably only be beowolves but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to go wrong.

"Pyrrha, you okay? This is only a recon mission. Even if we do come across any Grimm we don't particularly have to fight them. The mission is just to collect information on the area, not clear it. It'll be okay," Jaune says breaking me out of the trance I was in and I could only smile and nod my head in assurance.

His kindness and concern about this and me shocked me and made me blush a little but he didn't notice at all so it was all good. That blonde idiot couldn't notice anything that remotely involved feelings. It was actually astounding how oblivious he was to that kind of stuff when he could notice the most minute of details on any plan or anyone when they weren't in a good place.

We then entered the bullhead and sped off towards the Emerald forest and jumped out near the center of the forest. Both of us landed right next to each other and we then began to recon the forest checking for signs of Grimm and any other changes. What we didn't know was that hundreds of red eyes were already on us.

* * *

*Bryce POV: Cliff looking out into the Emerald Forest*

"You think Ozpin knows about the abundance of creatures that are in the area he just dropped two students?" I say to Wick as we sat with our feet over the edge quickly watching the power of Jaune and Pyrrha move around in the forest as they were being followed by about three hundred of the creatures they called Grimm.

"Normally I would say no but there's something about that man. He's like me, he seems to know everything before it happens like your grandma was able to," he says to me.

"Wait can't you do that too?" I ask.

"Not anymore. I can really only see what's going to happen next in a fight. Anyways, don't you think we should help them? They're probably going to need some help, Jaune's nowhere near that level yet," he says.

"No, not yet. You'll help them if they need it but don't interfere if you can. At most kill off some of the creatures before they get to them," I say.

"You do realize he might break if we let this happen right?" he says to me with a curios gaze but he already knew my answer.

"I know. This is necessary though as nothing gets accomplished through just training. Sometimes you need a sudden violent burst to the next level with a new determination which will happen after tonight," I say.

"Pray to god she doesn't die though or we'll lose him," Wick says before disappearing.

"That's what you're there for buddy. And I'm here for this," I say getting up away from the edge of the cliff and turning around to see Mr. Nikos, Mr. Xiao Long and Mr. Arc along with Team RWBY and Mrs. Goodwitch who all had their weapons ready and aimed at me.

"I'm not going to let you pass. You do realize that right? No matter what you do you will not get passed me to help your friends. Besides if I thought that he was going to die I would be helping him myself," I say to them but they didn't even budge.

That had to be expect though. They were not only his family but also his friends by no others choice than their own. They were even stubborn enough to go up against someone when the odds of them actually winning were basically zero just for their friends. They reminded me of not only myself but also all my friends, it actually warmed my heart seeing them so willing to do this for their friend.

"We don't have to win against you. We just have to be able to get passed you," Yang said pointing to her sister who was already off the cliff.

It hadn't been that hard to notice her as before Yang even opened her mouth when I blinked Ruby and burst forward with great speed for such a little person. I could've done something about it but then I felt her presence at the base of the Cliff. She was going to fight them and she wasn't going to let me have any fun at all.

Just then there was a resounding crack behind me and about half a second later Ruby was sent flying back and landed right in front of their group. They were filled with shock at this as I hadn't moved but they realized it wasn't me as soon as my wife landed next to me surrounded in her pink aura. She then bent her head down a little and kissed me on the cheek and then she began to walk forward. Before I could hold myself back though I begin to ask if I could fight them instead of her but her head instantly whipped around and gave me a death glare. Damn.

"You're afraid of your wife?" Mr. Arc then said with surprise as he saw my face from when Scarlet gave me her death glare.

"Aren't you afraid of your wife?" I ask him and he shut up.

Scarlet then began to walk towards the group and they all readied their weapons preparing to attack. However, Scarlet took the initiative and didn't allow them to attack her first. In the blink of an eye she had appeared in front of Mr. Nikos, picked him up and slammed him into the ground instantly knocking him out and in the next instance she had sent Mr. Xiao Long flying into team RWBY but before she could do anything to Mr. Arc he was already slashing at her with his sword. She didn't even need to actively block his attack though as the shield around her stopped it (when surrounded by her pink aura she is essentially surrounded by an electromagnetic shield protecting her from all attacks).

His sword then violently ricocheted off of her and he stumbled back away from her. She took advantage of this and leapt at him and hit him with a spinning kick that connected with his shield. When her kick made contact it sent him into the air and spinning at a ferocious speed towards Mrs. Goodwitch who was able to catch him, although barely.

She then went to attack Team RWBY, more specifically Blake, but when she sped their Ruby hit Scarlet with her Scythe and fired the gun part of it at the same time sending my wife a couple of feet back. Scarlet knew form just this attack that the little redhead needed to be the next one out and attack accordingly sending a barrage of attacks towards the girl but she was able to dodge or deflect all of them and Scarlet became too focused on Ruby. Mrs. Goodwitch had set up several runes around my wife and as she stepped forward she activated them all sending beams of energy at her. Not only that but Blake was able to snag Scarlets feet with whatever her weapon was and make her fall over and was hit by both Yang and her father into the ground. They made a crucial mistake in this though as they didn't finish her off.

Scarlet got up and began to glow even brighter, she was finally starting to take this fight seriously; that has always been her problem, she always underestimated her opponents. None of them really realized their mistake though except for Mr. Arc whose face changed to that of one that knew what was going to happen next wasn't going to fun. Scarlet then proceeded with that and attacked Ruby at the speed of lightning and sent the little reaper straight into the ground, she was out cold. The next was Blake who threw her weapon at Scarlet when she wasn't looking hoping to entangle her gain but she caught it, ripped Blake towards her, grabbed her leg and sent her flying into Mrs. Goodwitch who couldn't react in time as Blake hit her in the head knocking her out. As Blake came spinning back down to the ground after hitting Mrs. Goodwitch she landed head first and was out instantly.

Next up was Weiss who attempted to freeze Scarlet in her place but she simply broke free of the ice as it held nothing on Annabeth's ice back home. She then broke off a piece of ice and slammed it into Mr. Xiao Long's head who got in front of Weiss and as he became unconscious Scarlet straight kicked him sending him into Weiss. She was out instantly, same for Mr. Xiao Long.

Yang then wasted no time in trying to avenge her father as she attacked Scarlet and at the same time so did Mr. Arc. They surprisingly worked well together and it almost looked like a fair fight for a couple of seconds before Yang got to close and Scarlet ducked under one of her attacks and it hit Mr. Arc dead in the chest. He stumbled back keeping himself up but Yang wasn't so lucky as she was distracted by her mistake which Scarlet took advantage of and sent a barrage of punches into her gut until she fainted.

Mr. Arc look liked he was going to make one last final stand but then he fell forward face first to reveal Kristina behind him with an amused look on her face.

"He was mine Kristina. You party pooper," Scarlet says before calming down and coming back to my side.

"You can feel it right Bryce?" Kristina then says behind me as I look out into the forest to see a white glow emanate from the middle.

"Yeah, and thank god he's just protecting and not avenging. I don't really feel like killing the kid," I say.

* * *

~Several Minutes Earlier~

*Jaune POV*

Where the hell did they come from!? Both Pyrrha and I were now surrounded by packs and packs of Grimm. Everything from beowolves to boarbatusks and Ursa all of them having their Major's with them towering over the rest. The chances of us surviving this were very slim, actually they were basically nonexistent.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha says to me in a shaky voice as our backs were together.

"Yeah, we'll be okay Pyr. Trust me on this, we'll make it out of here just fine," I say and as the words left me I knew they were absolute bull. I didn't even remotely believe my words but no hope at all would be really bad right now.

"Okay. I believe in you but can I tell you one thing," she says.

"Not now, save it for when we get out of here alive," I say with as much confidence as possible.

"Alright," she says in a sad voice. God I wish I knew what she wanted to say.

As she finished the beowolves on my side charged all 50 or more of them straight at me; at the same time the beowolves and boarbatusks on Pyrrha's side attacked. Most of them were pretty young but their sheer number was too much but I held firm. I then charged them leaving Pyrrha as she charged he attackers.

I slashed, bashed, kicked, punched and blocked with all of my might but it still wasn't enough as they just kept on coming. Even my aura was surrounding my blade and shield making them bigger and sharper as a result of my adrenaline but it still wasn't enough. There was just too many of them, plain and simple.

It wasn't even a minute into the fight when they got their first cut on me cutting through my aura and my leg creating a deep cut on my thigh, thankfully though it severed no arteries. The next cut was on my back, then my arm and then my other leg. Eventually most of my lower body was covered in blood and I could barely stand it hadn't even been five minutes. Looking over my shoulder was a terrible idea at this point but I had to see how Pyrrha was doing. She didn't look like she was fairing much better as most of her face was covered in blood from a cut above her eye and her shield arm didn't look good as it was limp and at her side.

Just then the beowolf Major from the pack I had been facing jumped at me and I was able to barely get my head in front of me to block its claws and jaw but it still sent me onto the ground as it towered above me. It continued to bite and claw at me scratching at my face and legs and actually getting the tip of my ear making me yell out in pain. As this happened the Major suddenly stopped and fell over and as its body dissipated I noticed Pyrrha's weapon embedded in its head. Looking over to her she only smiled as she was knocked aside by the Ursa Major and sent into a tree to only sit there staring up at the Ursa and me as the beast approached her and raised its paw to finish her off.

I don't know what happened next or how I moved so fast but it happened out of pure instinct. I got in front of the beast and raised my shield and began to glow a bright white.

The Ursa Major's paw evaporated when it touched my shield for reasons I didn't know and didn't care about as the only thing on my mind was protecting Pyrrha. I then turn around to make sure she's okay and she didn't look good at all. Her wounds were bleeding even more now and she was bleeding around her stomach were the Ursa Major had hit her. However, despite all this she looked up at me with a smile on her face and said.

"I love you. I always have," she says as she leans in and gives me a peck on my lips.

At that moment she could only smile and I could only stare back at her in shock but then my instincts kicked in. I was going to protect her here and now if it was the last thing I ever do. She will survive this hell that we've been put into even if I don't.

I then began to grow even brighter and all the Grimm around us easily numbering over 300 began to slowly back away from me. This then registered in my mind that they were trying to escape and I refuse to let the creatures that just tried to kill Pyrrha escape alive. They will not live past this night.

I then release a throaty but deafening battle cry causing all of the Grimm to cower in fear but it wasn't going to help them. Bursting forward at them faster than I had ever gone before I begin to attack faster and harder than ever before. The Grimm were falling at my feet like the leaves of autumn and evaporating before my eyes. Some of the less powerful Grimm actually did evaporate as they neared me too as they became enveloped by my bright white aura.

After all the minor Grimm had been taken care of around us only the Major's and Alpha's of the packs remained. They were scared of me, I could see it in their red eyes as they began to back away but I was having none of that. I appear behind them after another burst of blinding speed and begin to attack them from behind. The three boarbatusk major's didn't even know what hit them until they evaporated, same went for one of the seven beowolf alpha's. The remaining six beowolf alpha's and 5 Ursa Majors were all that was left of the force now.

They were a piece of cake to me now as the beowolves evaporated in an instant after my power began to flash again. The Ursa Majors weren't much better either as they were too preoccupied in leaving than fighting and simple slashed to their backs cutting their spinal cords did the trick rather effectively and quickly.

Now the only two people left in the area was myself and Pyrrha. She was smiling from the tree in which she was leaning up against. Her face was ghostly white and she had a lot of bleeding around her but at least I knew that she was alive right now. Even so though I sprint over to her as fast as my body would allow and check her all over.

My previous assumption had been right as none of her wounds looked truly life threatening at the moment but if I didn't get her to a medic of some type soon she was going to be in trouble regardless. She was barely conscious too as she was still looking at me with a smile as I continued to check her.

After making sure she didn't have any other wounds anywhere else I pick her up bridal and begin to walk back to Beacon. At the pace I was going though we weren't going to make it but then he came. The man who was tutoring me in sword play alongside Mr. Ceribri. He put his hands on both of us and in a flash we were in the schools infirmary.

Needless to say the nurse was more than shocked to see us appear out of thin air in front of her but she recovered and acted quickly taking Pyrrha from my arms and putting her in a bed. The nurse then went to town on Pyrrha using every method under the sun to clean and bandage her wounds. I would've stayed by her side the whole time but my body collapsed only to be caught by the man who had saved us. He then guided me to a bed to the left of Pyrrha's and dropped me in it. Exhaustion and overexertion overwhelmed me and sleep took over.

~The next morning~

I woke up with Pyrrha and I's beds conjoining and the blockers down. We weren't cuddling or anything like that but we held each other's hands like our lives depended on it. Turning over to look at her with our hands still connected I see her looking back at me and a smile grew across her face as she saw me turn to her.

"You okay?" I ask breaking the silence I didn't know was there.

"Yeah, you?" she asked with a slight blush on her face.

"Good… Did you mean it when you said that last night?" I ask quickly hoping to get it over as quick as possible.

"Yes. All of it," she says inching forward towards me in an apparent determination to not let me go.

"Oh, okay. Then I can do this right?" I say leaning forward and kissing her. I had always liked her in every way possible for all that she was but I never imagined that she would feel the same way.

"Yes, you can," she says returning the kiss. It was hot, uncoordinated and a bit sloppy but it felt really good. She was the first to pull away from it though saying to me, "Do you realize how long I've waited for that?"

"No, I don't but I don't really care," I say going in for another kiss which she was leaning forward to accept if it hadn't been for an interruption in the form of our team and Team RWBY who were all staring at us.

Nora was the first to recover from this as she danced happily and then held out her hands to Ren. He responded by taking out his wallet and pulling out around 50 lien and giving it to the smiling Nora. Weiss did the same to Blake who was also holding out her hands waiting for payment. Ruby looked a bit shocked but after a couple of seconds she recovered fully and came out bubbly as ever congratulating us. Yang was the only one who was truly indifferent but I could've sworn her eyes lit up red when she first saw us and the room seemed to grow hotter for a hot second before it was gone.

* * *

~45 minutes later~

*Pyrrha POV*

Everyone else had left by now except for Yang who decided to stay to talk but before she could really say anything Jaune had fallen back asleep. Instead of leaving after this as I had hoped she only smiled and leaned close into me and whispered into my ear.

"Don't think this means I'm giving up. You better watch your boyfriend cereal girl," she says smiling as her eyes flashed red.

She then got up and left the room.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks.**

 **Remember to review, follow and favorite. See you next time.**

 **If you have any suggestions voice them, I'm willing to listen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story. Please recommend this to every one of your friends.**

 **Also, I'm looking for new coverart so if anyone could help me that would be fantastic.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy the read.**

* * *

~2 days after the incident in the woods~

*Pyrrha POV*

It had now been two whole days since I had almost died, two whole days since I had confessed to Jaune and more importantly two days since we became a couple. However, Yang refused to leave us alone and took every opportunity she could to tease or interrupt us whenever we were having a moment. This fact made me especially angered as with Jaune's training with Mr. Ceribri and school gave us very little time to be together.

Even when we were in our room alone she managed to pull either Jaune away or completely ruin the mood we were having which was good more often than not. She was on an absolute rampage of sabotaging every moment I had with Jaune and it was no different at the current moment as we were inside the Cafeteria eating lunch.

Jaune was now making us some pancakes in the kitchen as some of the staff in there liked him and knew he could cook so they let him. Nora was way to excited for them and Ren was making efforts to hide all the syrup possible but it was futile as Nora already had a full bottle of her own. Ruby was too busy being scolded by Weiss for something she did in their room and Blake was far to engrossed into her book to notice the looks Yang and I were giving each other. They could only be described as the look two lions get when fighting over prey; fierce with refusal to quite. I'm pretty sure there was electricity sparking around us which wouldn't be surprising considering our semblances.

"All right everyone. Foods ready," Jaune says coming up to the table surprising both Yang and I breaking the lightning like atmosphere we had around each other.

He gives me my pancakes first followed by Nora and then Ren and himself. After he had served the team he began to give pancakes to team RWBY starting with Blake and finishing with Yang. When he leaned over the table to give Yang her pancakes she not so subtly grazed herself against his 'area' leaving him with a flushed face and as he straightened himself she began to lick her lips seductively at him. This caused his face to redden even more as he quickly retreated and sat down next to me. Needless to say I was more than livid and showed it to Yang as when she went to have a bite of the pancakes I made her fork go forcefully into her mouth causing her to not only bleed but to choke a bit too. The others didn't notice much of anything but Yang was furious as blood came out of her mouth and her hair began to spark and flame up as she looked at me with red eyes. All I could do was give her a smile and then wink.

She was livid but couldn't do anything with everyone around so she was powerless, or so I thought. All of a sudden Jaune jerked up in his chair looking directly at Yang straight across from him who just continued to eat her pancakes. I began to wonder what was wrong but then my suspicions were answered when I felt a stocking clad foot start to rub against my inner thigh.

I look at her with shock as she did this with a straight face while she continued to eat and she somehow managed to keep it hidden from everyone else at the table. Jaune didn't look to be fairing much better as he had undoubtedly figured out it was Yang by now and looked to be having just as hard of a time as me. However, he looked very flushed and when I leaned back in my chair I could see her foot rubbing his member which was now easily visible through his jeans.

I was about to grab her foot off of my area when she suddenly she started to more aggressive on my sensitive spots. All of my efforts after that were so weak do to the pleasure that Yang easily overpowered me. Both Jaune and I then continued to be aroused by her feet and no one at the table seemed to notice. In fact, they got up and left bidding the three of us goodbye and Yang responded to this with a simple wave and a smile giving them no reason to suspect anything.

Yang just continued to rub both of our sensitive spots continuously. Both of us were now moaning at the same time as she began to stimulate us in every way possible. I then began to breathe more and more heavily and I could Jaune's breath on my hands that were now stretched out on the table. I could tell we were both getting there as I could tell from the convulsions my pussy was making along with the convulsions my stomach that always happened before I came and by the little wetness I could see on Jaune's pants where his member was it wasn't hard to tell that he was close.

It wasn't seconds later until I finished. Both my hands shot towards my mouth muffling the yell/moan that emanated from my mouth and as Yang saw me do this she pulled her foot away as to not get wet. My entire lower half was soaked wet and if I even stood up the entire cafeteria would think that I wet my pants and that wasn't about to happen.

Surprisingly though Jaune was still holding on but he was getting closer and closer. I could tell from both the look on his face and the way he was trembling that he was only seconds away.

"Please… Yang," Jaune says barely able to rasp even that out of his mouth.

However, his climax would not come to pass as Yang's head suddenly slammed into the table and she was out like a light. In place of her head she was immediately replaced with a very pissed off looking redheaded woman. She was staring down right at Yang with a look of fire in her eyes and she looked absolutely terrifying person but to me and Jaune she was our savior. What made it even better to is that she pulled some hanker chiefs out of the back pocket of the jeans she was wearing and offered them to us.

"Clean yourselves up and then leave. I have to talk to the little tigress here," she says in a voice that was filled with maliciousness.

We did just as we were told and then got the hell out of there.

* * *

*Yang POV*

My world but more specifically my head was filled with pain. I didn't even remember getting knocked out but this was probably the worst headache I've had in a while. I then began to blink my eyes and looking around trying to figure out where I was and after only a minute I realized that I was still where I had been in the cafeteria.

What was the last thing that I had been doing before getting knocked out? Oh…. oh yeah, I was teasing Pyrrha and Jaune with my feet. Pyrrha had already come and Jaune was ever so close.

"God. What was I thinking?" I say out loud.

"First of all, God was killed 5 years and frankly he was an asshole and it's a sensitive subject for me so don't mention him again. Second of all, you did that because you are ridiculously jealous of them. I mean, practically raping both of them at the same time in the middle of a cafeteria. Really? Not that I'm not impressed but there's other ways to go about this than to rape them," a voice says in front of me and looking up it was Scarlet, Mr. Ceribri's wife.

"I'm assuming you're the one that knocked me out?" I say still rubbing my head trying to ease the pain of the headache.

"Yes, and not a moment too soon I might add. Pretty boy was just about to wet his pants white," she says and I couldn't help but chuckle at that. However, that was not what she wanted to hear as she grabbed my left hand, slammed it on the table and then punched my wrist. If it wasn't for Ember Cilica she would've broken my wrist.

"You do realize what you've done isn't anywhere near funny. You could've been very easily kicked out of this school for that, not to mention that your chances with Jaune probably went down a significant amount with that little stunt," she says and it hit home.

I couldn't have been more ashamed of myself if I tried. This was easily the lowest point that I've had the misfortune of going through in quite some time. I put my head in my hands and start to tear up from the sheer shame that was coursing through me. God was I a wreck, two times in less than four days.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask with my head down and the tears beginning to flow.

"Personally. The only option I see for you is to go up to both of them and apologize. No jokes, no trying to avoid it, just coming straight out and saying you're sorry and then accepting the consequences that come with it. It's either that or just pretend like it never happened," she says.

"I think I'll just pretend like it never happened," I say lifting my head up only to be received by a straight punch to the face from Scarlet.

"That'll only make the situation worse. Now go and apologize before I make you apologize," she says with a particular fire in her eyes I could tell was only reserved for when she was really pissed.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it," I say getting up and beginning to walk out of the cafeteria.

As I exited the cafeteria I begin on my journey back to the dorms with only myself as company. The walk on the way there was pleasant and relaxing in a way as the smell of the grass and the open air soothed over me calming me down. That didn't last long though as I was only about a quarter of the way to the dorms when it began to rain, and it was a horrendous down poor soaking me in almost seconds. Even my semblance couldn't do anything no matter the heat that emanated from me. That being said I didn't try and run through the rain and just walked through it accepting it as another punishment dealt out to me for my behavior.

When I finally got inside the dorms I had walked through the rain for a solid 10 minutes coming back. I was beyond drenched at the moment and wanted to dry off so badly but I needed to apologize to both of them first. That needs to be done before I can rationalize with myself that it shouldn't be done. Like they should think it was just a silly joke, I mean it's me come on. They can't really believe that I was serious. I mean I'm Yang Xiao Long, notorious for good jokes and excellent puns.

I then found myself going into my own room completely neglecting to apologize to Jaune and Pyrrha for before. Damn it Yang, you get your butt over there and you apologize for what you did. Opening my own door I now walk over to Team JNPR's room and knock on the door three times. I silently wait for someone to answer the door and someone did after about a minute, it was Pyrrha.

She had a look of absolute indifference on her face and refused to even acknowledge my existence. In fact the only reason I got into the room was because she left the door open as she walked over to her bed an got into it, pulling the covers over herself. Jaune didn't look any better as he looked at me with a face of disappointment, which coming from him didn't sound like much but the way he looked made me feel terrible. At least Nora and Ren were gone.

"What do you want Yang?" Pyrrha says from her bed without turning to face me.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," I say. This seemed to shock Pyrrha but it had almost no effect on Jaune at all as he got up and walked towards me. He then slapped me and began to talk in a low but serious tone.

"I have no idea why you did that but it wasn't right Yang. You went way too far there, even if it was a sick joke that was too much. Please don't ever do that to Pyrrha or me ever again. I don't want to have to cut ties with someone I dearly cherish as a friend," he says. It hit me at my core and almost had me crying on the spot. God why does it feel this bad when he says that and before I could stop myself I say some words I never should have.

"I wish you would cherish me as something more than just a friend."

As the words came out of my mouth I immediately put my hands over my mouth and sprinted out of the room with the shocked gazes of both Jaune and Pyrrha following me. No sooner had I left their room that I started to cry. For reasons I didn't know but I just couldn't hold the tears back.

I never got anything I ever wanted, my sis got all the attention, Blake was already taken by Sun, and Weiss was infatuated with Neptune and whenever guys come to me all they would look at was my body. These were the thoughts going through my mind as I was crying my eyes out as I entered my team's room and sprinted into the bathroom upon seeing my teammates in there. The door was immediately locked behind me and the shower was turned on just as fast.

I proceed to rip off my clothes and jump into shower as fast as possible officially not caring about anything that happened now.

* * *

~The next morning~

*Glynda POV*

Mr. Ceribri along with his wife were now in my office sitting in the two chairs in front of me as they waited for me to finish eating my breakfast which consisted of an egg sandwich that my husband had hastily thrown together as we left our house. They had come in with an intention to talk about my students combat training this afternoon and from the grass stains on Mr. Ceribri and the slight smell of sweat coming from him told me that he had already trained Jaune Arc this morning too. It baffled me why they would want to proctor over combat training for the day but it didn't really bother me, it just gave me a well-deserved and overdue rest.

"So, (bite of sandwich) tell me again why you want to supervise combat training today again?" I ask them.

"I saw something interesting yesterday and I want to help out that person," Mrs. Ceribri says.

"Okay… And what about you Mr. Ceribri?" I ask him.

"I want to see Jaune's improvement versus people in a real fight and not training. Also, after what my wife told me I too want to help that person," he says.

"I see no problem in this but I will need to inform Ozpin. Also, who exactly is this person you keep mentioning?" I ask them curious as to who this person could be.

"You'll probably hear about it later," Mr. Ceribri said smiling.

"I'll take your word on that. If anyone gets hurt it's on you two," I say to them in a stern voice pointing at both of them deliberately.

"Okay. We'll see you later then," Mrs. Ceribri says getting up and leaving. Her husband got up, nodded to me, pushed both his and his wife's chair in and then left.

Picking up my scroll after they leave I call Ozpin and inform him of the situation that they would be the teachers for the combat class. All I could hear on the other line was him sipping his copy. Needless to say our talk stopped after only a couple of seconds and I hung up. He knows what's going on, he knows everything that happens in this damn school.

* * *

~Later that Day in the Combat Arena~

*Bryce Ceribri POV*

Huh. That little redhead on Jaune's definitely packed a punch and it was impressive how she could so easily fight with that gigantic hammer. I mean we've fought before but it was still impressive as she tossed one of the kids from Team CRDL. Dove, I think it was; all I know was that he was one of the kids I sent into the cafeteria wall within my first hour here.

That had been our first fight of the day as we had spent the first hour training. The first hour, honestly, to just see how everyone fought and I helped where I could mostly helping people to use more of their aura in their attacks making them get more speed or power depending on who they were. Scarlet did the same with the people I didn't get to and about 20 minutes into the first hour Wick came and helped out everyone he could with swordplay. However, when Wick came he brought my ten year old daughter with him, Taylor. I was planning on making Jaune fight two or three of team CRDL but with the arrival of Taylor she should push his limits. I should tell her not to go for the kill though.

Back to the present now though as Scarlet was picking two new people to fight. It didn't take her long as she chose Blake from team RWBY and then Ren from Jaune's team. This should be a good fight and I wanted to watch it but right now I wanted to talk to the little tiger more. It wasn't hard to find her either as her flowing blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb. I got her attention but whistling and then pointing at her motioning for her to come to me. She was standing next to me and my daughter within only a couple of seconds.

"Jeez. You're daughter looks like a younger version of your wife," are the first words out of her mouth.

"Hey, Taylor. Can you go to mom for a couple of minutes? I need to talk to this lovely young lady," I say looking down at my daughter.

"Okay. Make sure she wins," the little girl says with a bright smile before leaving.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks.

"I heard what you did yesterday and I've known about how you feel towards Jaune since I first saw you two interact," I say and she was already stepping away before I grabbed her shoulder and brought her back.

"I don't want to talk to you about it," she says rather harshly and she tried to pull away but I didn't let her.

"But," I begin, "I've decided to help Jaune and that means that you should also share a relationship with him," I say and it immediately stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" she then asked

"It's exactly what it sounds like. I know that Jaune and Pyrrha are together now but I believe that it would be more beneficial for Jaune for all three of you to be together," I say with as much conviction as I could.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" she then asked.

"Because I know he cares for you, even after yesterday. Also, because it will give him more to fight for. He'll get even stronger," I say.

"So… You're just doing this to make him stronger?" s says, obviously a little pissed because she probably thought i was only doing this for Jaune when i actually did want to help her.

"No. I also think that you three would work really well together," I say with a smile on my face.

"And what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Cause you three are almost exactly the same as a good friend of mine and his two wives. They love each other all equally and its really impressive actually," I say keeping a straight face the entire time. Judging from her expression she finally got it that I wasn't screwing around

"So what's your plan then to get us together than?" she says crossing her arms.

"First, you and Pyrrha are going to fight as the last fight for the day. However, before you fight I want you to make a bet that if you win you get Jaune for a day all to yourself. Once there you will tell him exactly how you feel in the most honest way possible you can without being flirty or making any type of joke—

"Woah, hold up there," she says interrupting me. "I can't beat Pyrrha. She's just to good," she continues.

"Not if my wife and I give you a crash course over the next hour and half on how to beat her," I say smiling at her.

"And how do you suppose you'll do that. One of you has to stay here," she says and when I turn to face her after that ridiculous comment she already had one of those 'I know what I did wrong' faces. Upon seeing that I decided that it was best not to screw with her.

* * *

~1 hour later~

*Pyrrha POV*

Mr. Ceribri was now back and his wife had just left. I don't know where they went but it had something to do with Yang as she had left with Mr. Ceribri about an hour ago. It was a good thing they were talking to her, she needed to be talked to about the way she acted yesterday. I mean, she will always be a friend in my mind and maybe something more but still though that was far beyond the line. Especially after what she said when she left, she should've never said what she said. It put Jaune in a terrible mood as he felt he was responsible and even after a heavy, heavy make out session he was still in a stupor. It was beyond blissful for me but he still wasn't cheered up.

There was nothing I could do about it now except to try and cheer him up as much as possible now as it had happened yesterday. That being said he seemed to be pretty happy today though. He even told me this morning that he felt like today was going to be a good day.

"Great fight you two," Mr. Ceribri booms getting mine and everyone else's attention who wasn't paying attention. The fight had been between Ruby and Weiss and both of them were lying on their backs panting hard. Looking up at the scoreboard both of their red auras were in the red category, it seemed as if they had tied.

"Now. The next two combatants will be Jaune arc and my daughter, Taylor Ceribri," he booms again. This caused a ripple to run through everyone in the crowd in anticipation of what was to come. Jaune Arc, the man who bagged and protected me against hundreds of Grimm, versus the daughter of the man who trained him to that point and who took down the world's best hunters without breaking a sweat. I wonder how this will go.

"Let's go Jaune!" I scream to him and when he turned around to look at him I blew him a kiss. He immediately blushed as bright as a tomato but he did return it as he knew the consequences if he didn't. Story for another time.

He walked to the center of arena with his armor above his sweater and Crocea Mors out and ready in his hands. Then from the rafters a red haired girl who looked like a carbon copy of Mrs. Ceribri, only younger, dropped down and stood in front of Jaune. She had no weapon like how her father and mother fought but this was not the time to underestimate her.

"Ready?" Mr. Ceribri then said to the two but loud enough for some of us to hear.

"Yes," Jaune said.

"Dad. Lethal or non-lethal?" she then asked and again another ripple of talking passed through the stadium.

"Non-lethal but if you see an opening take it and this goes without saying but no finishing blows. Just beat him down," he says with a straight face and I begin to worry about Jaune and this fight. "Now, begin."

Jaune instantly got into the one of the fighting stances he's learned in the past couple of days with his shield held high, his sword at a upward angle going across his shield from his side and his feet spread slightly farther than shoulder length. That was as far as he would get though as soon as he was in this stance the little girl boomed forward at him and hit his shield dead on. There was a blast of wind when the two made contact blowing my hair back followed by a resound crack. Looking at Jaune he seemed to be fine but his shield arm looked to be hurting and after what had just happened I wouldn't doubt it.

What was good though was that he was able to remain on his feet and even slash at the girl in a counter. She easily evaded it by ducking under the sword and went to uppercut him but he pirouetted on his right foot causing her fist to deflect harmlessly off of his shield and in the same motion he hit her back with the butt of his sword.

"Yeah! Go Jaune," the entirety of team RWBY and team JNPR yell to him with the exception of Yang who was still gone.

The girl then stumbled forward but regained her footing rather easily and turned to face Jaune who was already on her swinging his sword. Her hands then glowed a shade white as she deflected Jaune's sword away with her bare hands and in the same movement attacked his wide open chest. Jaune moved his shield faster than I had ever seen it move as he too began to glow white as her hands came into contact with his shield. However, he wasn't quite fast enough to take the full blow on his shield but he was able to deflect the rest. That being said it resulted him flying across the arena as he spun in air from the shield being his the way it had been.

He landed rather smoothly too and got up and into his stance once again without missing a beat prompting some cheers from us. They were short lived though as the little girl appeared right above him and ninja kicked him in the head slamming him face first into the ground. Even as he glowed white, it wasn't enough to stop that from happening. He got up though and we cheered even louder for him.

"YYYYYEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GO JAUNE." We all scream in unison.

When he was fully up the girl stood a good 30 feet from him. He then yelled at the top of his lunges and charged at her and as he was within ten feet his entire body flashed white blinding everyone in the room. What happened in the five or so seconds that I couldn't see I have no idea but when my vision came back I saw Jaune bleeding from a cut on his shoulder and from a cut above his left eye but he was standing and he wasn't the only one injured. The girl had cut on her right forearm and left leg, both of which were bleeding. Mr. Ceribri was smiling now as he watched from the sidelines.

"One of you end it now," he said and they both look at him and then back at the other squaring off.

Both of them then boom forward and insane speeds both glowing a bright white. The attacks they flung at each other were insane and actually pushing the stands down from the shock waves and wind exploding from them. Jaune's sword and shield moved like lightning attacking and blocking the girl in every way possible. The only difference between the two was that the girl was faster and completely on the offensive while Jaune was completely on the defensive but either way it was amazing to watch.

Ever so slowly Jaune began to go on the offensive and the girl go on the defensive. Their attacks were so powerful and fast that I'm pretty sure that if I fought Jaune right now he would beat me.

Jaune then twisted out of the way of a punch from the girl and swung his shield at her bashing the hell out of her. She hadn't been expecting this at all, it was her first real mistake too, and she went flying for about 15 feet but was able to right herself in mid-air landing on her feet. Jaune gave her no time to recover as he shot forward right at her and swung his sword down at her and it lit up white. She was somehow able to dodge the sword as it came down and became impaled in the ground. She then lit up even brighter and hit him dead in the chest sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back and was about to get up when the girl came up and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Winner, Taylor Ceribri. Someone please come and get…. Oh, never mind," Mr. Ceribri says as Jaune began to get up shaking his head and his daughter began to help him up. She then jumped up to the stands and dropped him right next tom me.

"You okay Jaune? That was amazing!" I say pecking him on the cheek

"Thanks Pyr. I think I'm gonna take a nap now. I'm tired," and he's out like a light right next to me.

"Next fight will be Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long," Mr. Ceribri then says as Yang re-enters the room and immediately goes to the ring, without her gauntlets.

What the hell was she doing? She was going to fight me without her weapons! I knew she was crazy but this was insane, maybe she was still recovering from her little meltdown yesterday and wasn't thinking straight. There was no stopping this though so I jump down and get in front of her with my full armor with Miló and Akoúo̱ in my hands. As I get down there she points her finger at me and spoke.

"If I win I get Jaune for a day. All. To. My. Self," she says with a look of fire in her eyes and determination in her face telling me that she actually believed that she could.

"Okay, deal," I say getting into my stance and she does he same getting in hers.

"Fighters ready?" Mr. Ceribri says and we both nod our heads not looking away from each other. "Fight."

We both instantly charge each other full tilt. As we near each other I raise my shield to cover my face as I looked to the side of my shield as we charged as she would undoubtedly go for the straight punch as she always did, even without her gauntlets she would. But she didn't.

She slid right into my feet and flipping me completely over her landing on my back. I instantly begin to get up but I was barely to my knees when her foot comes out of nowhere and hits my shield shoulder. Her foot had so much power behind it, way more than before, that it went right through my aura and dislocated my shoulder. I couldn't hold up Akoúo̱, it was completely useless to me now and looking at Yang as I jumped away she knew this was the case too.

She then began to become even more and more aggressive as she attacked me. If I got would use any word to describe her attacks I would say that they were absolutely unrelenting. She was not only faster and stronger but there was absolutely no stop to her attacks, I couldn't even counter or do anything but that wasn't the worse thing about all of this. It was that my semblance wouldn't work on her; she had absolutely no metal on her and I couldn't even touch her. At this point to call this fight far or even close for that matter would take either a world class thief or a world class poker player for an idiot to even consider being the truth.

As she hit me in the leg and then in my face her eyes changed from their normal lilac to red and her hair started to flame up. Apparently she had decided to end this and I was so depleted, exhausted and low on aura that my effort to stop it was utterly pathetic. She hit me directly in the stomach making me double over and my lights went out.

 _~Several Hours later in the Infirmary~_

'What the hell?'

Is my first thought when I woke up in the infirmary after that fight. And now I had to give up Jaune to Yang right after I had finally gotten the idiot after months and months of hinting and trying to get him. I felt like crying and then the cramps started right there. I was now on my period; Damn it.

* * *

 _~That Sunday~_

*Yang POV*

I walk into Team JNPR's room at around noon and see Jaune just finishing up some homework on his desk. Knocking at the open door he turns to see me. I smile and then begin to walk over to him making sure that Pyrrha could see me the entire time. Once I got to the desk I hop up letting my feet swing just above the ground and as Jaune's just about to say something I place my index finger on his lips stopping him.

"Your girlfriend made a bet with me and lost. I now get you all to myself for the day," I say leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He didn't resist at all to it but he didn't kiss back though which was kinda disappointing but Jaune junior told me he was enjoying it. As I'm still kissing Jaune I stick my tongue deep into his mouth and it was at this point that he actually started to participate but it wasn't long before I heard Pyrrha whimpering in her bed as a result of her seeing this. And being myself not willing to let anyone miss out on the fun I pulled away from Jaune, went over to Pyrrha and proceeded to kiss her too, if only for a couple of seconds. All I could do after that was smile, grab Jaune and walk out with him.

"See you later cereal girl," I say as I walk out the door with Jaune.


	8. Chapter 8

**It'll get a little lemony in this chapter. Be prepard**

* * *

*Jaune POV*

How did it get like this?

Yang was straddling my stomach and the look in her eyes could only be described as lustful. However, she wasn't the only problem as my official girlfriend was standing behind her and looked ready to kill with her spear raised just above Yang's head.

Just as it looked like Pyrrha was going to do it Yang spun around and kicked her through the wall of our room, jumped off of me and then sprinted into the hole in the wall only to be knocked back into the room by a shield.

She instantly got up and started firing Ember Cilica through the hole. There was a lot of screaming and then yelling followed finally by some explosions as the two fought on either side of the hole but eventually they met in the middle. Their attacks created a shock wave equal to that of Mr. Ceribri's when he fought. It was powerful enough to undue the ribbon that Yang had used to tie up my hands and with my hands free I freed my legs.

Not wasting any time from there though I sprint out of the room and run down the corridors of the building making turns at random intervals just trying to get away from the two monsters who now occupied my life.

Prayers escaped my lips as I ran down these halls hoping for anything to help me and thankfully my prayers were answered as a door in front of my flung open. Without missing a beat I put my foot down in front of the room and jumped in rolling to gain more ground but when I came up I instantly regretted picking this room.

 _~3 Hours Earlier~_

Okay. So, Pyrrha had just lost a bet to Yang in which I was the prize; I will admit that I'm beyond oblivious but you'd have to be literally deaf and blind to not get that hint.

Especially after she kissed me, my god was that heavenly. It was on the same level if not higher than Pyrrha's as they both made me hard beyond belief. That being said it had now been almost an hour since we left my room and just thinking about it gets me hard.

"You're still remembering the kiss aren't you?" whispered Yang into my ear as we watched the newest Spruce Willis movie in the theater in the city.

I swallowed hard from her tone as it was sweet as honey and laced with hints of lust. It took almost all my effort to not jump her right there but I remember that I was with Pyrrha, however, Jaune Jr had other plans as he stood tall in my pants.

"It looks like you were. You naughty boy," Yang then again whispers in the same way as before as she traced her hand over Jaune Jr. and at the same time she began to kiss my neck.

She continued to do these two things but as for the kissing she steadily made her way from my neck up to my cheek and as she hung her mouth over mine I reached out to meet her mouth but as I did so there was a sharp pain on arm as a tiny piece of my chest piece was embedded in it. Weird, wonder how that happened.

Unfortunately in ruined the mood of the movie as I began to bleed from my arm. Thankfully Yang had some napkins and she cleaned it up.

When she was cleaning it up I could've sworn that she said something about not losing or not giving in. It really just floated over my mind but as soon as she was done cleaning the wound up she shot her lips towards mine and they connected.

It was just our lips for a mere second as her tongue came into my mouth forcefully and we fought for dominance. It was utterly blissful as we fought for dominance and for once I won. She had beaten me last time and I never even stood a chance against Pyrrha; although, I did love it when they dominated me it felt nice to be on the other end.

That being said I absolutely dominated her as I forced her tongue down inside her mouth and force mine down her throat. It spurred a moment of boldness in me as my right hand went from the armrest it had been on to her toned stomach and made its way down to her pants.

Before I could enter her pants though her hand that had been tracing Jaune Jr. went down into my pants and grabbed him. Her hand was so blissfully warm and smooth that I instantly lost control and she reestablished dominance over me as pinned down my tongue with her own inside my mouth and began to stroke Jaune Jr. at the same time.

My mind could no longer function properly as she invaded not only my mouth but my pants as well and the moans that came out of my mouth couldn't be helped. It just felt to damn good as she dominated me and stroked me.

This goes on until the movie was close to its climax, which conveniently I was too.

At which point she pulls her mouth away making me whine a bit, something I didn't even know I could do. She smiled when she heard this but instead of stopping completely she unzips my pants and gently brings Jaune Jr. out into the open air of the theater.

"You're a bit bigger than I expected Jaune. Good," she says with a sultry smile and lustful voice as she bent over and ever so slowly engulfed me. It was pure heaven the way she sucked on my, that was the only possible way to describe it.

If my mind wasn't working before it was now completely blank as she sucked and licked me to heaven bobbing her head up and down in the theater. The best part was yet to come too as when I finally climaxed she didn't stop sucking. When she did this it felt like I was in my own little world.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. You better not move," she says in her lustful voice again but as she left she put one of her fingers under my chin and slowly traced it under my chin as she walked away smiling.

"That was amazing… What have I done? I just cheated on Pyr, oh my god," I say fully realizing what I had just done.

"Oh my god in deed," a very familiar voice says to my right and I look over to see Pyrrha looking at me with an extremely sad expression and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I say with a shaky voice but she stopped me before I could continue.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"What?" I say choking back a tear.

"Do you love me?" she asked again.

"Yes," I say.

"Then I can forgive you but not before I punish you," she says with a deviant smile as her face completely changed from one of sadness with tears to joyous with a cheshire smile and no trace of tears.

"We're those crocodile tears?" I then ask before she could begin.

"Yes, they were you naughty boy. It doesn't mean I'm not mad though," she whispers as she got closer to my face and kissed me immediately dominating my tongue with her own.

It was far more aggressive than usual and she did something I only expect Yang to do and she grabbed Jaune Jr. as he started to regain composure in my lap. As she grabbed him he needed no more prodding and immediately jumped to full attention standing tall in her hand. As she felt the change in Jaune Jr. and the size she smiled as she continued to both kiss and dominate me. What she did next though surprised the hell out of me.

She pulled away from me smiling and as before with Yang I whined a bit and she also smiled widely at this. However, when she pulled away she took my right hand sand slid it into her shorts and under her panties. She was sopping wet and as my hands got there she let out a moan that was drowned out by the movie but I could see it in her face. As if on cue to after the moan she looked at me, put her hands into pants grabbing my hands and guided them into her.

She looked so happy at that moment that I couldn't help but smile. I then begin to work her insides with my hands as best as I could testing out every area inside of her until she started to moan rather loudly at one area in particular. Once the spot was found I began to work it mercilessly eliciting moan after moan as she became increasingly wet. At the same time as I found the spot she bent over the chair and put Jaune Jr. into her mouth and began to suck just like Yang had done.

Needless to say neither of us lasted very long with the way we both mercilessly worked each other's weak spots. I kept rubbing the spot I had found with my index and middle fingers but somewhere along the line I started to rub her clit with my thumb eliciting an incredible amount moans from her. This not only made me feel good that I was pleasing her but it made me feel good every time she moaned as it would vibrate in her chest and mouth causing Jaune Jr. to feel it.

All this though didn't last long as only about three minutes in I was a goner but she was too. With one final push of my fingers I scrape the spot and her clit causing her pussy to explode and her whole body to begin convulsing which also put me over the edge and I blew my top for the second time in only ten minutes into Pyr's mouth. She too didn't stop sucking and sucked up everything, it was beyond heavenly.

"I'll see you later Jaune," she says with a sultry smile before she got up and went the other way out of the theater and just as she got out of sight Yang came back into sight and sat next to me.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me but then her eyes drifted downwards. Jaune Jr. was still out and I took the opportunity to put it back into my pants as the movie was now ending and the credits were about to roll.

As the credits began to roll Yang grabbed my hand and practically sprinted out of there with me in tow. She went straight to her motorcycle, bumblebee, put me on it behind her and took off. I barely had enough time to put my hands around her waist to hold on and if I hadn't I would've been thrown off the insanely overpowered vehicle.

We sped through and between everyone on the highway and for the longest time I didn't know where we were going until I realized it was the way back to Beacon. This normally wasn't anything but at the speed we were going it must've been really important for her. For a reason I would find out when we stopped at a light before getting onto the highway.

She took one of my hand that was around her waist and slowly guided it downwards and into her pants where she was just as wet if not wetter than Pyrrha had been only minutes earlier. Once my hand was in her pants she continued to guide it too until two of my fingers were inside of her. I could barely hear her moan over the motorcycle but I still could and as my fingers made her moan she lifted a part of her helmet up, turned her head and kissed me. It was really only a peck but it told me that she was enjoying it.

As the light turned green she sped off onto the highway with my fingers still inside of her and I could feel the vibration of the motorcycle work on her as I worked with my fingers. I could literally see her head bob up and down from the pleasure and the way she arched her back told me she was really enjoying it but it did scare me as we were driving down the highway back to Beacon at a break neck pace and my driver was moaning and orgasming and barely able to look forward.

What seemed like an act of god though we made it all the way back to Beacon without getting hurt. However, when we did get there she almost collapsed off of the bike with my fingers still in her. Luckily I was able to retract my hand and catch her in time. We stayed like this for a minute or two before she was able to walk again.

Once she was fully recovered we walked back to the dorms and when we were outside our two rooms I thought it was over but that was wrong. She grabbed me from behind as I was about to enter my teams room and dragged me into her teams room where no one was.

As I got inside she threw me onto one of the bottom bunks and tied up both my bands and my legs to opposite sides of the bed. She then got on top of me and took her shirt off to reveal the most sought after cleavage in Beacon only covered in a lacy black bra. Bending down as she showed me this she thrusts her tongue into my mouth and when she pulls away her eyes were filled with nothing but lust.

"You're all mine now," she says. That's when Pyrrha appeared behind her.

 _~Present Time~_

Looking up as I rolled into the room I was greeted by the red-haired woman who had proctored combat training a couple of days ago. That being said my entire mind when blank as the only think she was wearing was an Irish green bra and panties. Needless to say my lights went out very quickly as she saw me.

Thankfully I wasn't completely knocked out and I was able to slowly get back up but in that time the woman had been able to get fully dressed into some tight jeans and a button up shirt. Looking at her I realized that someone was by her side but I couldn't quite make it out until my vision cleared. It was Mr. Ceribri and I had just invaded their room and looked at his wife. C'mon.

"So… I'm going to assume you meant no harm and that this was an accident," Mr. Ceribri said with a surprisingly neutral voice much like Ozpins. However, I could feel his power oozing off of him, he was not happy.

"Yes," I say nervously hoping to not be killed.

"With that I'm also going to assume that the two girls currently having an all-out war at the entrance of the school, one with only a bra and shorts on I might add, be pertaining to this particular situation?" he asks again.

"Yes," I say again nervously.

He let out a fairly big sigh before he began to say anything more. "Scarlet. Could you?" he asks his wife.

"Yeah, you want them subdued or here?" she then asked.

"Try to get them here without subduing them but if you have to do it," he says and she leaves out the door of the room leaving only myself and Mr. Ceribri in the room.

"So….. uh…." I say but he cuts in much to my relief.

"You do realize that they aren't going to stop fighting over you. They're both crazy for you. I honestly don't know what you did to get both of them to feel this strongly about you but you'll have to choose soon enough," he says.

"And what if I can't choose?" I say hesitantly.

"Then you better be prepared to either loose them both or to satisfy them both," he says with a hint of a smile.

"How would I do that? How could I have them both?" I ask after almost five minutes of silence.

It had never been my plane to ever do something like this but after I looked into myself I didn't see another good option. There was no way I was going to throw away what I had but it would be too hard to pick one as I had realized that the one that hadn't been picked would wreak havoc on the other. However, that wasn't the real problem with that choice. It was that I loved both of them.

"You become a man that you believe will be able to love them both equally. But if you're already there," he says with a knowing smile, "Then you love both of them to the best of your ability and become someone that that they will always love," he says.

"So…. Like a normal relationship just it's not," I say hesitantly.

"Yes. But I do have a couple of questions to you that I just want you to confirm," he says.

"Go ahead," I say.

"Do you love both of them," he asks.

"Yes."

"Would you do anything for the both of them?" he asks

"Yes."

"Would you lay down your life for them?"

"Without a second thought," I say knowing it was the truth and he smiled at this and he turned around clearing my line of sight to the door where both Pyrrha and Yang were standing in front of the door with their clothes barely holding on to their bodies.

"I think that's all they need to hear," he says to his wife who only nods letting the two girls go. Needless to say they both tackled me into the ground.

 _~The Next Day: 4 in the morning~_

I was awoken by a shake. Looking up it was Mr. Ceribri standing above me smiling.

"Just because you got two women draped over you doesn't mean you're getting out of training," he says with a smile.

Looking from side to side I realized that he wasn't wrong. Pyrrha was under the covers with her head on my chest and one arm over my stomach and on my left. Yang was on my right above the covers but she was snuggling me more so than Pyrrha was and she was a lot warmer.

Either way I slowly edge my way out of the sandwich they created and got out.

Training that morning was terrible. I could barely move for the rest of that day. I'm pretty sure he took sadistic pleasure in it. But at the end of it he said.

"You did well today. It'll be like this for the rest of the time I'm training you," he says with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Have a great day**


	9. The Next Step, Kinda

**Hello everyone. Hope you're all doing great and had a fantastic Halloween. A lot will go on in this chapter so be ready but it will be good. Thanks**

* * *

~5 days later~

*Jaune POV*

This past five days could really only be described as early morning Hell followed by Hell and then to top it all off afternoon hell. Reasons being for this would be Mr. Ceribri's early morning sessions where he and his friend essentially kicked the snot out of me for three hours, followed by school which doesn't need to be explained as to why it is Hell, and then the afternoon.

Oh, what the afternoons were like. Two ferociously gorgeous girls fighting over me while they both trained me in combat and tutored me for school. This may sound fantastic and in a sense it was but when they are both fighting for you and you're caught in the cross fire you tend to get hurt and there wasn't a day in which I wasn't in the infirmary this week because of them.

Mr. Ceribri seemed to be getting just as fed up with this as I was as it was affecting how my training went as I was never fully healed by that time. However, even if he did take this into account he didn't let up at all and he probably made it a lot harder on purpose. It was becoming a never ending cycle and thank God for today as Saturday offered me a break or so I thought.

My eyes open to Mr. Ceribri looming over me and as he saw my eyes open he mouthed 'you know what to do' and then went outside. With that I get dressed, got all gear ready, and put my shoes on. That being said getting out of bed was the hardest part though as both girls were draped over me and both were fighting even in their sleep as to who would snuggle more of me than the other. This was really going to kill me.

Making my way outside Mr. Ceribri was waiting with his usual friend and as soon as I arrived we took off. Today's run wasn't the normal 6 or 7 miles we usually did but we kept on running, and kept on running, and running and running to the point where I was about to collapse. Before that could happen though he stopped and then I collapsed face first into the ground. I don't know for how long we ran both distance wise and time but whatever it was it dwarfed what we had been doing. I would get no rest too as soon as my face hit the ground the other man pulled me back up and we continued to run.

I thought that was the end but it wasn't, it wasn't even close and we kept on running until the sun was fully visible in the sky over the trees. At that point we stopped and I collapsed yet again and again I was thrust back onto my feet but by Mr. Ceribri this time who unhooked Crocea Mors from my belt and then put them in my hands.

Once they were in my hands he pointed to the other man who now stood in front of me with his practice sword drawn. He then burst forward and I was somehow able to summon enough strength to bloke his attack but there wasn't enough energy in the world for me to counter attack. The man quickly noticed this and used this to his advantage pounding strikes into me with almost all of them connecting except for a few which I was able to groggily block.

It took him little over a minute to have me on my knees in front of him with his wooden sword under my neck. He then raised the sword and brought in down upon my head. Lights out.

* * *

*Mr. Ceribri POV*

"You didn't have to knock him out that way ya know, Wick," I say to him as Jaune now lay in front of us unconscious.

"I know, I just haven't practiced hitting that spot in a while. Wanted to freshen it up," he says not taking his blind eyes off the unconscious boy.

"I still can't fathom how you can be so good with that sword," I say walking over to him.

"Over 25 years of experience before we met and a total of 30 years of experience now. This was not easy," he says still looking down at Jaune as I walk closer.

"Well, I know that but you're blind. Even with _it_ inside of you that's amazing," I say.

"It's only half in me and I didn't get the nice half. You should know not to bring this up Devil Dragon," he snarls at me pissed.

"Yea, that's my fault man," I say putting my right hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is. And if you're so amazed by what I can do imagine what the rest of us feel when we look at you. A lot of people view you as a literal God back home," he says.

"They shouldn't. I've done very little to earn that," I say.

"I wouldn't sell yourself that short. You did save everyone when you beat _him_ , can you even imagine how many you saved," he says looking at me now.

"Can you even imagine how many died as collateral when we fought. It was a Pyrrhic victory through and through," I say looking into the stars.

"True, but do you think you would be able to live without her? Besides, they'll all come back eventually" he says to me.

"No, I don't think I'll ever be able to live without her and you're probably right. It'll take a couple billion years but they'll come back though," I say.

"So where did Ozpin say would be a good spot to take him again?" he asks putting Jaune onto his back with his sword and shield still firmly in the unconscious boys hands.

"About a quarter mile that way," I say pointing southwest.

"What's supposed to be there again?" he asked as we began to walk in that direction.

"Hell if I know. He just said it would be a good spot to test him. If he lasts through the night we can advance his training but if he isn't, then we save his ass and come back another time," I say thus effectively ending the conversation, or so I thought.

"So whose going to stay behind and wa—" I don't know what the rest of his words were but I was already back at the school. There I was greeted with the shuddering of thousands of windows but none broke. They must've installed some incredible glass to withstand that type of shockwave.

* * *

~Same time~

*Yang POV*

Where the hell was Jaune? He was gone when we woke up and he's not even back yet. He was supposed to be back from his training with Mr. Ceribri already. Where could he be?

Could he be avoiding me? But Why? I haven't done anything wrong to him this week, in fact he should be the one coming to me not the other way around with the amount of times I've pleasured him already. Not to mention Pyrrha, she's done just as much as me and she looked just as frantic as me. Wait Pyrrha!

"Hey, Cereal Girl," I say getting her attention. "Have you seen Jaune around?" I ask.

"Like I'd tell you. What makes you think I would give you that advantage?" she almost snarls at me. Damn could she be feisty when it came to Jaune; and I'm not gonna lie, it turns me on seeing her like that.

"That doesn't answer the question cereal girl. I asked if you've seen him not where it was," I say and she seemed to snap out of her snarl and jump down from the stairs she was on next to me.

"No… I haven't seen him all day. I was actually looking for you to see if you've seen him," she says glaring at me.

"C'mon P-money. Why are you glaring at me? I haven't done anything wrong…. yet," I say sliding a finger under her chin. She instantly swatted it away.

"Don't do that flame brain," she says. My hair instantly sparked up at the mention of this name. It was a name some of the local boys used to call me when I was younger and I did not like it one bit.

"Don't call me that P-money," I say flashing red in my eyes. She seemed surprised and a bit taken aback at first but she quickly recovered.

"Don't call you what? Flame brain," she whispers into my ear and as she said those words I sent her flying into the wall. She unstuck herself from the wall fairly quickly so I was able to wait for her to come at me.

"I may be a flame brain but at least I'm a legitimate child," I yell at her as she got herself out of the wall. That was a straight up lie but as long as she didn't know that.

"How dare you say that!" she yells as she springs forward at me and takes a swing at me but I was able to block the swing before it could hit my face. Just to clarify neither of us have our weapons and we are fighting in our school uniforms.

"Oh yeah, I know all about it. Your mother is horrible slut all the time when your father isn't around. She'll take it from just about anyone," I say to her egging her on. Again a bold face lie but I couldn't help but feel bad about the horrendously false words.

"AHHHHHH" she yells charging me with amazing ferocity not letting up in the slightest as she scratched, clawed, kicked and punched me over and over again. However, this was just fueling me for the fight.

"You should've seen her when I did Pyrrha. She was completely surrounded by dicks belonging to anyone's but her husbands. I'm pretty sure even Mr. Ceribri was there and you know how big he is," I say to her as she's attacking me and her attacks increased in both strength and ferocity almost immediately. It was still only charging me up.

"You can't believe how well she was working them all too. Like a pro born to do be the ultimate slut. And the way she took them all was masterful, not a single one of them not pleasured and not a single spec of her not covered in their juices. But if you think that's was the worst part think again, you should've seen her when she was taking Mr. Ceribri. She looked like she had reached Nirvana as he pounded into her relentlessly making her come over and over again until she was barely conscious and then at the end of it he didn't even pull out. He just soaked her entire pussy in his juices and her screams of pleasure were god like."

I don't know what came over me but I got way to into that. That being said I was actually excited from talking like that, so talking dirty was a check. However, Pyrrha was beyond fuming as she was glowing black and stared at me with glowing green eyes that only showed pure unadulterated hatred.

"I don't care what lies come out of your mouth but you will never insult my mother like that," she says beginning to float in the air. "And at least my mother deemed me worthy enough to stick around."

I don't know if she meant it but that was an instant trigger for me. I erupted into flames and I only saw red as I attacked her punching, kicking, biting, kneeing, elbowing and anything in between to hurt her and she did the exact same to me as we fought each other relentlessly.

Bringing my right arm up for an upper cut she blocked it with both her hands and countered by kneeing me in the stomach. Taking the hit I wrap my left arm around her knee and throw her face first into the ground by sweeping out her other leg and slamming her back with my left leg. I then quickly get onto her back and start pounding away at the back of her head with my fists. Somewhere in my flurry of punches she's able to send a metal pole at me hitting me in the side throwing me off of her and as soon as I was off of her she got onto my stomach and started to pound away at every piece of exposed body part that she saw. Eventually though I was able to throw her up with my hips and punch her in the stomach at the same time sender her a few feet straight ahead of me.

She landed on her back after she was hit in the air but recovered incredibly quick not allowing me to do anything to her and as a result of this we squared off again. We stared each other down in pure hate and then charged each other only to be blinded by a flash of black and then the world went dark.

* * *

~Several hours later~

*Jaune POV*

Where the hell am I and why the hell does my head hurt so much? I slowly push myself up from the ground with Crocea Mors still in my hands and begin to assess my surroundings.

It was the late evening now as the sun set was almost done and there was very little light left in the forest. That wasn't really a problem as I had been in the wilderness before but what was the problem was the hundreds of red eyes surrounding me in the clearing. Every single one of them undoubtedly belonged to a Grimm and every single one of them looked ready to kill me and rip me to shreds.

Damn, this was going to be a long night.

The first one to attack was a little baby Grimm that I easily dodged and beheaded in the same motion. There was little movement from the Grimm for a couple of minutes after that but none left, they were still watching me. Next was more young Grimm but in numbers this time around 10 or so and they came charging at me. However, they were still very easily killed by my sword, some cut in half, others beheaded and one skewered by a log I kicked it into.

Again there was silence from the Grimm but again they refused to move from where they were. The silence was shorter this time though as it was broken by a pack of Ursi and beowolves led by an Ursa Major and an Alpha Beowolf. All of them then attacked together which was different than in the forest before when I save Pyrrha, the Alpha's had let the weaker ones go first but here they were leading the charge against me.

This made it especially difficult to fight them as when the Alpha Beowolf attacked with its claws I blocked it with my shield only to see the paw of the Ursa Major coming at me. When I saw it coming towards me I took the lesser of the two and allowed the Beowolf to send me skidding backwards but it had an upside. The Alpha had hit the Ursa Major on its follow through and they were now snipping and biting each other. It took only seconds after they started to be fighting each other. The remaining Ursi and Beowolves paid no attention to them though as they ran right by them in favor of attacking me.

The first one to get to me was an Ursa which clumsily attacked with its paw. I dodged it with no problem at all spinning and slashing its belly at the same time. It fell face forward and started to disintegrate. My victory was short lived though as the remaining Grimm attacked in full force. It took me about a minute to incinerate the rest of the small group, it should've taken me less time but the run from earlier and no food was taking a toll on me.

As the last of that small group fell to my feet the Ursa Major and Alpha were still going at it but had no idea I was even there anymore. This is something I am will to take advantage of and I do so by sneaking up behind the Alpha and cutting its hind leg making it fall to the ground in a howl of pain. When it fell to the ground the Ursa Major jumped on it and began to thrash at the Alpha killing it almost instantly but it didn't notice that. I, however, did notice and taking advantage of it being distracted I jumped up behind it and brought my sword down on its neck effectively decapitating it.*

I stayed on its back until it had fully disintegrated and when I began to look around on the ground again. This time there were very few red eyes but they took no time in introduce themselves to me. In the form of 2 Deathstalkers and 3 Ursa Majors.

They immediately surrounded me but made no real moves for a bit. I had been almost 10 minutes before they made any type of movement and it was one of the Ursa Majors that made a move and at the same so did a Deathstalker, but I didn't notice the Deathstalker.

The Ursa Major charged me and attacked me with one of its claws. I lifted my shield easily blocking the strike and in my next motion I decapitated it just like the first one I had ever faced. Turning around I was greeted by the claw of one of the Deathstalkers and it sent me flying into one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. It knocked the wind out of me but the Deathstalker gave me no time to recover as when my head got up its stinger was coming right for my chest.

I was able to roll out of the way to the left at the last second and once I was up I lifted my sword and swung downwards at the Deathstalker with all my might. My sword lit up like a tree on Christmas day and everything in the line with the sword for over 100 feet was sliced like they were butter. This included another Ursa and the Deathstalker that had attacked me. Both were cut clean in half by this attack and so were the trees behind them too.

This obviously made the last Deathstalker and Ursa Major hesitant to attack but their instincts eventually took them over and they attacked at the same time. The Ursi went to tackle me while the Deathstalker raised its stinger to attack me as I blocked the Ursi's attack. I should've retreated or dodged as soon as I realized this was their plan as it was almost full proof but I stood my ground and raised my shield to block the oncoming Ursa.

At the very moment the Ursi was within 5 feet of me my shield glowed bright white and the instant the Ursa Major came into contact with the shield it evaporated. At the same time as this the Deathstalkers stinger was coming down towards me and I swung at it with my sword that was also glowing and the stinger instantly vaporized at the touch with my sword just like the Ursi and my shield. The Deathstalker reeled back in pain at the loss of its most valuable asset and it tried to run away but I was having none of that.

As it turned to run I put sheathed my sword and put both my hands together above my head making a fist. I then brought the downwards to the ground and slammed it into the ground as hard as I could.

When my fists came into contact with the ground on straight bold of lightening came forth from my hand and went right through the retreating Deathstalker.

I don't know where that came from but it felt very good to do so. However, it took a lot out of me as I had to sit on my but for almost a minute to recover which was a serious problem as the red eyes had returned with a vengeance. I don't think there was a single inch of space outside of the clearing that wasn't occupied by red eyes belonging to Grimm. The only plus to this was that I sensed that there were no more Ursa Majors, Deathstalkers, or Alpha Beowolves. I don't know how I could sense it but I knew it was right.

It was when I realized this that I began to get up getting Crocea Mors back into my hands but as soon as they were in my hands the Grimm all charged me.

The next couple of hours was just a blur for me. There was so much death around me that I didn't have really any control over my senses but for the instinct to fight to the end. I dodged, kicked, slashed, bashed and crushed every single one of them that came at me but it was as if I was fighting an opponent with an endless amount of respawns as they just kept coming and coming.

I don't know how it happened but at one point during their charge I had started to glow pure white and by now I pure white in a blackened night surrounded by death. As a bonus to this I never slowed down and kept myself at the same pace the entire time. Then when I finally felt like I was starting to fade I pushed all of the Grimm back with one swing of my sword, put my hands together and slammed them into the ground again causing 5 bolts of lightning to come out this time coursing their way through the remaining Grimm leaving none alive and standing.

I was barely standing at this and I could now see the faintest hints of the sun but it was far before anyone would come. At this realization there was a sudden smack at the back of my head and my lights went out.

* * *

*Wick POV*

"So…. This is one of the people Cinder was worried about. And to think that I would stumble upon him here. How lucky am I," a tall red haired man with horns says standing above a now unconscious Jaune. "Men. Tie him up and take him to our camp," he says to a group of people behind him who all had some type of animal appendage on them. Either way they weren't going to take Jaune, more for their safety than his. Bryce did not like it when people screwed with anyone he considered a friend.

"You're going to have to leave him here I'm afraid," I say announcing my presence as I walk forward from behind the tree. Thankfully for me the man said no words and chose to attack me right away, the less talking the better.

From what I could tell about his sword was that it was a regular old katana that had a red blade and a black hilt but something told me there was a bit of power to it; I may be blind but with my powers I still had basic observations. He swung at me with impressive speed for someone on this planet but he was far too slow as my sword had already been drawn and I swatted away his attack with no more than a flick of my wrist. He staggered back as this happened and his face changed from one of confidence to complete concentration; looks like he was starting to take me seriously, good, this may be fun.

He then began to glow along with his sword deep shade of red and at the moment it would've been blinding for a normal person he swung his sword in a downward motion aiming to cut me in half. It was a powerful attack but absolutely nothing to what I've face and as the arc of power came at me I held my sword above my head with one hand and blocked the attack with ease. I could feel his face start to become angry and I could also see it turn to his men telling them to get Jaune. Yeah, that wasn't happening.

Before any of them could even move I was already in the middle of their group and the stood no chance. They were ripped to shreds in an instant and the man who had been their leader barely registered me passing him but when he turned around and say his shredded men he shouted out and charged me. I then burst forward and sent the hilt of my sword strait into his stomach causing him to double over.

The man was now out for the count so I went over to Jaune and picked him up but before I could shadow travel back to Beacon the man was able to rasp a couple of words out to me.

"Once more. No powers, just swordsmanship," he says with an absorbent amount of pride in his voice. I could tell just from that he was fighting for his pride instead of his, now dead, men.

"Do you wish to die?" I ask him in response to his question.

"No. I have too much to do," he says gritting his teeth.

"Then come to me when you get stronger," I say beginning to walk away not willing to show what I can do to this man. "Oh, and a word to the wise. Don't attack this boy or his friends even when I'm not around. I'm probably the most merciful out of my friends," I say before disappearing into the woods and then shadow travelling to Beacon. I arrived right in the middle of my dorm room with Bryce and his wife awake and waiting along with Kristina, my wife.

"How'd it go?" Bryce said as he saw me carrying a now waking Jaune.

"He did extremely well and did make it. Before I could pick him up though I ran into an inconvenience who decided to knock out the boy from behind," I was greeted with a curious gaze from Bryce at this. "I took care of his group and he won't be bother us again. He knows what's best for him," I say and Bryce accepts this.

"Assessment?" Bryce then asked.

"His powers have progressed a bit faster than anticipated and his swordsmanship is steadily improving but still needs a lot of work. What he really needs to improve on though is his stances though as he could've destroyed a lot more than he did if he fixed his stances," I say to Bryce and he nods again.

There was then silence as Jaune steadily woke up and realized exactly where he was.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my dorm room at Beacon," Bryce said. "You did well last night and now we're going to take you back to your room," he continues and Jaune could only nod his head.

Kristina then helped him up and we all made our way to Jaune's room. Once there he stopped right outside of the room and began to smell at the air. I could smell it too, aphrodisiac. Kristina's own brew too, I don't know what they were up to but I was all for it.

"You guys smell that?" he asked as he put his hand on his room's door knob.

"No," said Bryce who gently pushed him into his room allowing for the four of us to get a good whiff of Kristina's brew. We were going to be busy for a while, I can't imagine what it will be like in there. I then turn to the other three as the door to Jaune's room closed.

"You guys are terrible. Doing that to those three," I say and they all fain hurt.

"We're hurt Wick. We would never," Scarlet says sarcastically.

"You are all perverts," I say to them.

"We aren't just regular perverts though. We are motivated perverts," Kristina says and as my head turns to look at her she winks and says, "You'll see why soon enough."

 _~5 minutes earlier in Team JNPR's room~_

*Yang POV*

I awoke in team JNPR's on Jaune's bed cuddling Pyrrha. Wait….. what!

I instantly spring up and out of the bed but as soon as I did my body instantly missed her touch for reasons beyond my control. My entire body was heating up to have her now, I wanted Jaune even more and my body was screaming for him to be inside of me but only Pyrrha was available and she was so vulnerable. NO! You just had a big fight with her and she said mom abandoned me because I wasn't worth it. I... won't... give in. I …won't. I….. Want her. I want to ravage her and make her remember my touch.

I need to leave. I need to get out of here and as accordance I sprint to the door and pull on it will all my might to no avail. It wasn't budging. Where to then? The window is out of the question, it would be like a 100 foot drop, that's death. C'mon I need somewhere to go. I then begin to desperately look around the room until my eyes came upon the bathroom door.

Sprinting into the bathroom I instantly shut the door, rip all my cloths off and then sit on the toilet.

The first thing I did from there was to cup my left breast with my left hand and begin to tease not only the boob but also the nipple to the best of my ability. As soon as my hand touched my nipple a moan came out of my mouth and my vagina became wet instantaneously. As my left hand began to work my two breasts and nipples my right hand descends downwards and began to play with my inner folds sending one finger at first into me. I then begin to search myself finding the spot almost immediately and playing with it as best I could.

From there I add another finger into the mix inside of me as my other hand works both my nipples at the same time making me moan even louder at this. Then at almost the same time my right thumb began to rub my clit almost absent mindedly but it sent me into an absolute frenzy and I was there in no time. I began to convulse violently on the toilet jerking every which was as my orgasm took me to the sky and at its apex all of my juices began squirting out of me and in the same instance I started squirting a hot, moist thing clamped itself over my folds and entrance sucking everything out.

Looking down I was greeted by the smiling face of Jaune Arc.

* * *

 **I think that's a good cliffhanger for what's to come. Hope you all liked the chapter.**

 **For all those of you who were really looking forward to a lemon in this chapter you will be able to rest easy as even though I didn't give you one here the next chapter will be made almost entirely of lemons.**

 **That being said what do you guys want? There will be the Red Flaming Moon (JxYxP) but what else do you guys want? Iceberg or White Rose? Eclipse? Renora? Hell, I'll throw in Ozwitch if you guys want it. Please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Reviewing is highly encouraged and so is following along with adding this to your favorites**


	10. Bás

*Yang POV*

"Jaune?" I say looking down at the blonde boy who was currently sucking all of the juices out of me.

He didn't even look up to acknowledge me as he stopped sucking on me and began to slowly lick every fold. His tongue had an instant effect on me as I let out a loud moan as he licked my folds. My moans only got louder the longer he went too as he learned all my sensitive spots with ease and within a minute. I let out yet another loud moan that echoes throughout the bathroom as he stuck his tongue deep into me touching my inner walls with his tongue.

This almost sent me over the edge as the spot he hit was godlike and had me squirming and moaning his name. I saw the slightest hint of a smile from him as my eyes began to go out of focus but I could care less. My second orgasm was coming in soon and it was going to be big.

"Jaune… Jaune…. Please, finish me," I moan out wanting him to ravage me with his mouth that very instant and he accepted the invitation by taking his tongue out of my pussy and replacing it with two fingers as he proceeded to blast me with them all the while licking and sucking on my clit at the same time.

"JAUNE!" I yell as my second orgasm hits and I explode sending juices everywhere as he continued to blast me and suck me off. I couldn't stop shaking for 30 seconds after it hit me again and at the end of it I realized that my legs had Jaune's head in a vice grip.

"You… okay?" I say to him panting as I release his head from my legs.

"Good," he says looking up at me with his perfect goofy smile.

I don't know what came over me…. no, actually I do. I wanted him and I wanted him bad, more than anyone else and I acted upon that instinct getting up shakily but standing from the toilet. I looked at Jaune who had stood with me and was now just slightly above me. We both knew what was coming next. We both then jolt forward at each other after a couple of seconds of looking into each other's eyes and as our lips met they immediately began to fight for dominance.

Not even to seconds late I had him pinned up against the door with both his hands above his head and he had become completely submissive to me. Still though he didn't let up on the kissing and as we kissed it felt like my own slice of heaven as I felt like melting inside of his mouth but I maintained dominance the entire time.

I begin slowly guide my right down from his chest to his crotch teasing him all the way down making him shake in anticipating as I could feel his knees shake and to stop him from falling I put my right leg in between his. As my hand reaches his belt I undo it with both my hands letting his go free and he took full advantage of this taking the opportunity to slip his callused but smooth hands onto my breasts and began to tease them by kneading, pinching, squeezing and pulling on my breasts and my nipples all the while keeping his mouth on mine. His masterful hands elicited quite a few moans from myself as his hands began to fully arose me and perk up my nipples to the point where they were as stiff as his dick.

Once his belt was fully undone I pull down his pants and his dick was already at full attention and touching my belly button. We were a good 8.5 inches apart and he was touching me, he was well endowed to be blunt and thick to as I grabbed him and my hand couldn't go all the way around. This was going to be really fun, and feel so good.

I put my smooth hand onto his dick and immediately he was moaning into my mouth as we still continued to kiss. Then as I begin to pull on it and jerk him off he began to groan into my mouth. As this happened though he began to neglect my boobs and in protest I stopped pulling on him to which he responded with a whine into my mouth and in response to that I grabbed his hand and put it on my nipple. He got the idea immediately and began to work on it as I pulled on him both of us eliciting moans from the other. He steadily got hotter in my hand over the next couple of minutes to the point where it was almost unbearable to hold in stroking him. At the same time he began to work my breast better finding which ways to make me moan the loudest.

He then surprised me as he took one of his hands off of my breast making me whine at the absence of the touch but he returned it almost a second later as his thumb flicked across my clit making me moan loudly into his mouth and he smiled at this pulling away from our kiss and inserting a finger into me and began twirling it up and down flicking my clit every time he went up. I moaned extremely loud yet again and at this he put in another and began to do the same process as before.

Not willing to be outdone by him I slowly begin to squeeze a bit harder onto his cock and jerk him off faster. By the amount of moans I could hear coming from him too as we looked into each other's eyes not willing to be the first one to come from the other.

His legs began to shake again and I had it he was going to implode but then he began to pound into me with his fingers furiously rubbing my clit at the same time and my entire body was shaking in anticipation of the coming orgasm. When it came my entire body shook and I screamed in ecstasy as I fell to the ground shaking.

Jaune was panting above me and I could tell that he was so close and I refused to be the only one so I somehow managed to get up onto my knees and grab his dick in my hand. It was burning hot as I stroked it and that's where I decided to take it to the next step.

I began to lick the tip of his dick tasting all of his delicious pre-cum in my mouth as he began to groan above me. After only a mere ten seconds of this his dick began to pulse uncontrollably and I knew what was coming next.

"I'm.. coming," he says through a groan and as I see his white liquid begin to come out I shove my mouth over his dick and sucked as hard as I could. I sucked everything I could out of him and more as I gulped down every drop as he looked down at me with his dick buried deep into my neck.

Not one drop escaped me and as I finished cleaning myself up at the sink and turning around Jaune grabbed me and began to kiss me furiously. We almost entirely destroyed the bathroom before I jumped up onto his chest wrapping my legs around his stomach with his 8.5 inch long dick rubbing up against my exposed asshole. We proceeded to slam open the door to the bathroom revealing Pyrrha on the bed masturbating to us. I could only smile as I saw her too as Jaune did not and it looked as though she got even more aroused at this as the sheets around her pussy became even more wet.

Wasting no time though as we burst through the door he slammed me up against the wall and proceeded to push away a little to allow his dick to rub against my pussy. He then lifted his head to look at me and when I gave him the nod he slowly rubbed my clit with the tip of his dick almost making me cum on the spot but he didn't. As he finished rubbing my clit he pulled away even more and slowly began to push himself into me in this position.

My moans only increased as he stuck himself into me completely filling me up. He looks up again and I give him the nod and he slowly pulls back and then slams it forward into me. And again, and again and again. Starting slow but as he got used to my tightness he began to go faster and faster and faster until he was pumping into me like a machine making my double D breast bounce uncontrollably. God this was fantastic.

"Jaune… Please don't stop," I barely get out as he pounded me at an uncontrollable rate but once I said this he began to pick up the pace even more. My screams of pleasure must've been heard everywhere but I didn't care as this was just too good and the claw marks I was leaving on his back was evident of that.

As he continued to pound me at this insane rate he pulled one hand from my back and began to tickle and flick my clit. This put me absolutely over the edge as my semblance activated sending a wave of heat throughout the room as I came almost instantly squeezing his dick like no tomorrow and I was rewarded as he released all of it into me making me scream in pleasure.

"That…. Was.. amazing," Jaune says barely able to speak as we slowly sank to the floor.

"Good. But you aren't done," I say barely able to stand let alone walk but I hobbled over to where Pyrrha had been watching us and judging by the wetness of the sheets around her she wanted in too.

*Pyrrha POV*

Yang was came right up to me pushing me down onto the bed so that my legs hung off of it and my pussy was over the edge. From there she bent down licking me lapping up all my leftover juices and slowly made her way up from there with her tongue making me moan several times. Once she got to my mouth she slammed her lips against mine as we began to fight desperately for dominance over each other with our tongues.

Twirling, poking and slathering the inside of each other's mouth and just as I was about to pin her tongue and win Jaune flicked my clit and began to lick my pussy causing me to jolt and moan loudly in pleasure. Yang took full advantage of that and was able to pin my tongue down.

Yang then placed both her hands on either one of my breast directly going to the nipples and playing with them. This combined with Jaune's masterful licking and flicking of my clit caused me to reach my peak with seconds.

As it came I began to moan louder and louder into Yang's mouth as she refused to pull away. Then as it was only seconds away my arms wrapped around Yang and squeezed her tight to my body and my legs shot around Jaune's head and held him there as my climax hit.

"AAHHH" I scream in absolute pleasure as the monumental orgasm hit me as I ripped up Yang's back with my nails and cut off Jaune's circulation to his head. With that my eyes became unfocused and rolled back into my head but I didn't go unconscious but when I came to Yang was standing directly above me with her pussy stretched wide by her fingers.

"Now it's your turn Pyrrha," she says with a sultry smile and hearing her say my name turned me on like you wouldn't believe.

"Okay," I say smiling and she came down onto my face and I began to lick her insides and I could taste it, Jaune's cum. It was a bit sour but I don't think I've ever had something that delicious. That being said at the same time Yang went onto my face Jaune began to rub his cock up against my entrance and not only was he steaming hot but I could tell just from the feel that it was big.

It was only mere seconds after Yang sat on my face that Jaune entered me spreading me wide and I could feel every inch of me expand to fill him. At his very first touch I moaned so loud that I could fell Yang's pussy vibrate because of it and she like it too as she too moaned as a result of this.

Jaune began slowly but he gradually sped up and kept speeding up. Every time he went in my mind went completely blank as he touched every weak spot. I couldn't stop moaning causing Yang to moan even louder and every time he thrust into me my nose scarped Yang's clit making her squirm and her pussy tighten up every time.

After a couple of minutes in this position Yang was thrown onto her back by Jaune and immediately after she was thrown onto her back I was thrown onto my stomach with my but up in the air and my face landing in Yang's pussy. As this happened Jaune didn't miss a beat and continued to absolutely plow into me at an incredible rate. He rubbed every inch of my weak spots and at the speed he was going I cumed with seconds but he just kept on going even as both Yang and I screamed in orgasm a minute later. I was in so much pleasure and I was too high from it that my body was literally flailing around convulsing from him fucking me so hard.

Finally he slowed down as his dick felt hotter than before but with what he lacked in speed he made up for in power as he gave me 5 gigantic pumps into my pussy making me cum again and on the 6th thrust he flooded my pussy with his come.

"I don't know if that was a dream or not but that was possibly the greatest thing I've ever experienced," I say and with that all three of us collapsed together as Yang had come with Jaune on the final thrust. Unconsciousness took us right away.

*Glynda POV*

Thank god they had finally stopped. They were going at it like rabbits and their volume was way too loud for everyone else on their floor, everyone on their floor was sending complaints about them. Unfortunately though they were only the half of it as on the other side of the building about 2 floors down another floor was having the same problems. They all said it was related to sex and being that I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Mr. Ceribri's room they probably won't be relieved for a bit. Still though it was my job as a teacher to take this bullet for them.

As I made my way down the stairs and onto said floor I could hear them going at it from the other side of the hall. Not only were they creating a ruckus with their moans and shouts of pleasure but it also sounded like WW3 was going on in there. That being said just hearing them turned me on like you wouldn't believe. I can't remember the last time I had been touched sexually and my instincts were in overdrive screaming to join them. I resisted though, to lose professionalism here could be catastrophic.

Their noises were now even louder as I stood outside of their room and unlike Team JNPR's room they didn't stop once I got there, if anything they got louder. It looked like I was going to have to do something, damn.

I began to knock on the door and they didn't stop. After about 30 seconds of knocking and no answer so I began to pound on the door. This time I got an answer after about ten seconds and as I hears someone put their hand on the doorknob I stayed still about a foot from the door. The sight that greeted me was both terrifying and incredible at the same time.

Mr. Ceribri stood there completely naked standing in front of me with his…. uhhh... Appendage touching my leg. It was easily the most impressive thing I've ever seen in my life and just the feel of it against my leg caused my pussy to immediately become wet and clench itself in anticipation.

"Mrs. Goodwitch you okay," he says breaking me out of trance and I realized that I had been staring down his member for who knows how long.

"Huh… uh.." I get out my face beginning to redden and my pussy becoming more and more wet as it continued to convulse in lust and want.

"I know I'm big Mrs. Goodwitch but I'm currently in the middle of something so if you could," he says with a knowing grin across his face. Before I could answer I hear the voice of Mrs. Ceribri.

"Bryce," she whined, "Come back. I want more," she says whining as she appeared coming towards him from behind walking with a limp. She puts her hand around his shoulder and rests her head on top of his and looks directly at me as if I was a nuisance, she was also completely naked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll be leaving now," I say with my face so red that a color couldn't describe it but before I could leave a hand grabbed mine. It was Mrs. Ceribri.

"You can join if you want," she said in a sultry voice that had my pussy clenching itself even harder and with a smile that could've melted all the boys at this school.

"I don't think I should," I say trying to pull away. This was something that shouldn't be even a consideration but when I tried to pull away she yanked me into their room with surprising strength and as soon as the smell hit my nose I knew it was far too late to do anything, might as well enjoy it.

Mrs. Ceribri continues to pull me into the room until I was even with the beds. Once there she pushed me down onto the bed and before I could get up she had her hands on my stomach and they quickly but smoothly and carefully unbuttoned my white blouse to reveal the matching white lacy bra. She looked at them for almost a second before saying.

"Beautiful. You really are beautiful," she says before leaning down to plant her lips on mine.

I was a bit surprised at this at first but I let it envelope me rather quickly and I began to kiss back. By the way she was going at it in my mouth she was thoroughly enjoying this. About a minute into the kiss she pulled away and started to kiss my neck and slowly made her way all the way down to my pussy which was now practically drowning in juices as it demanded to be satisfied, it was the strongest feeling of lust I've had in a while. Once she made it to my skirt she unzipped it and pulled it down to show my white G-string that I had on, for the first time in a year, I decided to wear it today. She then nibbled the sting with her teeth and pulled it down to my knees before she released it and placed her head in between my thighs.

Just the anticipation of her waiting there looking at me was making me get close to my climax and as soon as she licked me it set off my orgasm. My legs instantly wrapped around her head and held her there as my back arched on the bed and my breathing became severely heavy from the event.

She lapped every single drop up from my orgasm and didn't let me recover from the even at all as she just continued to lick me. My moans were loud and uncontrollable because of the amount of pleasure she was giving me. It wasn't long after my first one that I felt the second orgasm coming. She could see it too as my pussy clenched at an alarming rate and became more juicy and as she noticed this she started to play inside me more aggressively with her tongue and flick my clit with thumb every couple of seconds until it set me off.

I would've shouted from the pleasure but I was stifled by Mr. Ceribri who began to kiss me as the orgasm hit. His lips were surprising soft and gently for someone who had the amount of scars he had on himself. Not only that but it felt really good, maybe too good as it only prolonged my orgasm that seemed almost endless. When it finally ended the both pulled away and smiled at me.

"I think she's ready," Scarlet said to Mr. Ceribri who only nodded in agreement.

After that they switched spots except Scarlet who didn't kiss me and instead unhooked my bra and began to tease my nipples with her mouth and her hands. As I begin to get into it I feel the tip of Bryce's cock going up and down across my entrance. Just feeling the sheer girth of him there frightened me but also excited me to a state where my pussy was literally crying for him to be in me. He then looked at me for the confirmation and I gave him a slight nod with a smile on my face.

When he entered he filled me up so completely it was ridiculous and it made me cum on the spot. Again I convulsed and shot my juices all over him but all he did was smile at this and waited until I came down from my high. When I did he gradually put more and more of himself into me until I could literally fell it in my stomach from the length and I could actually see his cock pushing the skin of my stomach up, how the hell did his wife take this thing. Once he was fully in I felt as if an electrical current was coursing through my entire body. It felt so good that he caused me to orgasm again without even moving as my legs whipped around him gripping him tight as I shot my juices all over him again.

After my second orgasm with him inside of me Scarlet detached her mouth from my nipple and proceeded to kiss me deeply as Bryce stayed still inside of me letting me adjust. This amount of pleasure was indescribable by anyone's standards.

He then started to move. Slowly at first in an almost loving motion causing my pussy to squirt so many times I couldn't register them anymore all the while Scarlet was interchanging herself from my mouth to my nipples. Eventually though Bryce began to pick up the pace and power behind his thrusts making a resounding slapping noise as he made contact with me. I had no idea where I was anymore as my eyes had rolled back up into my head from the pure pleasure of his skill and his gigantic dick.

At one point or another, I couldn't really tell what was going on anymore because of the pleasure, Scarlet made her way on top of my face and my already lolled out tongue pleasured her as best as it could with Bryce pounding at me like he was a jackhammer and I was the cement.

After the umpteenth time of me cumming I felt Bryce began to heat up inside of me and his thrusts became a bit slower but so much more powerful. He tried to pull away but I refused to let him, I wanted it all. I wanted all of him inside of me and when he saw my face he knew this was what I wanted. With one finale thrust he plunged himself deeper than anyone of the ones before it and poured all of himself into me. God did it feel good. That was my last though before unconsciousness overtook me.

*Scarlet POV*

"God did she enjoy that," I say looking at the now huffing Bryce.

"Yeah, she did. I feel like my dick just got put through a small water bottle, man was she tight," he says looking at me. It kinda hurt to hear him say that but you don't go getting fucked by what he has and stay as tight as you wanted.

"Was she better than me?" I ask him slowly making my way over to his partially hardened member and began to clean on it and suck on it.

"No, never," he groans out as I'm sucking him off.

"You sure?" I say audibly plopping my mouth of his re-hardened cock. He nodded his head trying to grab my head to put it back onto his dick but I dodge him and lay on my back next to the now sleeping Mrs. Goodwitch.

"Then prove it," I say spreading my legs to show him the pussy he owned.

He gladly took the invitation with a wide smile on his face as he placed the tip of his very own footlong at my entrance for an instant before slamming it into me. He gave me no time to adjust as he began to pound away mercilessly causing my boobs to shoot up and down like rockets. It wasn't long until my first orgasm hit but as my pussy clenched around him he didn't stop and kept pounding me until my second orgasm hit in which I screamed in pleasure and he thrust into me with so much force it would've knocked me completely off him if his hands hadn't been on my hips.

After I finally came down from my amazing orgasm I could barely see any more let along function from the pleasure he had given me. He then pulled out of me got up onto my chest and shoved his cock down my throat and as soon as he did he filled my mouth with his come. I had no choice but to swallow it all up, that being said it tasted fantastic.

"That good enough proof for you?" he said between exhausted breaths.

"Yes," I say swallowing the remaining amount of his cum.

Bryce then opened his mouth to respond but before the words could come out of his mouth there was a groan to my left and it was Mrs. Goodwitch getting up from being fucked by Bryce.

"I don't know if that was a dream or not but that was possibly the greatest thing I've ever experienced," she says as she felt her womb with her hand.

"It was all real. You can come back any time if you ever want to," I say kissing her lovingly and she not only accepted it but kissed back a bit before I pulled away. "But for now you should go. People might start to wonder where you are."

"Okay," she says before getting up and limpidly leaving the room giving us both longing looks as she left the room.

"I think you made quite an impression," Bryce said to me smiling.

"Says you," I say playfully back to him.

"You know she's probably going to come back for it," he says.

"That's fine as long as you know that your mine just as much as I'm yours," I say to him in a playful tone.

"I will always be yours," he says with a smile on his face as he got of the bed and began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" I ask him as I proceed to do the same.

"Ozpin wanted to talk to me around this time so I better get going," he says before kissing me goodbye and walking out the door.

*Bryce POV*

"You wanted to see me, Ozpin?" I ask him as I walk through the door with a regular white T-shirt on and some blue jeans with sneakers.

"Yes," he says motioning with his hands to take a seat. "I have a job for you," he says as he sips his coffee.

"And what might that be?" I say leaning forward, interested.

"I want you to kill a Bás," he says.

"A what?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I pounded this out rather quickly for you guys. There isn't any lemons btw but it'll give hints on a few upcoming ones  
** **Hope you all enjoy it. Have fun reading.**

* * *

*Bryce POV*

"A what?" I say again still confused.

"A Bás. It's the most ancient and powerful form of Grimm there is in this world. The only positive about it is that because of its size we are easily able to tell when it is coming," he says sipping his mug with his perfect poker face.

"And what does that have to do with me? Can't you just have some hunters take it out? Why me?" I ask him beginning to understand what exactly a Bás was but not really as to why he would ask me.

"Because, Mr. Ceribri, the last time mankind encountered one was about 300 years ago and it took the entirety of Remnants S class, A class, B class and C class hunters to push it back," he says.

"Not kill it. Just push it back?" I ask.

"Yes."

"How long until it gets here?" I say in a more serious tone realizing the exact situation they were in.

"I'd say about two hours," he says looking out the window and following his eyes I see a black creature with white bone armor like the other so called Grimm. It looked exactly like a dragon and only seemed to be about 500 feet tall.

"Huh… small. I hope it has some fight in it," I say and to say Ozpin didn't look shocked at this would be an understatement. He looked like a train had just hit him.

"You're hoping it will give you a run for your money?" he says bringing his mug up to his face to drink. To the untrained eye you would think he was perfectly calm but I could see the slight vibrations.

"Are you going to do anything with your students or will they be no standby in case this guy gets a lucky shot in?" I say still looking at the dragonesque Grimm that seemed to have locked eyes with me. Good.

"I plan on evacuating all of them immediately. In fact I have Glynda working on that now. She would've started earlier but she got preoccupied," he says and I let out a chuckle at that.

"Yeah… Totally worth it. Also, do you know if she's on the pill or not?" I ask him quickly.

"That I have no idea about but I would like for some of your people to start helping the students with the evacuation," he says beginning to stand up and walk over to the elevator.

"That won't be necessary," I say to him and he stopped in his tracks.

"And why would that be. I assure you however strong you think you are that Bás will stand up to you," he says.

"I doubt it," I say turning to him with a serious expression and his face was filled with shock. "I'll give them a show to watch. Also, I would like Jaune to watch with my wife and my friend and his wife," I say to him. He continued to look shocked but he recovered after about a minute or two.

"Okay but only if Team RWBY and Team JNPR get to watch it with them," he says.

"I don't see why they can't. Have them to go to our room with Mrs. Goodwitch," I say and he nods.

"I'll get going then," I say leaving the room and taking the elevator down to the ground floor. From there I make my way to the edge of the Cliff where some spring boards are. Once there I sit down and begin to meditate; I have to decide on the amount of power to use for the being coming down on us.

* * *

*Jaune POV*

I groggily awake to Nora bouncing up and down on me while Ren just watched from the door. As soon as she noticed I was awake she got off of me to reveal both Yang and Pyrrha already fully dressed and they looked as if they were prepared for war as they were completely decked out in armor.

"What's going on?" I ask putting getting off my bed and proceeded to the drawer where the clothes were.

"A Bás is coming and JAUNE-JAUNE's teacher is going to fight it single handedly," Nora exclaimed rather happily for what was an extremely dire situation. Ren, who was usually the deterrent for this only leaned up against the wall with a smirk on his face as Nora wreaked havoc in the dorm room.

"A Bás is coming and we're just going to wait here and watch it!?" I exclaimed loudly after hearing it from Nora. "Why the hell are we watching it we should be getting the hell out of here!" I say again loudly.

"I agree but I think we should trust Mr. Ceribri. I mean, he took out all of our parents while barely trying," Pyrrha says in her usual to trusting way. Not to say she was gullible but she tended to sometimes take things as they came instead of making them into something she would like. I think that might be why she never asked me out before any of this really started but I don't know or care as she was all mine now, along with Yang. They were both mine.

"I just hope the situation doesn't turn Grimm-asterous," she says with a big goofy smile that made me smile and fall in love with her all of over again, but that pun was god awful.

"Yang! That was terrible," her little sister, Ruby, said as she entered the room followed by Blake, Coco and then Weiss.

"Way too forced little flame," teased Coco. Coco was one of the most beautiful people at Beacon but I wouldn't dare go near her, I feel like she could shop off my balls with a stare.

"Well, I thought it was good," Yang mumbled and crossed her arms pouting.

"It's okay, I thought it was good," I say putting an arm on her shoulder and she brightened immediately at that.

"I get that Yang's pun was terrible but there is a Bás literally right outside our window. Why hasn't there been a single alarm or any type of evacuation. Even with Mr. Ceribri there's no way we won't be collateral at this distance," Ren speaks up becoming the voice of reason for all present but it went straight over everyone's head and he was ignored as the door to our room opened and Mrs. Goodwitch stood there looking a bit disheveled.

Her always professionally ironed skirt was wrinkled, her hair was flowing down her back instead of in a bun as usual, she was completely missing the little jacket she always wore and always perfect blouse was wrinkled. The appearance she showed us was one we would only dream of seeing her in right after she woke up after sleeping in her clothes. Even her glasses were off tilt a little, what had she been doing before she came her?

"Children. You are to follow me to the courtyard," she says and leaves. We all have to rush a bit to follow her but it wasn't hard to catch up to her as she was walking with a rather noticeable limp. Just as we were about to be at the courtyard she went in the completely opposite direction from where the courtyard should be, "Sorry, we were supposed to go and see Professor Ozpin," she says continuing to walk. Another minute or so passed until she completely turned around and went back to the dorm. "Sorry again, we're supposed to go to Mr. Ceribri's room."

"She look okay to you?" Yang whispered into my ear as we were now reentering the dorm.

"No. I don't know what happened but she isn't in the right state of mind right now," I say.

"Do you two have an ideas?" I hear Pyrrha whisper into my ear close enough so Yang could also year her.

"Absolutely none," I say.

"Maybe she just got fucked so hard she has no idea what exactly is going on around her?" Yang stated looking Mrs. Goodwitch up and down.

"No way. We're talking about Mrs. Goodwitch here. There's no way she'd do that and then come get us?" I say but doubts creeped into my mind because this situation would definitely be one of the ones where she would quite possibly make an exception.

"C'mon. I mean think about it. She's having the sex of her life and then all of a sudden a Bás shows up. I think it's possible," Yang says and to be honest I think she might've been right but I still wanted to hold Mrs. Goodwitch above that.

"She does have a point but I'd rather not think about Mrs. Goodwitch like that," Pyrrha speaks up.

"Well. How about we just leave it alone and deal with it for now. She's obviously not in the best place, mentally, right now," a new voice says behind me and all three of us turn our faces simultaneously to see Coco there smiling her fashionista smile while she looked over he tinted glasses as they drooped down her nose a bit.

"K," I respond to her after a moment of silence and from there we continued to follow Mrs. Goodwitch.

Everyone walked in dead silence for the remainder of the walk, even Nora was completely dead silent. Once reached the door Mrs. Goodwitch knocked on the door. It was only a few moments before Mrs. Ceribri answered the door, in rather revealing attire and I could feel my face blushing from what I saw. My reaction was quickly notice by the three girls around me. Both Yang and Pyrrha put their hands over my eyes until Mrs. Ceribri had put on some decent clothes and Coco just laughed at it.

Once she was finished getting descent we all went inside and sat down on the bed that was the messiest. When Mrs. Ceribri saw us sitting there she gave a half smile and began to chuckle, for reasons beyond me.

Within a minute of sitting down Mrs. Ceribri along with the man who helped Mr. Ceribri train me and another woman had given all of us, including Mrs. Goodwitch, a cup of water. As we began to sip on our cups Mrs. Ceribri spoke up as she leaned up against the pole on the bed.

"I don't know what you guys are all worried about. Whatever that thing is out there will be dead in the next couple of minutes," she says as she took a swig of what looked like coffee.

"I'm sorry miss but I doubt that. In fact a severely doubt that we'll even survive this," Coco says as she took a sip of her water.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Ceribri asked her as she looked her up and down and beginning to smile.

"Mine's Coco," she says putting down her drink.

"You want to make a bet Coco?" Mrs. Ceribri said with a devious smile as she put her coffee down on the floor.

"What type of bet?" Coco answered with a tone that gave all of us the signal that she was interested and zoned in. She was one of those people where if they were zoned in on something you didn't bother them, no matter what.

"A fair one… How about if I win you'll do anything I say for an entire day and if you win you'll get to choose what I do for an entire day," she said with another devious smile on her face. I didn't really like where this was going at all.

"When you say anything do you mean absolutely anything?" Coco said with a audible interest in her voice.

"Short of ordering the other to kill themselves. Yes," she says with a serious expression on her face.

"Will it be a traditional bet or an Over-Under bet?" Coco asked effectively accepting the terms Mrs. Ceribri had laid out.

"Over-Under. The Over-Under mark will be placed at 5 minutes. Now will you pick for him to defeat the Bás in under or over 5 minutes?" Mrs. Ceribri asked.

"I'll pick over," Coco said staring down Mrs. Ceribri.

"Then I have under. Good luck," she says extending her hand to Coco who stood up from the crowded bed to shake her hand.

* * *

*Bryce POV*

I can feel it in my bones. She just made a bet with someone. I better win this quick. She always picks under when it comes to betting on me.

The Bás was now only about a mile from me and about 3 miles from the school. I guess it was time to get change.

With that I sprint to the edge of the Cliff and jump.

* * *

*Pyrrha POV*

That was one of the most intense conversations between two people I've ever participated in. And I've spent time sitting in on political meetings between the kingdoms as security. Their entire conversation was bugging me though and I don't think Coco should've taken that bet. I think Mrs. Ceribri was hustling her but I can't just call her out on it.

Besides I had a more important matter at hand and that was the one between Yang and myself about Jaune. When we had both woken up before him be talked about it a bit and decided that we would let Jaune choose but if he chose both of us were aren't supposed to be jealous. That shouldn't be a problem for me though as I found out while watching Yang and Jaune go at it earlier that I was a bit of a Voyeur. It turned me on a lot to see Jaune and Yang go at it.

Just then there was a flash of red and a giant boom that made the windows shudder.

"Huh, looks like they installed new glass," Mrs. Ceribri said as all of us made our way to the window to see what was happening. What we saw was beyond our comprehension.

There was a gigantic black dragon that must've been at least 1000 feet tall. It's scales where pitch black and when it turned its head to us we all noticed that its eyes were fiery red and they had two blood red lines flowing down from them all the way to its snout. It then did what looked like a grin and then turned its head back to face what was the Bás but it was completely covered by new dragon.

"Clock starts now," Mrs. Ceribri announced to all of us and I turned my head towards her involuntarily but in that mere second it took me to do that and turn my head back everything about the situation had changed.

The dragon was now flying above the Bás breathing pure white flames onto it and it was howling in pain so loud that we could hear it. The Bás then took off from the ground attacking the much, much bigger dragon attacking it. It spewed black flames from its maw at the red eyed dragon who easily dodged the attack but it apparently did what it was supposed to as the red eyed dragon stopped breathing fire on the Bás. It then took the opportunity to attack the bigger dragons less scaly underbelly as it was now below it. However, this backfired extremely as the dragon simply smacked the Bás down with its massive tail sending it straight into the ground.

The Bás slowly got up from the ground and as it did the red eyed dragon landed in front of it. What happened next took me by surprise.

The gigantic dragon flashed bright white and when the light disappeared there was only a white dot out there. It was too far away to make out any of the details about it but it was bright white and humanoid. What I could tell about it though was that the power coming off of it was something I would never ever want to face.

"You all might want to turn your backs," Mrs. Ceribri tells us in a shout to get our attention.

"Why?" Ruby asked innocently and I could tell she wanted to see what was going to happen next more than any of us.

"So that you don't get glass in your eyes," she says turning around.

I didn't know if she was lying or not but one thing was for sure, I was going to protect my eyes.

Following her instructions I turn my back on the window and hunch over covering my ears and protecting my eyes. I could hear the rest of them follow suit too and as the last person was moving there was a blast from outside and the windows shattered showering all of us with glass.

When I picked my head back up and looked out the window there was no Bás to be seen but there was someone carrying its head in the middle of the courtyard right by the fountain. I sprint out of the room to see who the person was, I already knew but that didn't stop me. Everyone else was hot on my heels Blake being the closest to me and the only one to pass me on our dead sprint to the courtyard.

Once we were there the first thing we saw what the head of the Bás. It was gigantic almost taking up the entirety of the courtyard and it was absolutely fascinating to look at, I can't even explain it. We got there just in time to beat the oncoming rush of the rest of the school. That being said we were the first out of everyone to get pictures of the monsters head. But what became more interesting to the rest of the students once the Bás' head began to dissolve was the white creature next to it.

It was completely covered in white scales, had a five foot tail that looked as sharp as a spear at the end of it. It had claws and talons for hands and fingers and its legs were no different either. It emanated pure undeniable power and something told me it was Mr. Ceribri.

Jaune then went up to the man and asked, "Mr. Ceribri?" the creature nodded.

"Just how powerful are you?" both Yang and I asked him at the same time as we walked up to either side of Jaune.

"Enough to make that display look pitiful," he says with a laugh before going out of whatever mode he was in to become stark naked.

Scars along with his snake revealed to everyone. There were audible gasps from both the girls and guys looking at him as he walked away showing them everything. I was hoping they were gasping at his horrific scars but for some reason I highly doubted that.

As he left out of sight I felt a hand on my shoulder and it brought me close to whoever it was. Looking up it was Jaune, who else could it be, and on his other shoulder was Yang. This panged a little bit of jealousy in me but I quickly shut it out.

"I'm tired and it's really late. Let's go back to the dorm," he says to both of us and we nod our heads and we begin to leave.

I could hear Ren trying to calm Nora down as she was now playing on the head of the dead Bás as we left. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Blake begin to walk off with Sun and they were being followed by Neptune who was accompanied by Weiss and Ruby. And just as we were almost out of earshot of everyone we hear.

"SCIENCE! MRS. VALKRYIE GET DOWN FROM MY SCIENCE."

"Oobleck?" I say.

"Oobleck," the both respond.

* * *

*Mrs. Goodwitch POV*

I stayed in the room as everyone else had sprinted off to see the head of the Bás but I didn't want to. I wanted to talk to Mrs. Ceribri over something that had been severely bothering me since earlier. She was very understanding when I brought it up. However, she wasn't as understanding with the second thing I brought up that would've only really helped me with my personal desires.

"So what do you think my chances of being… uh… you know," I say.

"Pregnant?" she says and I nod my head. "Well, since you've told me you're not on the pill, you are ovulating and there isn't a morning after pill here I'd say you've got a pretty good shot at carrying my husband's child," she says.

"What do you want to do about it?" I ask.

"What do you mean? We're gonna take care of the kid if there ends up being one. We aren't just going to leave and it was my fault anyways. I pulled you in," she says.

"Thanks by the way," I say.

"You're welcome… Now to what you just brought up a minute ago," she says getting deadly serious.

"Would you mind?" I ask crossing my fingers in hope.

"Yeah I mind but I also think it will be fun. It also means that we'll be the second polygamous couple in our friends circle. Bryce will still need to say yes though," she says with a smile on her face. She knows exactly what he'll say.

* * *

 **Bang Bang.**

 **There ya go folks. Hope you all enjoyed the read.**

 **If you want to see anything in the next chapter leave it in a review and if you have any particular fetishes our pairs you want to see in the next lemon chapter put them in a review.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about starting a purely Lemon Fic. Tell me if you all want that and if so tell me what you want in either a private message or a review.**

 **Have a good day**


	12. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long everyone. I've been really busy. Now enjoy.**

* * *

~ 1 monthe later~

*Pyrrha POV*

It's been one month since Mr. Ceribri killed the Bás and none of us have seen him or the others since. They disappeared into thin air along with Mrs. Goodwitch, to put it simply it was like they were never here but there's one thing that keeps reminding people that they were here. Jaune.

He became a completely new person after Mr. Ceribri showed up and unlocked what he could truly become. That being said Jaune has utterly destroyed anyone that came into the arena against him and in the absence of Mrs. Goodwitch Professor Ozpin was now the combat instructor as well as the principle.

Jaune even took on all of Team RWBY and won wide a pretty large margin if I did say so myself, when I went up against them I either didn't win or I won by a fingernail. Jaune was becoming a legend at Beacon, he even took on private missions now for Ozpin and he always, always took both Yang and I with him.

I wished at some points that it was just me and him but I've found out that I really like to watch when he was with Yang. That being said it did bother me at the beginning but I've learned to enjoy it. And Yang's learned to share. Jaune on the other hand couldn't get enough of us when we were alone but when we were in public or with the others he was the same shy kid he had been all those months ago.

A lot of things have happened in the last month too as Ren and Nora finally got together and the same went for Blake and Sun. On one hand Sun and Blake have acted like nothing's changed just for the fact that they would sometimes kiss in front of the group or hold hands, it was nice. Nora and Ren on the other hand had to be restrained from each other for almost four days as they just wouldn't stop. They had gone at it like rabbits to the point where it force Jaune and I into Team RWBY's room just so we could get away from them.

Ruby and Weiss were now officially the final two left in our group that weren't in a relationship and that wasn't going to change, at least any time soon. Weiss had given up on Neptune, her excuse being that she couldn't trust him being faithful and when Sun was asked about this he agreed with Weiss. Ruby on the other hand seems to be completely engrossed in her job a hunter and her getting into a relationship just didn't compute with her.

The two were still happy though and that's what mattered to us.

* * *

~Sometime later: the arena~

*Yang POV*

"Someone come and get Mr. Winchester onto a stretcher and take him to the infirmary," Professor Ozpin said to us as Cardin lay on the ground twitching while he held his balls. Serves him right, that's what he gets for hitting on Ruby.

"Will someone please come down and get Mr. Winchester," Ozpin had to say again as no one moved the first time and on Ozpins second saying of the order still no one moved to help the school bully, not even his team was moving.

"Someone get down here now and take him to the infirmary," Ozpin said for the third time emitting a sense of danger around him and finally his team moved to get him while everyone else stayed still. Once he was carted off things went back to normal.

"Now our next match will be Mr. Arc and -

BOOM! CRASH!

"Me," said a kid no older than ten who now stood in the middle of the arena with a gaping hole in the roof.

"And who are you?" Ozpin asked sipping his coffee looking like he didn't give a flying shit about the kid who had just come through the roof of the building.

"He's Mr. Ceribri's kid. He wanted to visit and fight the guy Mr. Ceribri trained," a new voice said right next to the kid.

The woman had flame red hair and stood straight and composed. She had blue eyes and an athletic build, no boobs but her butt was perfect. She wore faded blue jeans and a blue tank top with a sports bra underneath. On both her thighs there were two considerably large knives almost spanning the length of her thigh. Her shoes were just regular sneakers and finally her face was composed of some freckles going across the bridge of her nose and covering her cheeks, they complimented her looks perfectly and overall I'd give her an 8.7/10 in my opinion and I grade hard.

"And you are?" Ozpin said to the new woman.

"I'm a friend of Mr. Ceribri's. My name's Tyler," she says extending out her hand to Ozpin who took it rather gingerly shaking her hand. He then leaned into her and whispered something that we couldn't hear but when he pulled away she nodded.

"We'll be right back. There will be no fighting until we get back unless you want detention for a year," Ozpin says before walking off leaving everyone there just not knowing what to do. The kid though just sat down and began to meditate, or at least that's what it looked like.

Jaune, about 10 feet from the kid, did the same without saying a word leaving the rest of the class in silence and confusion.

* * *

*Ozpin POV*

"So Where is Mr. Ceribri, Miss Tyler?" I asked her as soon as we were out of sight of the class.

"He's back home. He's the principle for his own school there much like this one. He was only here earlier because we were on summer vacation and now that school's started back up you won't see much of him," she says with an apologetic tone.

"I see, but what are you here for?" I ask her.

"Well, I am babysitting his kid who has a couple days off from school currently," she says.

"What about Mr. Ceribri? Wouldn't his kid want to be with his father?" I asked.

"He was, a lot. Mr. Ceribri came home at least once every other day to visit his two kids and to manage everything that was going on," she says and this just dumbfounded me. How could he have done that when he was here until 4pm every day with the others? My face must have given me away as she began to speak again.

"He's capable of a lot more than you think," she said smiling at me.

"So it would seem," I say heading back to the arena to see this boy fight Mr. Arc.

* * *

*Pyrrha POV*

I wonder how this kid will do against Jaune. If he's really Mr. Ceribri's kid than this should be an amazing fight.

Professor Ozpin was just coming back too so they'll start shortly and the two meditating on the floor seemed to sense him and they got up and headed for the center. Jaune immediately pulled out Crocea Mors and the kid just stood there in almost an identical stance to his fathers.

"Begin."

Right as the words ended there was a gigantic boom from down there and something shot straight into the bleachers creating a massive smoke screen in front of us. It cleared quickly though letting us see Mr. Ceribri's kid in the same mode Mr. Ceribri had used to kill the Bás. Jaune on the other hand pulling himself out of the wall.

"At least you deflected it, if you had tried to do a full block on that you would've died," the kid said as Jaune was now walking forward out of the wall.

Jaune said nothing as he came up to the kid stopping about 5 feet from him. And there they would stay for the next minute and during this time Jaune began to glow brighter and brighter a pure shade of white. The kid began to smile upon seeing this and his smile only grew the brighter Jaune got.

When they moved we couldn't even see them anymore but there were giant explosions and blasts of winds all around us flattening all of us to the bleachers. When the wind subsided they were nowhere to be seen but there was a pretty big hole in the side of the building.

* * *

*Jaune POV*

Damn, this kid's really good. He's completely controlling the fight, I haven't done anything offense this entire time. SHIT.

Another one of the kids claws came at me but instead of the side to side swipe like usual it came from below me and went ride past my defenses connecting with my chin. Somehow, my aura withstood the claw but as a result of the pure force behind it I was sent a good 20 feet up in the air and there I was greeted by the kid's foot coming straight done onto my chest. The resulting boom rattled the glass on campus and when I hit the cement ground it shattered.

The air was completely expunged from my lungs and I was gasping for air as if I had just been under water for 10 minutes. I need air. Smack.

I had completely forgotten about the kid in my angst to get air and he had completely capitalized kicking me in the ribs forcing out any air I had regained. I needed distance myself from him or this was over and I knew just the way to push him back.

Raising my hands above my head and making a fist I slam it into the ground sending 5 bolts of lightning straight at the kid. He dodged three of them by simply jumping up and away and the other two that were sent did absolutely no harm to him. They did, in fact, hit the kid dead on in the chest but they did nothing except for leave the scales slightly blackened. The kid was even smiling about this, maybe he was finally happy to have an equal opponent as anything my time with Mr. Ceribri taught me was that no one was his equal fighting wise and it was safe to assume this kid was cut from the same cloth as Mr. Ceribri.

As the kid landed from dodging and getting hit by my lightning I charge forward full blast breaking the sound barrier as I closed in on him and just as my sword was coming down to cleave him in half he disappeared only to reappear right behind me.

"You should've known better than to do that," he whispered into my ear as he kicked my side and sent me cascading across the cement.

When I picked myself back up I was near my grandfather's statue close to where Ruby and I first met. Quickly getting up and checking myself over before the kid could get to me as he walked casually towards me from the other side of the courtyard. With the quick check I was mildly relieved as I had only a couple of broken ribs instead of the entire rib cage which I feared.

Standing fully up right I again turn myself to face the kid now walking towards me with a smile on his face. I raise my shield in front of me and held my sword downward and to the side, a new form Mr. Ceribri's friend had taught me. It worked too as I had defeated many Grimm along with hunters using this form and it'll work here too.

The kid then disappeared while he was walking to me and reappeared right above my shield and it took only a slight adjustment of my shield to block his attack. He had tried to strike at me with his left hand and in the miniscule amount of time he was suspended there for I thrust my shield to the side spinning him along and in that moment I swung with my sword connecting with his side sending him right past the statue and into one of the pillars behind it.

He was stuck in it and I refused to give him any time to get out of the vulnerable position he was in and so I rushed forward shield bashing him so hard I broke through the pillar with him on the shield and I slammed him into the ground when I landed. Taking the advantage I had, I start to stomp on the kid until I was tired. Pulling myself back to look at him he was again smiling as the dirt covered him.

He slowly got out of the hole and gave me the death eye before completely disappearing. In the next instance a force collided with my leg sending me spinning like an idiot into the courtyards opening and away from the pillars, still the kid was nowhere in sight. Then again a force connected with my shield arm dislocating the shoulder and probably breaking my forearm.

As my shield hung limp the force struck me dad in my chest plate turning it into a metal crater on my chest and forcing me onto the ground. Picking myself up the force hit my sword arm causing me to drop my sword, it clattering to the ground leaving me completely defenseless. The fight was over, my loss.

But then there was an explosion quickly followed by blasts of power and wind behind me forcing me face down onto the ground. Turning myself to see what was going on the kid was being held by the throat by the woman who was emitting such a scary aura it almost made me piss my pants.

"Stop now or face the consequences. The fight is over," she said in a voice that matched perfectly with the aura she was emitting. When the kid nodded to the woman she dropped him and tossed him some cloths as he began gasping for air. While he was doing this she came over to me.

"You okay kid?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. But who are you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I'm a good friend of Bryce's, known by you as Mr. Ceribri. He saved me a while back and now I work for him, along with my husband," she said crouching down next to me and extending a hand towards me. Grabbing the hand I graciously accepted it getting up.

"I can see why he chose you to train though kid, not many people can hold out for that long against his kid," she says as I stood up next to her and put my arm over her shoulder. My whole body was killing me and I needed to go to the infirmary and just as I was about to ask her to take me there Yang and Pyrrha came running up to me. Yang took me from the woman and Pyrrha thanked her before taking my other arm to support me.

They knew without even having to talk to me to take me to the infirmary as they could tell from just looking at me. We were there with in a matter of minutes and they laid me down on one of the cots. Unfortunately though, there was no one there at the current moment leaving us completely alone. As Yang quickly realized this after I did her mouth slowly stretched into a smile as the ever horny woman leaned down over me and began to kiss me passionately.

It was a bit different from usual though as this time she extra gentle when she was usual rough. She must've be thinking about my injuries and I wasn't going to complain, I liked her being gentle.

She quickly pulled away though as Pyrrha moved her out of the way so that she could have a bit of me. She did the same thing as Yang did in being extra gentle. Although, she was on me for a lot longer until there was an audible clearing of someone's throat. Pulling herself away from me Pyrrha looked over only to become beet red. Turning my head towards where she was looking a feeling of dread weld up inside of me. It was her father.

Just as he was opening his mouth though he fell to the ground unconscious. We had no idea what was going on and we were on high alert until same woman as before appeared before us standing above Mr. Nikos. Still though, her appearing out of thin air made our guards go even higher as we prepared for anything. The woman turned her head after a couple of seconds after she appeared and she smiled at us.

"You have nothing to fear, I'm not going to do anything to you," she said with a sincere smile on her face.

"And why should we trust you?" Yang asked standing up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"There is no reason but that I'm a good friend of Mr. Ceribri and if I'm not mistaken he's the reason you three are together the way you are," she said. Silence ensued but none of us tried to deny it as looking back on it, it made a lot of sense that he had been pulling strings.

"So why are you here then?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, Connor, Bryce's son, wanted to visit this planet for the day and I had Wick transport us here as I can't fly thorough space like Bryce can," she said.

"Wait who's Wick?" I asked not knowing who the guy was.

"I believe that he was the one that helped teach you swordplay. He never gave you his name?" she asked and I shook my head, "Makes sense. He's always so mysterious," she says rubbing her temples.

"Well, I'll see you later kids. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she says waving her hand at us before she left the room with Mr. Nikos over her shoulder.

"Should we get back to what we were doing then?" Yang asked as she seductively sauntered over to me.

"No. You two are to leave until Mr. Arc is fully healed," the voice barked and we all knew it was the school nurse without even looking.

"Yes ma'am," the two said defeated as they walked out of the room.

* * *

 **As always. Leave a review.**

 **Thanks.**


	13. Ending Part One

**Hope everyone enjoys this. Tell me what you thought about it in a review once you're done.**

* * *

*Jaune POV*

Today would be a nice day if everything was okay but it wasn't. Pyrrha's been missing for almost three weeks now and no one's heard from her or even seen her. She's been ghost. Personally I was taking it a lot harder than I expected but one moment she was here laughing with Yang and I and the next morning she was gone, nowhere to be found.

I've talked with everyone to try and find out anything on her and where she's been. Not a single person at Beacon hasn't been asked and I even went so far as to talk with Junior at his club; Yang told me about him. However, the result has been the same every time. They have absolutely nothing on her. It's as if she became a literal ghost in the span of only a couple of hours.

The only person who I was still wondering about though was Ozpin. I had of course already talked to him but his answer could only be described as cryptic. He wasn't giving anything away if he knew anything and Mr. Ceribri's been gone for almost three months. He left without so much as saying a word and basically left me to train on my own. Wick, his friend, did sometimes come just to make sure I was training but we never talked. He always watched from the shadows saying nothing. That being said he definitely wanted me to know that he was there because if he didn't I'm beyond sure I wouldn't have noticed him.

As if this couldn't get worse but Pyrrha wasn't the only one missing. Mrs. Goodwitch was too and no one, even Ozpin, seemed worried about it. All assuming that she was going on a much needed vacation, which was understandable but a two month vacation was a bit much. Something was going on and this whole situation just didn't fit well with me at all.

Now if those two things weren't bad enough the Grimm were increasing their activity near Vale but more specifically Beacon. We were already on the outskirts and near the Grimm infested forest which did not bode well for any of us. This whole situation reeked of a bad ending and the only ones worrying about it besides myself was Team RWBY. Even so that was mostly because Yang was able to convince Ruby that something was wrong.

What the Hell was going on?

"Hey, Jaune. You okay?" Ruby called out to me as she came down the corridor going to our rooms.

"Yeah, just thinking about some things," I say to her choosing not to look at her directly.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yeah. I still haven't heard anything from her," I say to ruby who only frowned for a quick second before she was smiling again.

"Don't worry about it Jaune. I'm sure she'll make contact soon enough," she said with a half-hearted smile on her face and at the same time Ozpin's voice came over the speakers.

"Jaune Arc. Report to the headmasters office please," and that's how it went for one brief announcement, not even a repeat.

~Several minutes later in Prof. Ozpin's office.

"You wanted to see me sir," I say poking my head through the door to see Ozpin gazing out the window with a forlorn look on his face.

"Yes, yes. Please have a seat Mr. Arc," he said to me gesturing towards the chair in front of his table. "I would like to tell you something Mr. Arc and I don't expect you to be pleased with it."

"Whatever it is sir I can handle it," I say feigning confidence but at the moment I was shaking everywhere in anticipation for what he was going to tell me.

"It's about Miss Nikos and her absence," he started but took a sip of his coffee allowing me to fully understand the circumstances.

"Miss Nikos was chosen to be a very powerful individual. She did not choose this of her own accord but through the decision of very powerful people in this world. In accordance with the power she received she has become isolated from the entire world including yourself and she will not return so that her power can be safe. Do you understand what I am saying Mr. Arc?"

"No! What the Hell are you saying Professor?" I shouted at him standing up. Was he for real?

"What I'm saying Mr. Arc is that the Pyrrha Nikos you know and love will not be coming back to you. Ever. I suggest you forget about her completely and move on with your life. You have great potential as a Hunter and I would hate to see it ruined by you going after just one girl," he said his face emotionless showing no signs that he was lying.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed flipping his desk completely detaching it from its hinges and tossing it out the window as it flew over Ozpins head. As the desk was flying out the window I stepped forward and cracked him across the face. "I will never stop looking for her, you hear me you bastard. I don't know how I will do it but I will find her." And with that I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes and bruised Ozpin on the floor of his own office.

* * *

*Ozpin POV*

"Are you okay?" I say out loud only to be answered with sobs.

"It's for the better." I say only to be met with louder sobs.

"Please get used to this Miss Nikos. This is the life you chose," I say.

"But I didn't agree to this," she answered through the door to my left with her highly audible sobs growing louder and louder.

* * *

*Jaune POV*

"YANG!" I screamed running down the hallway to rooms with tears in my eyes. I didn't have to wait long though as Team RWBY's door was opened immediately by Weiss who saw me with tears streaking across my face and in my eyes. She silently let me in their room where Yang looked like she had just woken up from a nap.

"Wh-" was all she got out before I tackled her onto her bed to the high discomfort of Blake and Ruby who both started to complain until they heard me sobbing into Yang's chest as I clutched her tighter than ever before. Yang could hold me tight as my tears just wouldn't stop. I just couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Pyrrha again and of course my fears immediately drifted to losing Yang.

I don't know for how long I was there but at some point I must've fallen asleep as when my eyes finally opened it was dark out but Yang was still with me humming a smooth and quiet tune into my ear as she brushed my hair with her hands.

"Ah, you're awake," she smiled at me noticing my eyes opening.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About midnight."

"Oh," was my only response as memories of the meeting with Ozpin raged back into my mind bringing another bout of tears.

"It's okay, shhh. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you," she said softly as swept her hands through my hair. It wouldn't stop my tears though and it would be at least another 10 minutes before I couldn't cry anymore.

"Now. Tell me what's going on."

"It's Pyrrha," I softly said into her chest and I could feel her heart begin to beat faster. "Ozpin said she's never coming back. That she's gone," as I said the words more tears came but they weren't just mine anymore, Yang was crying with me as we mourned our loved one.

 _~The next morning~_

"There's been a recent up in activity near the border of Vale these past couple of days. There seems to be no information as to why at this moment but we are currently being reassured that there is no need to panic. However, it is a good idea if all residence be ready to evacuate at any time-

"Will you shut that off!" I yelled as it woke me up from my ever so pleasant slumber on Yang's bosom.

Getting no reply from anyone I opened my eyes and got off of the bed and made my way to the radio promptly picking it up I thought about just tossing it out the window but decided against that. It wasn't mine so instead I did the next best thing and turned it completely off. The silence that followed was pleasant and the chirping of the birds outside made me so calm.

"Are you coming back to bed or what?" Yang said seductively to me as she hugged me from behind. I hadn't even noticed her get behind me but from her hug it was easy to tell that she was wearing only her bra and panties.

I said no words turning around and kissed her on the forehead and she began to move her hands down towards my pants but I shook my head before she could get there. It just wasn't the time to do it, although it would be a great stress reliever it would bring her no pleasure and it wouldn't be fair if it was only me getting pleasured.

"Not now. Later maybe but I don't have the heart to do it now. It wouldn't be fun for you," I said to her pushing my forehead onto hers.

"That's okay. Just get better. We'll get her back, no matter what," she said kissing me softly on the lips before smacking my ass. "Go get ready for classes. We only combat classes today so it should be fine."

I could only smile and walk out of the room glancing back at the door to see Yang bending over to get something in her drawer. Her ass was one in a million, god I'm lucky. Getting that out of the way and stepping into the hallway Ruby, Weiss, and Blake greeted me there as the three of them slept on a single bed. Not to leave them there though to miss classes I gently shook Blake awake.

"Don't forget about your classes," I said to her and she smiled and promptly got the other two up with gentle shakes.

It was cute seeing all three of them get up the way they did but it wasn't like you got to see something like this every day. Now, the only problem was going to be getting Nora up. She slept like she was dead and often times the only way to wake her up was to make her pancakes. Although that was not the case today.

Opening the door to my room I was greeted with several moans that didn't stop. They hadn't noticed me so doing what anyone would do who just didn't care I walked up to my drawer next to my bed and grabbed my clothes for the day. Nora who was currently on top of Ren hadn't noticed anything and neither had Ren either focusing solely on each other. To be honest watching them was slightly exhilarating and I would describe it but it wasn't my place. Eventually though they finally came to a stop with a sweating and panting Nora on top of a heavily panting Ren.

"So. You're finally together-together?" I say breaking the silence that had been held after they had finished.

"Ahh!" the both said in unison finally noticing me there. I had been able to fully change into my uniform in the time it took them to be done.

"YES! You have no idea how hard it was to finally get this numbskull to finally give in to me," Nora said in her usual fast paced and erratic tone.

"Well, I'm glad for you two but we have combat class today so get ready. I want breakfast and then we can go to class," I say with a smile on my face. Nora happily got off of Ren and made her way to the shower completely naked without a care in the world that I was there but well, that was Nora.

"Jaune?" Ren said still under the covers.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please leave? I want to take a shower then get dressed," he said to me seeming to be pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go. Just make sure that you go into the shower and come out clean, not dirtier," I say with a wink before leaving. Ren didn't react and seemed to be truly unflappable in these situations but Nora had heard what I said from the shower.

"Renny isn't allowed to do that since the last time," I raised my eyebrows at this and looked at Ren who actually looked embarrassed now. This had been a good morning.

 _~Cafeteria 40 minutes later~_

Nora had her usual pancakes that oddly resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Ren had the one pancake. Ruby had her cookies smashed and into a bowl of milk making a cereal. Weiss had an apple and Blake had some Cod. Yang and I on the other hand had both filled our plates with every assortment of meat that they had at the cafeteria. From sausages to salami nothing was safe from us; especially with the night that we had just had.

It didn't take us long to finish our food and walk outside going to classes but what came as we walked was what I would later refer to as _the bell._ There came a rumbling like that of an earthquake that shook the entirety of Beacon and shook me to my core. Something was very ominous and not right about the whole situation and my thoughts would be proven right as not thirty seconds after the rumbling began alarms began going off.

Most of us were just confused as to why we even had an alarm system but some of the third years looked like they were about to literally piss their pants and some even started to cry. Team CFVY wasn't a part of the third years but when the alarms went off they seemed to know exactly why and since they were the closest they were the ones I asked first.

"You guys know what's going on?" I asked walking up to them and unbeknownst to me all of Team RWBY and the rest of my team was behind me.

"Yeah, and it's not good," Coco said lowering her shades that she literally wore everywhere, even inside.

"What is it?" Ruby asked perking up

"Grimm are on Campus and the alarm means that there was too many for the teachers to handle. We're on our own," she said starting to remain stoic and calm but it was adamant in her eyes that she was beyond scared.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked looking desperate as she yearned for it to be a joke.

"It's not. We either flee or die fighting proudly," Coco said slowly sitting back down.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I cho- Weiss' comment was cut off by almost all of the students screaming at the sight of the mass of Grimm and turning tail.

I'm not going to lie with the amount that were in front of us there was no passable way I saw us winning or even staying alive. So it really was as Coco said, we were either going to flee and become recognized cowards throughout the world or we become Martyrs. To be honest I'd rather die a Martyr and at least trying to protect what I believed in. But so many were already turning tail, something needed to be done.

"STAND YOUR GROUND!" I shouted as general like as possible for me over the mass of people running and somehow the all stopped and looked back at me either pitying my stupidity or actually wanting to listen. "We are Hunters and Huntresses of Remnant! It is our job to protect everyone else at all costs. Can you really call yourselves Hunters and Huntresses if you decide to turn your back on everyone you've sworn to protect!? If this is truly our final stand than we go out protecting everyone who can't protect themselves, we go out with honor like true Hunters and Huntresses!"

I shouted this and raised my sword above my head releasing my best war cry wanting them to follow suit but I was met with only silence for what felt like the longest time. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, not even the Grimm as they had stopped moving as if to watch us deciding what we were going to do.

When almost an entire minute passed with my arm still raised above my head I believed that I had failed. That is until a lone war cry came from the very farthest away group that was suddenly surging towards us and past towards the Grimm. To my surprise it was Team CRDL but who cared who it was as once they passed the entirety of the Beacon students cried out with them and charged forward towards the Grimm. My team along with Team RWBY managed to get to the head of the pack and we charged headlong towards the Grimm all the while screaming our hearts out in fear and rage but more importantly we were crying out in courage and hope.

The first Grimm I encountered was a simple Beowolf and I chopped its body in half as if I was swatting a fly away. Team RWBY along with Nora, Ren, Teams CFVY and CRDL did the same thing with the first minor wave we all encountered ripping them to shreds. The next couple waves of Grimm we faced as we pushed farther and farther into them became increasingly harder to wipe out.

If I was being honest though there wasn't even waves of Grimm. It was just a continuous stream of Grimm that steadily became stronger and stronger. Starting with just plain and young Beowolves they steadily turned into full grown ones covered in their white bone plating. By the time we had been fighting for about five minutes we started to encounter Beowolf Alphas and by the time ten minutes Ursi came to the front lines wreaking havoc with the weaker students our year but most of them were still able to deal with them without using too much effort. It actually looked like we were winning but it was not to pass.

A pack of Giant Nevermores came swooping down taking dozens upon dozens of students with them. Dove from Team CRDL was among them, needless to say they were disposed up brutally by the Grimm. To make sure that didn't happen again I ordered Coco and others like her to go towards the rear of our group to take down the Nevermores if they came again, which they did. However, this time they weren't able to pick up everyone but the some bodies of the Nevermores landed into our group killing a lot of us. Ren was one of them.

Nora lost all self-control at that and charged directly into the incoming Grimm swinging Magnhild wildly destroying everything in her path and anyone who used anytime of electricity I ordered to attack her effectively keeping her strength at the max. Still though it was too late, my window to save her closed as soon as I was unable to stop her from charging forward. She had gone on her rampage for close to five minutes in the endless tide of Grimm until she went too far into the coming horde for anyone to supply her with electricity. I never saw her again.

That wasn't the end though as the moment Nora was gone Ursa Majors began to show up at the front lines in numbers. They weren't close to the same number as beowolves that were there but it was still far too numerous. I don't know how we did it but we were still able to handle them, at least if we weren't dumb or ignored by our fellow soldiers. Velvet was one such person who was passed over as she went toe to toe with an Ursa Major but completely forgot about the Beowolves, you can imagine what happened. Not surprisingly though the rest of Team CRDL was also one of these unfortunate souls who were unfortunate also.

As Team CRDL fell there came another screech from the sky signaling another bout of Nevermores speeding towards. Only about half were cut down before they came crashing into and taking people from our group. Blake was among those crushed and Fox was one of the ones taken. What was the real problem in that though as they had learned from their previous comrade's failure and for those Nevermores that weren't cut down they took out more than half the people Coco had brought with her to the back lines. That's when we had another turning point. In the form of someone who I truly did miss with the whole of my heart did I miss them.

Pyrrha Nikos came charging out of nowhere eyes burning amber as she rushed headlong into the Grimm taking out everything in her sight. She became a beacon for us to follow and we did such renewing the silent world with our War Cry's hell bent on sending the Grimm to the afterlife. We were completely revitalized and we continued to push forward not bothering to stop and see where we were or what we were doing that would cause our downfall.

It came in the form of the giant elephant sized Grimm that charged at us. There was only 5 of them as far as I could see but that was more than enough to take us but like hell I or any of us were going to let that happen. Summoning the huge amount of aura I had and channeling it into my sword I swing straight down at the closet one two me and for a second nothing happened but then it split in two. Pyrrha took the next closest one summoning all the weapons of our fallen students and sent them into the creature activating all the hidden abilities of each weapon nearly blowing the Grimm into pieces. Yang straight up punched the third one in the head while other students distracted it and she hit it so hard its head plate shattered along with its head and it fell to the ground dead. Weiss had somehow managed to completely freeze the fourth giant Grimm making it child's play to destroy and the rest of the students combined easily took out the fifth one.

That was the Grimm's plan along though, they planned to sacrifice the leaders. When they did this and drew us in they began to pick off so many of us we hadn't even noticed as we were too focused on the other Grimm. Not only that but they had completely surrounded us leaving us vulnerable to attack from all sides and that they did. We fell into chaos as they attacked us leaving us no chance at escape, their onslaught was terrifying to say the least but I wasn't about to stop and neither was anyone else.

Yatsu was the first to fall taken by and Ursa. Next came Coco by a Beowolf that had been able to sneak up on her. Somewhere along the way Weiss lost the entirety of her left arm and a good chunk of her right leg was missing and she lied on the ground motionless with her head missing. I lost track of Ruby in the fighting and don't know what happened to her. Yang, Pyrrha and I stayed close to each other playing off of each other's strengths but it just wouldn't last. We would eventually become tired and that's where mistakes were made and people died when mistakes were made.

The first one was that Pyrrha decided to take on three Ursa Majors without any help. She was able to take down two of them with incredible grace but the third was got her around her waist. Pyrrha was knocked back towards Yang and I with a good chunk of her side missing and her shield arm in shambles. When Yang saw this she rushed forwards to Pyrrha completely ignoring me only to be attacked by the same Ursa Major, she was hit in the face. The left side of her face was no more than a bloody mess and her left arm along with her left leg were gone, torn off. As I saw this happen I bolted forward obliterating the Ursa Major only to be knocked in the back by another Ursa. I was able to get back up though and kill it and as I did I stepped backwards standing over Yang and Pyrrha and that's when true despair filled me. I was alone on the battlefield, no one else was standing and I was surrounded by tens of thousands of Grimm.

I wanted so badly to give up, to just let my body fall but I couldn't do it. I needed to do this for my friends. I needed to do this for Yang and Pyrrha! They would live to see another day and I will kill them all to make it happen. I WILL KILL THEM ALL!

That's when a white light enveloped me.

* * *

*Bryce POV*

~On his planet at the same time~

"Shit!" I say in the middle of the class I was teaching, much to the shock of my students. I pulled out my phone and immediately called Wick.

"He broke. Go there now but don't interfere. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

* * *

 **I think this was a pretty good way to come back from my break.**

 **Tell me how hard this hit you.**

 **Thanks everyone and please leave a review! Everything is appreciated.**


	14. Ending Part Two

**Here it is everyone. The ending.**

* * *

The man I had been once was gone, the Jaune who had entered Beacon on a whim. The Jaune that had strived to become a hero and the Jaune that had loved was gone. Replaced by something more than just Anger, Fear, and Will but by something more, something incomprehensible. Something so powerful and ancient it should've stayed dead. My life with my friends was over.

But you know the only thing that kept going through my mind as this untold power swept through me was the fact the Grimm here were still alive. The abominations that blighted this world and killed my friends were still alive and in front of me. They were all going to die; every Beowolf, Ursa, Nevermore, Griffin and Colossus that surrounded me were going to die by my hand and my hand alone.

"DIE!

DIE!

DIE!"

I screamed into the air at the top of my lungs and my aura exploded outwards instantly incinerating all the Grimm within 100 feet of me but it left my friends bodies alone.

I barely took notice of that though as the Grimm charged me confident that they could overwhelm me with sheer numbers. They didn't stand a chance though as they kept coming at me they fell to me sword over and over and over, they couldn't even get close enough to touch me even if an entire pack attacked at once. They were nothing but pigs lining up to be slaughtered by me.

Not even the flying Grimm were safe as with my newfound power came newfound abilities, one of which being able to jump incredible heights. One swing of Crocea Mors split one of the biggest Nevermore clean in half as if it was cutting through butter.

Catching onto its falling wing as I fell I used it as a jumping board to launch myself at another Nevermore this time decapitating it.

Again as it fell I used its falling body as a spring board but this time I launched myself at one of the Griffins successfully getting onto its back. It bucked and reared for a bit but it calmed down within seconds as I poured out my white aura threatening it with death; not all Grimm were mindless.

With my new ride I would actually fly around attacking the rest of the flying Grimm until the very last one was the one I was riding. It helped me but this was no time for sympathy. I stuck my hand into its back and exploded the Grimm with my aura.

As I flew towards the ground I encircled myself with my aura taking advantage of the fact that I had no landing strategy. I was making myself into a bomb to kill them. This would get nowhere near all of them but it would get a damn lot of them.

But when I was maybe only 10 feet from the ground something came out of nowhere and sent me flying into Beacons tower.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST DID THAT! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR DAMN HEART!" I screamed to the heavens as I got up practically uninjured from the hit.

There was no response to my question but as I got out of the tower and back onto the ground there was a giant black cloud covering where the Grimm used to be and there was a gleaming white being in front of me.

* * *

~2 minutes earlier~

*Bryce POV*

I slammed into the area that used to be Beacons courtyard that was now destroyed and covered with blood and bodies. Probably from the few Grimm that got passed the children, that guess was proved right too as I noticed Wick pulling his sword out of a Grimm that was evaporating. What surprised me though about that sight was that he wasn't alone. He had brought Erik, Glynda, and Argentum along.

"What did you bring them for?" I asked him walking up to him.

"I brought Erik to look for survivors, Mrs. Goodwitch to identify them and the dead, and I brought Argentum to heal any that were alive. I also did all this before you got here by the way so you and the boy can go at it," Wick said gesturing with his sword over to a group of bodies.

"Are these the survivors?" I asked walking over to them.

"Y-Yeah." Glynda managed to get out obviously devastated by this.

"Only 5 out of how many?" I asked her.

"We had over 600 students here and I would very much appreciate it if Mr. Arc would be amongst the survivors. So, please don't kill him," she said trying to maintain her composure.

"Can you tell me who these five are then before I go?" I asked crouching down to look at them.

"Coco Adel, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, and Velvet Scarlantina. They're all that's left of Beacon and the legacy behind it," she said beginning to cover her mouth to stop herself from chocking up.

"What about the teachers?" I asked looking at her but all she managed was to shake her head.

"There's only two other people here besides that kid that's still alive besides this lot," Erik said speaking up.

"Where?" I asked him and he simply pointed to top of the tower. Ozpin must be one of them but I wonder who the other is?

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. Wick you take care of the Grimm. Can you do it?" I asked and I was greeted with a sarcastic grin from him.

"There's a couple thousand still out there but it shouldn't take more than five minutes," he said with his sarcastic grin still there.

"Okay. I want the rest of you to protect this lot in case any get away from Wick," I say blowing up into my white scaled form temporarily blinding them. "And I have Jaune."

The kid in question was currently about 15 feet from the ground about to essentially bomb the shit out of the Grimm but that wasn't going to happen. I was there in less than a millisecond and my fist connected with his chest sending him into the tower shaking its entire foundation.

I then boomed up to him and stood on the ground waiting for him. He got up and out of the rubble and my fears that I already knew to be true were confirmed. He broke and he no longer had any control. It was his power that was controlling him now.

He was mighty powerful though but he was still weak compared to me. He was nothing.

"WHO THE FUCK JUST DID THAT! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR DAMN HEART!" He screamed from the inside of the hole only to look out and see me.

He jumped out and landed in front of me glowing a bright white like I was. When he walked up to me he stood a solid 5 inches taller than me and stared down at me. He looked like he wanted to kill me, this might be harder than I though not to kill him.

He was the first make a move trying to back my side with side of his shield. I easily stopped it grabbing the shield with my hand as it stopped about a foot from my face. I was pleasantly surprised to see that his weapons were still intact though considering the amount of power that was emanating from them. I'm sure Wayland would love to study them.

While I was in my own little world Jaune raised his foot and kicked me dead center in the chest sending me back about ten feet but I stood standing the entire time causing the brick that we were standing on to be destroyed.

Once I stopped moving he boomed forward at an impressive speed, close to if not faster than the speed of lightning. With this he sent his sword in a downward angle right at my head. He exposed his entire side with the attack going for more power than protection but I didn't take the opening. If I was going to incapacitate him I was going to need to know just how powerful he had become.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" he screamed bringing the blade down on my arm that was acting as a shield at the time.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" he said again bring the blade down again.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" he screamed for a third time bring the blade down again.

Needless to say when he brought the blade down for a fourth time I caught it with my two hands and the shockwave was really something. The ground around me was completely destroyed and anything around us was blown back. He'd improved quite a lot.

Still though he needed to be worn down until I could do anything. So as to let this happen I opened up my guard to him and attacked exploiting everything that I was giving him.

He attacked me in every fashion and sent me flying everywhere. Even past Wick at one point who seemed to know what I was doing as I flew by.

He was really something though as he had come so far in just a few months and his attacks actually hurt. Only two beings have ever managed that against me while I was in this form. His sword and shield though was something different all together. It reminded me of Deathwalker but a lot more controlled and locked off. If he unlocks that sword I might actually have to try while in this form.

However he wouldn't as our fight progressed more and more of our fighting area became destroyed which was actually lucky considering the fact that I was trying to keep the destruction to a minimum.

It was about time to finish this though as he came down with another sword swing similar to the one that started it all.

I grabbed the sword and bent his arm back until he let go and when he did he attacked me with his shield but I grabbed that too and did the same thing but instead of dropping it I punched him in the face pulling the shield out of his grasp at the same time. This left him defenseless in a sense.

Taking advantage of this though as he looked like a puppy with nowhere to go I flicked him in his chest at a speed faster than lightning and he couldn't react as it sent him all the way across the field and back into the tower one level above where I had previously sent him but this time he went straight though the tower and out the other side. Surprisingly the tower didn't fall.

In the brief couple of seconds I had alone I looked around and realized that Wick had already killed all of the Grimm. Well, I guess it really only did take him five minutes to do it. As I turned around to look at Wick Jaune came back at me but unfortunately for him I was no longer in the playing mood.

I grabbed his head with my claws and he stopped dead in his tracks clutching his head I held it screaming in pain, God they were annoying screams. So to shut him up I slammed him into the ground creating a crater larger than any of the ones he created when attacking me.

With that his glow faded and he went back to the Jaune I had taught. However it didn't take long before he began to cry. I understood.

* * *

*Jaune POV*

They were all gone. All of them. I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed out. I had taken revenge against the Grimm over saving the two most important women in my life. What type of man was I to do that to anyone, I'm not fit to be a hunter.

I didn't even feel it at the time but I was being carried by Mr. Ceribri who held a stoic face the entire time he held me. That is until I heard voices in the background talking excitedly as if they had just seen a ghost.

Stopping my tears for only the briefest of moments I looked over to the sound and there I saw Yang and Pyrrha sitting up right. Pyrrha had a lot of new skin on her side and a mean looking scar but fine other than that. Yang had it worse as she had a patch over half her face and both her left leg and left arm were gone but there was someone there who was next to Yang that I didn't know. They seemed to be putting on a metal arm and leg onto her. To be honest though they both still looked beautiful. Maybe more so in Yang's case, I'm weird like that.

"I thought you were dead!" all three of us said in unison as we ran towards each other as best we could. What surprised me though was that neither of them reached me first. It was Ruby.

"JAUNE! You're alive! I thought you died," she exclaimed hugging me tight as if to make sure I really was alive.

"Of course I am Rubes. I could never leave any of you," I said to her and Yang and Pyrrha as the two in question tackled me and Ruby to the ground hugging me so tight as if their lives depended on it. Which in all seriousness their sanity probably did.

"I love you," I heard Pyrrha and Yang whisper at the same time and all I could do was smile and say the same thing back to them. That was, however, exactly when everything hit all four of us and we balled our eyes out. It must've been eternity before they all stopped crying but when they did they started to snore, they had fallen asleep on top of me.

I was trapped at the bottom of the pile but thankfully Mr. Ceribri came to the rescue gently lifting up the girls and laying them on some blankets I was about to join them too but he stopped me by putting a hand on my chest.

"I know that you would rather do anything but stay up right now but we need to find out why Ozpin sat and watched with his friend. You will stay with Wick and watch from the shadows while I talk with him," he said to me and all I was able to do was nod in agreement before I was grabbed and I disappeared into darkness. With two seconds I was hearing voices that obviously belonged to Ozpin and General Ironwood I believe. Just then a door opened and a pair of feet stormed in, probably Mr. Ceribri.

"What the Hell was that Ozpin! You let your children die with no support from anyone!" he yelled at Ozpin. Who only took a sip of his coffee in response letting the General do the talking.

"Mr. Ceribri I understand where you are coming from but we chose this as an opportunity to see just how powerful Mr. Arc has become. The council members practically demanded it and refused to give us any support," the General said in a calm tone but it only made my blood boil all the more.

"So are you telling me that you sacrificed the lives of hundreds of CHILDREN so that you could see how powerful one of them had become. What kind of fucked up society do you guys live in?" he asked and I could feel the power coming off of him. It was the very definition of scary.

"We live in a society where only the best of the best survive and fight to protect our kingdoms. And although I agree with you that this was a terrible decision on the council's part our hands were tied. There was nothing we could do to stop it anyways as that mass of Grimm was converging on this location anyways," the General continued only to be stopped by Mr. Ceribri.

"That doesn't give you the right to play god. To sacrifice the hope and power of every one of your students for something a group of people say that are locked away somewhere in a place completely safe from this and no way possible for harm. What the Hell do they know and both of you are worse to just sit back and let it happen. Don't tell me you, Ozpin, couldn't have called for the help of every hunter and huntress out there and that they wouldn't have come. They sure as hell would've and YOU General. You cannot tell me that you couldn't have asked for a Brigade of soldiers or at least air support to help with that fight. And you know what if I had the choice I'd put you both on a wooden pikes that would go up your ass and through your entire body for letting this happen but it isn't my call. It's his," and with that the cloak around Wick and I dissipated. To be honest I've never been so angry in my entire life.

All I heard was white noise as I pulled out Crocea Mors and walked up to the two men who let this happen.

In all honesty I never wanted to kill but I also never wanted to see my friends die in a battle we knew we couldn't win. To know that they died in vain and could've survived but didn't. To know that they died for nothing was too much especially when we could still be together as our own little family. So when I walked forward and raised my sword I did not hesitate, I ended their lives with a flash of my sword and blew half the building back too.

As I did that Crocea Mors dropped out of my hands only to be picked up by Wick. I fell to my knees and began to cry again but I recovered as quickly as I could and stood up to face Mr. Ceribri and Wick.

"What now?" I asked them.

"Well Jaune, that's up to you. You would be welcome in our home on our world but you would have to leave everything behind," Mr. Ceribri said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Can I talk to the others before I make my decision?" I asked him and he nodded.

The next two hours or so were a blur of me waking up everyone and telling them what had happened. Most were in shock and Ruby refused to believe it but the others seemed to accept it, especially Pyrrha. Still though when I told them about the offer Mr. Ceribri gave to us none of them responded but I could tell their answer. So, that in mind I walk over to him

"Mr. Ceribri, I'm sorry to say but I must refuse your offer. My team and friends can't just leave…. Yet," I say adding that little piece in at the end just in case.

"I understand. What will you do now?" he asked me looking around at the destroyed school.

"I think we'll rebuild it and start anew but a lot more separated from anyone. Not taking orders or following any doctrine dictated by others. Our very own little nation I guess is the best way to put it I think," when I said this Mr. Ceribri had a gigantic smile on his face, the first one I'd seen.

"I wouldn't expect any less. However, I will send people to help with the repairs. You could use all the help you could get," he said looking at me.

"Thanks sir," I say extending my arm to him. He took it.

"Call me Bryce. You've earned it," he said finishing the handshake and turning around walking away. But before he got more than 10 feet away he turned back around. "Tell Yang that she can keep the arm and leg for now but when I send my men here I'll send a friend of mine. His name is Wayland, he's got crazy eyes and crazy black hair that does whatever it wants but he's one hell of a bio-mechanical engineer and doctor. He'll get her a better fitting pair."

And with that he vanished shooting up into the sky leaving only a crater and his friends behind who quickly disappeared along with him but in a black cloud with Wick in the middle.

Well, I had a lot of work ahead of me.

* * *

 **~5 years later~**

This will be our second here of school teaching and supervising here as we had finished rebuilding just in time last year for the start of the school year. Needless to say none of us were still the same since that day but we've come a long way not only as a group but as a school. We completely rebuilt it from top to bottom.

The school was almost unrecognizable but it looked amazing. Not to mention that we had excellent students and staff. Although most of our staff was the remaining members of our school.

Ruby taught weapon mechanics and how to modify and build them. Velvet taught dust manipulation and History. Coco taught kids strategy and how to pick the proper gear for each terrain; she had also started a very successful clothing line. Pyrrha and Yang took turns teaching the combat classes and when they weren't the one who wasn't was helping me. As I was now the headmaster.

A lot has changed, that's for sure and I wished the rest of my friends had seen it but I knew that where ever they were they were cheering us on and happy that we had moved on and done so well. I was happy.

Although right now I was utterly crushed as both Yang and Pyrrha walked into my room in our house, courtesy of Bryce and his people. Yang had become even more beautiful if that was even possible and the same went for Pyrrha both their scars all but faded away by now but the still remained but they still both looked beautiful.

Their faces I could only describe as on par with Greek Goddesses and their bodies, 20/10 amazing and I'm just happy that they're both mine. Although, both their breasts have gotten bigger in the last couple of weeks, not that I'm complaining just an observation.

Yang still had the metal arm and leg along with the eyepatch and face cover and I don't know why but I like it a lot on her. She pulled it off magnificently.

"What's up girls?" I asked as they stopped in front of my desk.

They didn't say anything though as they both held out their hands to reveal pregnancy tests. Both positive.

My lights went out and my head slammed onto the table. I fainted.

* * *

 **You may be asking why I spared those 5 and here's why. Out of everyone we know in the RWBY universe I see those five being the last to survive, except for Velvet. She's the Outlier as in every survival story or event there's always one person who people can't understand how they survived, the reason being Luck.**

 **I will probably be starting up one soon where Jaune left Beacon (completely separate from this).**

 **Tell me what you really thought about this story. Hit me hard.**

 **Have a nice day and don't forget to follow and favorite.**


End file.
